Forgotten Stars
by 1st Lieutenant. Fae
Summary: One day a rift opens in the sky above Tokyo, the Sailor Senshi go to investigate only to find an injured girl and a monster from the Negaverse. The same girl came from the future to warn the Senshi of an enemy far stronger than anything they have yet to face, an enemy that has already killed two of the Senshi already.
1. The Rift

Tokyo, Hikawa Shrine.

Three girls are gathered on the porch of the shrine; one had short, shining blue hair and was sitting one the steps reading a book. Another was leaning against the porch railing looking down at her friends; she had long brown hair tied back in a big pony tail and seemed to be considerably taller than her friends. The last girl had long black hair and was dressed in miko robes and was pacing back and forth, clearly frustrated over something.

"Where is Usagi?" Rei asked with an angry tone "She's always late; tell me why she's the leader again".

"Calm down Rei it's not like we're having an important meeting or anything" Ami said to her pacing friend as she continued reading a book she was holding.

Rei stopped pacing and sighed, "I guess you're right".

"That reminds me" Makoto said, "Minako had a doctor's appointment so she couldn't make it today".

"Another one?" Rei asked "That's the third one this week, you don't think something's wrong do you?"

Ami looked up from her book, "Now that you mention it she did seem pretty tired last time we were all here, I wonder if she has the flu or something".

Makoto had an unconcerned smile on her face, "Well Minako is a lot like Usagi, she stays up so late and is always late for school, maybe the lack of sleep finally caught up with her".

"I guess that's a possibility, but I'm still worried" Ami said, "I mean three visits to the hospital in a week isn't exactly normal".

"Well there's no hurry really" Makoto said to her, "We were just going to hang out today, it's been really quiet since we defeated the Black Moon Clan".

Ami smiled "It really has, there hasn't been any signs of the Negaverse in so long".

"Hey!" a voice called over to them.

The three girls looked over to the shrine steps to see their friend Usagi running over to them.

"Hey guys what's up?" she asked stopping in front of them.

"You're late!" Rei barked.

Usagi gave her an awkward smile and looked away, "Oh yeah sorry about that, Ms. H caught me before I could leave".

Rei sighed, "Oh well its not like there's anything I can do about I mean you're going to be late that's just who you are".

"Hey!" Usagi whined "Are you saying I'll always be late? I can be on time you know".

"Oh really?" Rei asked before leaning toward her with her fists against her hips "Then let's see you do it. Show up tomorrow on time, bonus points if you show up before the rest of us".

The two girls began arguing, leaving Makoto and Ami to look on with embarrassment.

Makoto looked down at Ami, "Maybe we should go on ahead, knowing these two they'll be at it for a while".

Ami nodded, "Good idea, I'm sure they'll calm down once they notice we're no longer here".

Makoto chuckled, "You're a real optimist Ami".

The two girls left, leaving Rei and Usagi to their arguing, at least until a sense of darkness washed over them.

Makoto and Ami stopped in mid step and Usagi and Rei ceased their bickering as they all sensed a terrible darkness around them and it was quickly growing stronger.

"What is this feeling?" Ami asked before Rei shouted and pointed at the sky.

The four girls looked up to see a giant rift opening in the sky above them, revealing a black void with lightning bolts inside.

"What is that?" Makoto asked as the rift grew larger.

"Usagi!" a small voice called out.

Two cats, one black and the other white ran over to the girls, each of them had a crescent moon shaped symbol on their foreheads.

"Luna, what is that thing!?" Usagi asked the black cat as it jumped into her arms.

The cat panicked, "I don't know, but its pouring out some serious negavibes, we have to do something. I don't like the looks of this one bit!"

Before any of the girls could react, the rift vanished and the overwhelming sense of darkness with it.

"Wha…What was that?" Rei asked, she was oblivious to it, but she was completely shaking.

"Hey!" another voice called to them.

Another young girl with long blonde hair ran over to them, "Did you guys see that just now?"

The other girls nodded, "Hey Minako" Ami replied, holding a small computer in her hand "Yes we saw it, but there doesn't seem to be any negative side effects from whatever it was so it looks like we're in the clear".

"Thank goodness" Luna sighed "But I still think we should be careful and stay alert, something like that doesn't just appear and vanish for no reason. It could be the Negaverse attempting some kind of new attack or even an invasion".

"Oh stop being such a drama queen Luna" Usagi laughed, gently slapping the cat on her back.

Luna gasped, "Usagi you must take this seriously, there was a rift in the sky! There could be a panic in the city right now!"

"Actually" Minako began before looking behind her, back to the city "No one else seemed to notice. Everyone was acting like it nothing happened at all".

"Whoa seriously?" Makoto gasped, "So we're the only ones who saw that?"

"Well that's a relief" the white cat said "If no one else saw it then we can breathe easier. Of course I'm with Luna, we should still stay alert in case it happens again and be ready to act".

"Artemis is right" Luna said to the girls "If it happens again it might not close so quickly or at all. Even if by some chance it turns out to be a harmless rift we can't just ignore it".

Usagi sighed, "I guess you're right. Alright if it happens again we'll check it out".

"Good idea" Ami agreed, "I'll set my computer to continue scanning for anything that could be related to the Negaverse. If it detects anything it'll tell us".

"That's great Ami, be sure to let us know if you learn anything" Rei told her.

Ami nodded, "You got it. I'm going to head on home now; I need to study for a test in my computer class tomorrow".

"That's probably a good idea for now. I'll see you all tomorrow after school" Rei said before heading inside her house next to the shrine.

The girls decided to call it a day early and head home, Minako separated from the others with Artemis and headed to her house while Makoto, Ami and Usagi continued to walk together.

The three of them continued to talk about the strange rift that appeared in the sky before Makoto switched topics.

Makoto "Hey I know this is a bit off topic, but I heard there's going to be a new transfer student at our school tomorrow".

"Really?" Usagi asked "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl from what I hear" Makoto replied, "Word around the school is she's really smart, but gets into fights a lot and got kicked out of her old school".

Usagi gasped with a wide smile, "Oh wow so she's like a combination of you and Ami".

"I didn't get into fights at my old school" Makoto growled at her.

Ami gave a weak laugh at her friends, "Well I'm sure she'll be just as nice and friendly as Makoto as well".

The three friends laughed at one another until they came to an intersection where Makoto separated from them.

"I'll see you two tomorrow!" the tall brunette waved before vanishing behind a corner.

"Just like old times now huh Ami?" Usagi asked her friend.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

"Well it used to be just you and me before we found Rei, walking home together every night, just hanging out".

Ami looked up at the sky, "It does seem like that was a long time ago". Ami smiled, "I can still remember that day pretty well, how you and Luna saved me and then I became Sailor Mercury". Ami stopped and looked at Luna, "I don't think I've ever thanked you for that Luna, I'm sorry".

The black cat looked up at Ami, "Oh there's no need for that Ami, I was happy to help and add you to the team, the others to. Of course if we could just get Usagi and Rei to get along and have Usagi learn the meaning of punctuality we'll be all set".

"Hey!" Usagi moaned "I'm right here you know!"

Ami and Luna both laughed until Ami's computer started beeping rapidly.

"Is something wrong Ami?" Luna asked as the blue haired scout took out her computer.

"Something nearby is radiating the same kind of energy as that rift in the sky earlier, it not too far from here".

"We should be careful, but we have to investigate" Luna said to them.

The two girls ran down the street until they came to the side alley where the entity was waiting.

"Is it still there Ami?" Usagi asked.

Ami looked at her computer, "Yes it hasn't moved, but the signal is quickly growing weaker".

Luna jumped down and peaked around the corner to see a young girl sitting against the stone alley wall clutching at her left shoulder, she seemed to be in a great deal of pain, "You two need to see this" she told them just as the signal on Ami's computer vanished.

Ami and Usagi walked around the corner and watched as the young girl attempted to get to her feet, using the wall as a brace, but she fell back to her knees coughing violently.

"Should we help her?" Ami asked "She seems to be pretty injured and in a lot of pain".

Luna looked up to them, "If she's from the Negaverse we have to be careful it could be a tri…Usagi!"

Usagi ran past Luna and over to the girl before kneeling next to her, "Hey are you ok? Who are you?"

The girl coughed as she tried to get up again, "G…Get away…Can't let them…find you with me".

"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked "Who did this to you?"

"Ah there you are!" a shrill voice called out.

"Usagi, look out!" Luna yelled.

A figure appeared in the dark shade of the alley and walked toward them, it was monstrous in appearance having the body of a humanoid crow and a scaly face with terrifying green eyes.

The monster laughed, "It seems you've led me to two humans as well, I get to kill you and drain their energy all at once. What a good day this is".

"Usagi transform now!" Luna yelled just before the monster attacked.

Usagi grabbed the crystal locket in the center of her chest and held it up in her hand, but before she could transform the monster was thrown back into the darkness of the alley and the girl was standing in front of Usagi with her left arm held out.

"What was that?" Usagi muttered.

"So you still have some fight in you?" the monster shrieked from the shadows "Good all the better, it adds to the fun".

The monster attacked again and the girl waited until last second before drawing her arm back and then throwing it forward with an open palm.

The girl's palm slammed into the monster's chest sending it flying back into the shadows before she collapsed to her knees again.

The monster returned once more laughing with maniacal glee, "This is the most fun I've had since I killed that Sailor scout".

"What did she just say?" Ami and Usagi gasped, "She killed a Sailor scout".

The girl began breathing heavily as she forced herself back to her feet, "I'm…going…to destroy you. I'll make you suffer for what you did" the girl's voice became rough and violent as she yelled; "I'm going to kill you!"

The girl vanished and in an instant appeared in front of the monster, slamming her closed fist into its stomach making it hunch over before she spun around and kicked it in the chest knocking it back into the wall.

"Now you die!" the she growled as she pointed her right index finger toward the sky causing the monster to levitate off the ground.

"No this can't…I can't be defeated!" the monster shrieked.

The girl opened her hand and the monster quickly began spinning around until it became nothing, but a blur. The girl violently closed her hand into a fist and the monster shrieked in pain before silently exploding into dust which was scattered by the wind.

With the monster destroyed, the girl exhaled slowly before falling back to her knees once again, "That was for Jupiter".

"Jupiter?" Ami repeated before using her communicator to contact Makoto.

"Hello?" Makoto answered within seconds.

"Makoto!" Ami gasped "Thank goodness you're alright".

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Makoto asked.

Ami looked back at the girl and then to Makoto "Usagi and I traced a small source of nega energy to a side alley on the way back home. We found a girl here and we were attacked by a monster".

"You guys are ok though right?" Makoto panicked "Do you need help? I can be there in a few minutes".

Ami shook her head, "No we're fine now the monster was defeated, but something feels weird here. That girl is pretty hurt so we're going to take her to the hospital. Don't worry about it we'll see you at school tomorrow".

"Alright if you're sure" Makoto answered "Just be careful ok and don't hesitate to call me if something else happens".

Makoto hung up and Ami ran over to help Usagi with the injured girl, "Hey are you alright?" Usagi asked her as he started to get up.

"I'll live" she answered finally making it back to her feet and looking at them "I want to apologize".

"What do you have to apologize for?" Ami asked her.

The girl held her hand out to them, "You've seen something you shouldn't have. Sorry, but I have to wipe this event from your minds".

Ami tried to ask a question about the monster, "Wait what did that thing mean when she said".

Before Ami could finish the girl closed her eyes and muttered, "Illusions of the moon hidden within the sun's light. Clear their minds and erase this night".

A faint light flashed from the girl's palm and shot into their eyes as well as Luna's and the girl limped away, vanishing into the shadows by the time they recovered.

"That's strange?" Ami said looking around "Where did she go?"

Usagi placed her finger against her chin, "Didn't he say she was going to wipe our memories of what just happened? So how come I still remember?"

"She must have lacked the energy to go through with it" Luna explained, "Whoever she was, she was very badly hurt and she just fought off that monster on her own".

"But where did she go?" Usagi asked.

Luna looked at the large amount of blood smeared against the wall of the alley, "I'll look for her you two go on home".

"Luna are you sure?" Ami asked the black cat.

Luna nodded, "Don't worry I'll be just fine besides you two have tests tomorrow so you need your rest".

Usagi yelled, "Oh no! I completely forgot about my history test! I haven't studied at all".

Ami had a gentle smile on her face, "Well it looks like she's back to normal" she looked down at Luna, "Be careful ok, if it gets too dangerous come get us and we'll help".

Luna nodded again, "I will, but I'm sure I'll be fine for now. Go on home and I'll see you all in the morning".

Luna ran off into the shadows to try and track down the girl while Usagi and Ami returned home for the night.

The night passed and Luna returned in the early morning and took her place next to Usagi on her bed. The cat curled up and closed its eyes before falling asleep next to her friend.

Later that morning, Usagi yelled in a panic and jumped up from her bed "Oh no I'm going to be so late!"

Luna looked up at Usagi as she scurried around the room to get ready for school, "Things never change around here" she said with an awkward smile.

After she was finally ready, Usagi said goodbye to Luna and ran out of the room and out the front door, rushing to school hoping to make it before the morning bell.

Finally making it to the school, Usagi ran inside and to her classroom with only a minute left, praying she could make it in time.

Stopping in front of her classroom, Usagi opened the door just as the bell rang. Leaning against her knees Usagi tried to catch her breath "I almost made it to" she panted as her teacher walked over to her.

"I'm impressed Usagi, you almost made it on time today".

"Good morning Ms. H" Usagi said before sluggishly taking her seat while the teacher took her place at the head of the class.

"Before we get started today we have a new student who transferred in from Kyoto, now I want all of you to treat her with respect and help her out until she gets accustomed to our school understood?"

Looking around the classroom, the teacher smiled and walked over to the classroom door before opening it and allowing the new student to enter.

She was dressed in a standard school uniform consisting of a white sailor style shirt and a blue skirt. Her brown hair reached to the center of her back with two bangs hanging from the front that reached to her chin, the left one was tied by a green band and the right with a silver one. Her eyes were a light green color that seemed to radiate in the morning sunlight as it came in through the window. The students in the classroom immediately zeroed in on the sling she was wearing over her left arm.

"She probably got into a fight" one of the students muttered quietly behind Usagi.

Another one replied to his friend "I heard she got kicked out of his old school for fighting a lot".

The first boy spoke again, "Kind of like that Makoto Kino? I still can't work up the courage to ask her out I'm kind of scared of her, she's so much taller than me its kind of intimidating".

Ms. Haruna looked at the transfer student and told her to introduce herself.

The new student moved her eyes over the students in the classroom and opened her mouth, "My name is Ahri, I just moved here a few days ago".

Ms. Haruna smiled at her, "Don't be shy now tell us a bit about yourself".

"Nothing to tell really" Ahri said, "I spend most of my free time relaxing and I prefer to study at a shrine rather than at school or a library".

Ms. Haruna continued to smile, "Well then I guess that's enough. You can have the seat over there by the window, next to Usagi there".

Ahri began walking to her seat and gave Usagi a quick look before she sat down.

"_No way"_ Usagi thought, _"That's the girl from last night. What's she doing here?"_

"Alright everyone let's get started today" Ms. Haruna said grabbing everyone's attention "I know we were scheduled for a history test today, but I wasn't told about Ahri's arrival until school ended yesterday so I'm going to postpone your test and give you an extra two days to study, use this time wisely now".

Usagi sighed with relief "Oh thank you transfer student I didn't study at all" she muttered.

The school day progressed and eventually ended, once the final bell rang the students began gathering their things to head home. Usagi leaned back in her seat and stretched her arms out before getting up.

"What a day" she said to herself before noticing that Ahri had already left _"Maybe I should follow her. She doesn't seem like it, but if she's from the Negaverse…wait she was fighting against that monster last night so she can't be with them, but she showed up after that thing in the sky appeared…"_

Usagi shook her head, "It's too much to think about I'll just follow her and find out".

Running out of the room, Usagi followed after Ahri, but only saw her for a few seconds before she vanished within the sea of students in the hall.

"Where did she go?" she wondered, looking around for her.

Across town at a private Catholic school, Rei had just left and walked past the front gate before bumping into someone and falling back, "Hey!" she half yelled before looking up.

She bumped into a man dressed in a business suit, the man looked down at her and reached out his hand before apologizing to her, "Sorry I was so caught up in my thoughts I wasn't paying attention".

Rei took his hand and he pulled her up, "Well I guess I was rushing to get out of here so I'm to blame to".

The man smiled at her and Rei blushed slightly before looking away from him, "Well sorry again, see ya".

Rei began walking away from him and immediately sensed a dark presence behind her; it felt as if it was reaching directly for her. Rei turned around, but the man was no longer there, instead there was a dressed in a sailor style school uniform and she had a sling on her left arm. She smiled at her "Sorry, if I startled you, I'm new here and was hoping you could tell me where to find the Hikawa Shrine".

Rei exhaled silently in relief before nodding to the girl, "Of course. I actually live there".

"Really?" the girl asked.

Rei nodded again, "Yep. I live there and run it with my grandfather; if you like I can take you there".

The girl smiled at her, "I'd really appreciate that, I'd probably end up getting lost on my own".

Rei told the girl to follow her and the two began walking, "So what's your name?" Rei asked.

"Ahri" the girl replied, "Ahri Aragaki. I just moved here from Kyoto a few days ago".

Ahri suddenly stopped and kneeled down picking up a folded piece of paper on the ground, "A note?" she wondered.

"Maybe someone dropped it" Rei said as Ahri unfolded it and began reading it.

_The fires of Mars burn with unparallel passion, Sailor Mars' true strength has yet to be reached, but I can help._

_-An enemy of the Negaverse._

"This is a weird note" Ahri said, handing it to Rei, "And what's the Negaverse?"

"I have no idea" Rei lied with a faulty smile as she read the note herself and then looked to Ahri, "Would you mind waiting here for a few minutes I just remembered I forgot one of my books back in my locker".

Ahri nodded, "Ok, I'll wait".

Rei thanked her and told her she'd be back soon before she ran off back around the corner. Once she was away from Ahri she looked at the note again, "What is this?" Rei wondered before retrieving her scout communicator from her school bag. "Hey are you guys there?"

"I'm here with Usagi and Ami" Makoto's voice replied "What is it Rei?"

Rei began to explain what just happened, "I bumped into this guy outside my school and" Usagi cut her off "Ooooh did Rei find a new boyfriend?"

"Shut up Meatball head!" Rei growled "Now listen after I bumped into him he helped me up and started to walk away. After he left though I started walking home and I found this note on the ground".

"A note?" Ami repeated.

Rei nodded, "It was weird, whoever this guy was I think he knows that I'm really Sailor Mars".

"Wait so you got a note like that to Rei?" Makoto yelled.

Rei stared at the small screen showing her friend, "What do you mean I got one to? Wait you also got one?"

Makoto nodded, "I was walking to the shrine with Ami and Usagi when a little boy walked up to us and handed us a note. He said some girl on the street corner gave it to him and gave him ten thousand yen to give us the note".

Ami continued from there, "The little guy tried to point her out to us, but she was gone. It's strange because for a few seconds there my computer detected some faint nega energy in the area".

"We should all meet up right now" Rei told them "Something doesn't feel right about this, first that thing in the sky yesterday and now these letters from someone who knows who we are".

Usagi held her fist up next to her face, "Alright you contact Minako, Rei and we'll meet you at the shrine".

"Se…Usagi" Makoto gasped "You actually sound determined for once".

Usagi looked at her friend, "Well if someone out there knows who we are we need to be careful" her voice quickly changed, "Hey what do you mean for once!? I'm always determined I just don't show it!"

Makoto laughed at her as they began heading for the Rei's shrine.

Across town at a corner bus stop, Minako was waiting alone for the bus to take her to the shrine where her friends were waiting. Hearing her communicator ring, Minako reached into her bag to retrieve it, but when she answered no one spoke to her.

"That's strange" she muttered, "Is it broken?"

"Hello" a voice said from behind her.

Spinning around, Minako's eyes met with a young girl around her age with long brown hair and light green eyes. She stood just a little taller than her, was dressed in a sailor style school uniform and had a sling holding her left arm.

"H...Hi there" Minako said.

The girl smiled "Sorry didn't mean to sneak up on you".

Minako shook her head, "No, its fine".

The girl looked up at the bus sign at the corner of the road, "If you don't mind I'd like to talk before the bus arrives".

Minako began getting a strange feeling from her, like she was dangerous, but also she felt like she knew her from somewhere.

The girl continued speaking, "There's going to be a great danger that you and your friends must face very soon. Unlike what you've fought before, the good news is you'll have an ally in the fight".

"Who are you?" Minako asked taking a quick step away from her.

"My name is…" the girl paused for a moment, "Not important at the moment. Your friends are waiting for you at the shrine, you'll all need to stand together just to survive your new enemy".

"What enemy?" Minako asked "Who are you and what makes you think me or any of my friends know anything about fighting?"

The girl had a gentle smile on her face as she looked at the sky, "That's because…I know who you are, Sailor Venus".

Minako gasped and took a single step back as the girl lowered her head and placed her good hand across her chest, in a half bow before walking away. After she walked away, Minako felt a twinge of pain in her head and closed her eyes for a brief moment she saw a flash of memories from her past life during the Silver Millennium.

_She was standing in a courtyard at the palace on the moon where queen Serenity and her daughter lived. She was talking with a young girl dressed in a light grey dress and a silver cloak that separated into two drapes over her shoulders and stopped at the center of her back. Her brown hair was combed back and her green eyes held an intense strength behind them._

_The two of them were talking, but Minako couldn't remember what they had said to each other. When they were done speaking the girl looked up at the Earth far away from them and smiled, before she bowed to Minako and took her leave._

_As she left, Minako reached out for her, but she vanished from sight as if she was never there._

Hearing the horn of the bus blowing, Minako snapped back to reality and quickly boarded the bus, now anxious to get to the shrine and her friends.

Once at the shrine, Minako bolted up the stairs and called to her friends as she ran over to them.

"Minako you seem a bit flustered is everything alright?" Ami asked after seeing the light shade of red on Minako's face.

Minako nodded as she quickly caught her breath, "I met someone at the bus stop. Some girl who..." she paused and looked around to make sure they were alone, "She said she knew I was really Sailor Venus. She also knows about all of you".

"We know already" Rei told her.

Everyone began going over what happened to them after school let out and most importantly the same person that contacted all of them.

"How can one person be at separate sides of the city in a few seconds?" Rei asked, "Who is this girl? From Minako's description it sounds just like the girl I met outside my school".

"Introductions are in order I believe" a familiar voice said from the porch of the shrine.

The girls turned to see the same girl standing there smiling at them.

"Alright pal who are you?" Makoto yelled, "And how do you know who we are?"

The girl dropped her smile and stepped forward, "Well that's a fair question and I think its time I answered it". She stopped in front of them and looked down at the two cats with them, "Ah! Luna, Artemis. It's good to see you again".

Both Luna and Artemis looked at the girl with confused expressions, but both of them gasped when they finally recognized her.

"I don't believe it!" Luna said "You're alive".

Artemis walked forward, "We thought you died during Queen Beryl's attack on the moon kingdom".

The girl shrugged, "Technically I did, but not entirely. I managed to escape after Queen Serenity saved everyone else" the girl had a sad look on her face, "It was actually me who told her to do that. Otherwise we all would have died that day, I held off the Negaverse for as long as I could until she transported them all to Earth to be reborn".

The girl returned her focus to the girls in front of her, "Now then. My name is Ahri Aragaki and I am the Celestial Guardian".

* * *

**A/N.** And chapter 1 is live.

I'm trying to use the character personalities from both the manga and the anime since there are parts I like about the anime over the manga and vice versa.

Anyway hope you enjoyed it, till next time.


	2. A Warning

"The what?" Usagi asked, "Luna who is this girl and what is a Celestial Guardian?"

Luna looked up at Usagi, "The Celestial Guardian is a very powerful warrior, capable of bending space itself to their whim if they wished it".

"That's an exaggeration actually" Ahri said, "We merely posses the ability to create minor fields around us that repel anything that could cause us harm. We cannot bend space or anything like that".

Luna continued, "Ahri here was the personal guard to your mother Usagi. During the Silver Millennium she protected Queen Serenity from countless threats, even an attempt on her life at one point".

"What?" Usagi said before looking to the girl in front of her.

Ahri clarified, "An agent of the Negaverse disguised himself as a member of the Queen's court and tried to assassinate her while she walked through her garden, let's just say he failed".

Artemis picked up from there, "That's not all she's done. The Guardians have always protected the moon kingdom even before Queen Serenity's time. Their abilities to see threats in the future have kept the kingdom in peace for countless years".

"We do not see into the future Artemis" Ahri said, "We perceive changes in the world's aura around us and meditate to understand them and the messages they bring us".

"Excuse me" Ami said, "What do you mean 'we'? Are there more of you?"

Ahri closed her eyes and shook her head, "Not anymore. I am the last. There were four of us, but two are long since dead and the third vanished. The first died when he misused his abilities and the other fell in love with another and soon died afterward. The other just vanished one day without a trace of any kind".

Artemis turned his head to the girls, "The Guardians are bound by a very strict code. They can only use their abilities to protect themselves or the moon kingdom; they cannot use them for any other reason".

"The Code of Restriction as many call it" Ahri began, "It keeps us from using our full power. We are not allowed to use our abilities unless we are in a life or death situation or defending Queen Serenity or her daughter".

"So what is your full power?" Makoto asked.

Ahri had a somewhat arrogant smile on her face, "At my full power I could take on Queen Beryl's entire army ten times over and still win".

"Wait" Rei said, "If you're that strong then why did the Moon kingdom fall? Shouldn't you have been able to defeat those negacreeps yourself?"

Ahri's smile faded slightly, "I wasn't able to reach my full power at the time. I…I had lost a great portion of my power before the attack came".

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

Ahri looked up to the sky, just barely making out the moon in the daytime sky, "If a Guardian falls in love or misuse their abilities they slowly lose most of their powers, I…I misused my abilities to delay Queen Beryl's attack against the moon kingdom, but it wasn't by much. I blame myself for what happened, I foresaw the invasion and warned Queen Serenity".

Ahri felt a single tear running down the side of her face, "She heeded my warning, but I could tell the protectors of the moon kingdom wouldn't be ready by the time Beryl's forces arrived so I used my powers to delay their arrival. A moment of weakness turned into one of my greatest failures even against their delay they still won and the moon kingdom fell".

Ahri was silent for a few minutes, Usagi tried to talk to her, but Rei stopped her sensing the pain welling inside Ahri. After her moment of silence Ahri finally spoke, anyway I think I should get to the point, the entire reason I came to all of you".

She walked past them and a bright light started glowing from Usagi's crystal locket.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked after seeing the light from her locket.

The crystal wasn't just glowing; the light it was emanating was flowing right to Ahri's hand. Holding the light in her hand, Ahri closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she placed the ball of light against her chest and then raised it into the air. The ball of light began expanding rapidly and within a few seconds engulfed all of them before fading.

All of them were floating in an empty black void, the Sailor scouts, Luna and Artemis all gathered in a small huddle while Ahri stood alone with her back to them.

"What's going on here?" Minako yelled.

Ahri looked up and a small light pierced through the darkness allowing them to see more clearly.

"There's an enemy that will arrive in the near future" she began, "An enemy far more powerful than Queen Beryl and her minions".

The light erased part of the darkness and showed Ahri kneeling on one knee holding someone in her arms.

"This enemy, in the future ferocious and unlike anything the Sailor Senshi had faced before; their power was enough to defeat Jupiter".

The image became clearer and they all saw that the person Ahri was holding was Sailor Jupiter, she had a weak smile on her face and her eyes were slowly closing.

"The enemy found out where Princess Usagi was hiding and came in full force to capture her. Jupiter and I elected to hold them off for as long as possible while the rest of the Sailor Senshi escaped along with the princess, but their sheer numbers and power eventually overwhelmed us".

The image changed and showed both Ahri and Jupiter battling against seemingly endless numbers, Ahri had crossed her arms over her chest and created some kind of shield that blocked a large blast of energy while Jupiter focused her energy into her ultimate attack the Super Supreme Thunder Dragon.

While Jupiter charged her attack, Ahri used her own abilities to clear a direct path to the leader of the forces attacking them. Once a clear path was open, Jupiter unleashed her attack at their enemy.

They couldn't see the face of the person Ahri and Jupiter were fighting, but they watched in horror as the enemy merely laughed as he raised his hand and swatted the attack away.

After the attack failed more enemies appeared and Jupiter was left with only one option. She activated the lightning rod from her tiara again and used it to rechannel the thunder dragon attack back to her. Allowing the attack to merge with her body, Jupiter sprinted forward with blinding speed and struck the leader of the enemy causing a violent explosion that wiped out the rest of the enemies around them.

The light faded, Ahri had shielded herself from the explosion and quickly dropped the shield once the light faded. Looking up she saw the leader of the enemy holding Jupiter by the collar of her sailor outfit. The enemy's laugh was more of a shriek, its long cloak was destroyed from the attack and the enemy under it was finally revealed.

It appeared human, but had black feathers growing from its arms and parts of its legs, almost like a humanoid crow, but its face was scaly almost like a lizard's.

"A valiant attempt" the enemy laughed, "But in the end you failed".

The enemy tossed Jupiter to Ahri and laughed once more before it vanished from sight. Ahri hurried to Jupiter and lifted her fallen friend into her arms, "Jupiter, stay with me" she cried as she held her hand against the side of Jupiter's neck.

Jupiter smiled weakly at Ahri, "Guess I overdid it".

Ahri frantically placed her hand against Jupiter's chest and closed her eyes, "Just hang on".

Jupiter grabbed Ahri's hand and moved it away.

"What are you doing?" Ahri gasped as she pulled her hand free from Jupiter's and placed it against her chest again only to see Jupiter shake her head.

"It's alright Ahri; you don't need to waste your energy healing me. I don't think it would work anyway".

"Just be quiet and let me heal you!" Ahri cried.

Jupiter moved Ahri's hand again still smiling at her, "Go to Usagi and the others, its up to you guys now to protect her". Jupiter's eyes slowly began closing leaving Ahri yelling at her to stay awake for just a bit longer.

Ahri tried and tried to keep what little life Jupiter had left in her from fading, but she didn't have the strength she was too injured to heal herself and Jupiter at the same time.

"I didn't want to believe it" Ahri said without turning around, "I wanted to believe that I could still save her, but I knew such a wish wasn't going to come true. Jupiter had fallen and I was forced to return with several injuries and alone".

"So that's what that monster meant last night" Ami said, "The monster that attacked Usagi and me last night said something about how she killed a sailor scout".

Ahri clenched her fist, "It didn't stop there" she said, "Venus was gravely wounded in the next battle and was forced to escape along with Mercury and Princess Usagi leaving myself and Mars to continue fighting".

Once again the image above them changed now showing Ahri and Mars fighting off more enemies. Just like before their numbers began to overwhelm them until Ahri and Mars were completely surrounded.

The enemy began closing in ready to finish them both off, but Mars didn't plan on falling there, she placed her hands together and extended her thumbs and index fingers focusing her energy into a fireball, but Ahri stopped her.

"Don't!" she said grabbing Mars' hands and pushing them down, "I'll deal with them, you get ready to run".

"Run away!" Mars yelled, "You can't be serious".

Ahri held her arms out and created a shield around them, keeping the enemy from reaching them. "I won't let you die Mars, I failed to protect Jupiter and I refuse to fail again. If I die then so be it, but at least you'll live to keep protecting Princess Usagi".

With a single yell, Ahri expelled her shield causing it to explode outward obliterating all of the enemies that surrounded her and Mars.

Completely exhausted Ahri fell to her knees breathing heavily. Mars kneeled next to her and helped her up, placing one of her arms over her shoulder.

"Nice job, now let's get out of here" Mars said before another enemy appeared right in front of them.

The cloaked enemy smirked as he pointed his hand at Mars' forehead.

Ahri pushed herself away from Mars and attacked the enemy in front of them, but he merely sidestepped her before knocking her away.

Ahri slowly crawled back to her feet to see Mars glaring at her, "Mars are you alright?" Ahri asked before a fireball flashed by her.

Ahri's eyes were frozen in fear as Mars began advancing toward her with an evil glare in her eyes.

"Mars stop!" Ahri yelled, "Don't do this he's controlling you!"

Mars scoffed before firing another fireball toward Ahri who quickly rolled to the side to dodge, but a second one hit her in the leg, burning her.

Ahri got back to her feet just as Mars attacked her again just as Mars attacked her again, but she created a small shield around her to block the attack.

"Fight him Mars! You're stronger than he his!"

Ahri continued to plead with Mars, but to no avail. Mars eventually advanced on her and continued to attack her until Ahri's exhaustion forced her to drop her shield.

Mars once again began charging an attack forcing Ahri to repel her. Ahri threw her right hand out sending a gust of force with it, making Mars fly back.

Mars quickly got back up, seemingly uninjured from the attack and began moving toward Ahri again.

"Don't make me do this" Ahri said, her voice breaking as if she were about to start crying. Mars grinned at her before channeling her energy into her ultimate attack. Seeing the massive fire bird forming above Mars, Ahri pleaded once more for Mars to stop, but her cries went unanswered.

Mars launched her attack toward Ahri who closed her eyes as the fire bird flew toward her.

The image above them became distorted and all they heard was Ahri's voice crying around them from all directions. Eventually the image became clear again and showed Ahri standing in front of Mars who was leaning against her with empty eyes and a small stream of blood running from her mouth.

Ahri had hit Mars so hard her chest shattered and caved in against her heart and lungs killing her instantly. Ahri was partly frozen by her actions, continuing to hold her open right palm against Mars' chest while her left arm was wrapped around her back while she cried into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" she cried before a familiar voice began laughing.

"And so another one falls while you survive" the shrieking voice taunted.

Ahri looked up from Mars' shoulder to see the same enemy who had defeated Jupiter standing there laughing at her, "Only the strong survive right? You should be proud of yourself to have made it this far. The weak only have one purpose and that's to die at the hands of the strong".

The enemy summoned more minions around her, "Now it's your turn. You can take solace in the fact that you managed to kill one of us, but now you to shall die".

Ahri slowly placed Mars' body on the ground before standing up and looking at the enemy before her, "You're right" she said coldly, "Only the strong survive, which is why you're going to die".

Ahri raised her hand to the sky and violently closed her fist causing an extreme blast of energy around them blowing away most of the enemies, but her strength was already passed its limit and she fell to her knees once again.

The enemy laughed again after returning to its feet, "Still defiant even in your current state. I applaud your will to fight, but its time for you to join your friends".

The enemy swiftly jumped and appeared in front of Ahri, rearing back her clawed hand and driving it through Ahri's left shoulder before grabbing her by the throat and lifting her off the ground.

Ahri was so exhausted she could barely feel the pain as the monster's claws pierced through her shoulder and were pulled back out.

The monster began taunting her, "Tell me sage, what do you see in your future now? Do you still think we'll be defeated?"

Ahri slowly raised her right arm and grabbed the monster's wrist that held her throat, "I see…your death. Only the strong survive right? Then I'll go back, far back to a time long before you show up…and…I'll make sure they're ready for you…strong enough to make you regret ever showing up…strong enough to make you cower in fear".

The monster immediately began laughing, "As if I'd let you do such a thing, you're powers may be great sage, but I'm sure you'll find it hard to time travel while dead!"

"Mars fire!" Ahri yelled, quickly pointing her index finger at the monster's eye and blasting her with a fireball.

The monster dropped Ahri and stumbled back frantically rubbing the fire that burned her face.

Ahri quickly limped away from her enemy and focused as much of her strength as possible to open a giant rift in front of her, much like the one the girls saw in the sky the day before.

Before stepping through the rift, Ahri looked back at Mars and closed her eyes to hold back her tears, "I'm sorry, I'll see to it that you and Jupiter are avenged".

Ahri stepped through the rift and slowly began falling from a clear blue sky gently landing in an empty alley and rested herself against the wall.

"That's where it started" Ahri said as the image vanished. She finally turned to face them, "I came here to help you fight against an enemy that will eventually come to Earth you must all become strong enough to defeat them, far stronger than you are now".

"I can understand all of that" Ami began, "But there's one thing I don't get. If you came to Earth the same day that rift opened then how did you transfer to our school, everyone seemed to already know about your arrival Ms. Haruna even said she didn't find out until afterschool, that rift didn't open until almost an hour after school ended".

Ahri turned back around and another image appeared, showing the injured Ahri after she defeated the monster that followed her through the rift.

The image showed her defeating the monster and then failing to erase Usagi, Ami's and Luna's memory of the battle before she fled. Ahri vanished into the shadows and limped through several alleys before meeting with herself in the street.

"Ahri!" she gasped to herself.

The Ahri in the street stopped when she saw herself injured and leaning against the wall.

"What?" Ahri muttered before realizing what was going on. "What happened?" she asked running over to her injured self.

The injured Ahri fell to her knees once again, "Great…danger…in the future. Find the Sailor Senshi and make them stronger. Far stronger than they are now…they'll need to be".

The injured Ahri collapsed into the other Ahri's arms, her breathing shallow. She looked up, "I can't hold on any longer it's up to you".

The injured Ahri closed her eyes and slowly began radiating a faint yellow light before turning transparent and disappearing entirely leaving the other Ahri alone.

The image vanished once again and Ahri turned to face them, "I already lived in this time period. I lived in Kyoto for fifteen years since being reborn after the fall of the moon kingdom and now I live in Tokyo".

The darkness around them started fading and was being replaced by a bright orange light.

"My future self traveled back to warn me so I could prevent what was going to happen in the future, so I sought you out and now here we are".

The darkness was finally gone and they were all back at Rei's shrine, the sun had already begun to set.

"We're home" Minako said after the darkness was completely gone.

Ahri dropped to her knees again, "Now you have to choose" she forced herself back up "Allow me to help and prepare you for what is to come, or choose to ignore what I've shown and told you".

Rei stepped forward, "Just tell me one thing. Luna said the Celestial Guardians are supposed to be extremely powerful, so why do you look so exhausted and beaten?"

Ahri looked over her shoulder at Rei, "As I said before, most of my powers have diminished so I'm unable to reach the full power you would have seen from another Guardian. I'm still quite capable of fighting and defending myself, but against so many…eventually I will become fatigued. As powerful as the Guardians are we can still die just like anyone else, we're not immortal".

Makoto stepped forward, "In those images we saw, we all look the same age as we are now, just how far in the future is that?"

Ahri turned to face them, "One year, in just over a year from now that enemy will be here so I need to prepare all of you for them".

"Only a year?" Ami muttered.

Ahri nodded, "It may seem like a short time to prepare for something so dangerous, but I have faith that you can overcome them".

Makoto looked at her friends to read their expressions, they all showed signs of hesitation. "Alright, I'm in" she said looking back at Ahri.

Both Rei and Usagi immediately voiced their concern on the matter, but Minako stepped forward as well and agreed with Makoto.

"We're Sailor Senshi right?" Minako asked them "It's our duty to protect Usagi and if the Negaverse comes here we'll just fight them and win like always right?"

Ami stepped forward as well, "I'm with you. I'll fight and protect the Earth with my life I am Sailor Mercury after all".

Rei still had her suspicions about Ahri, but she could sense her intentions were true, even though she was lying about something she wanted to protect them. Rei looked to Usagi and smiled, "Well?"

"Well what?" Usagi asked "Why are you looking at me?"

Rei continued to smile at her, "We're outvoted looks like we don't have a choice". Rei walked over to the others and stood next to Minako before turning back to Usagi.

Usagi looked at her friends and slumped, "I just know I'm going to regret this" she moaned as she slowly walked over to them.

Once Usagi joined them, Ahri turned away from them "And so it begins. Today you saw what it is you'll be facing. Tomorrow when I'm healed we'll begin". Ahri looked back at the sky, the glow from the setting sun was warm and she actually smiled, "Get some rest; I'll give you an hour after school to prepare. We'll meet here when its time".

"Alright well I'll see you guys tomorrow" Makoto said taking her leave with Minako right behind her.

Ami left as well, "We spent so much time watching those images that I'm way behind on my studies and I've got a lot to catch up on, see you tomorrow".

"Wait for me Ami" Usagi called, "Let's grab some sundaes on the way home".

Ami looked at her friend while they walked away from the shrine, "Usagi don't you think it's a little late for those? Besides you haven't even eaten dinner yet".

"Oh what's so bad about having some desert before dinner once in a while?" Usagi asked.

Eventually their voices faded away and the only ones left were Ahri and Rei. Looking over to Rei, Ahri saw the distrust in her eyes, "You don't trust me do you?"

"I believe what you're telling us is true" Rei began "About the enemy we'll have to fight, but you're lying about something else. I'm sure you can understand how hard it would be to trust someone when you know they're lying to you".

Ahri lowered her eyes away from Rei, "I admit part of what I told you isn't true. It's of little importance however".

"I'll be the judge of that" Rei fired back, "And while you're at it why don't you explain how you used my power in those images we saw".

Ahri's eyes returned to Rei, "The Guardians are capable of using the same power as all of the Senshi; since we're so closely attuned to the stars and other celestial bodies we can command the same energy as you or the others".

"And the part you were lying about?" Rei asked her, crossing her arms over her stomach.

Ahri once more moved looked away from her and at the ground, "…It's something I'd rather not talk about".

Rei remained adamant, "I can't trust you if you don't tell me".

Ahri still refused to look at her, "I lied about how I lost my powers. I didn't misuse them…I…" Ahri stopped and looked up at the sky once more; the moon was starting to become visible in the horizon.

"Well?" Rei asked her again before she noticed a tear running down the side of Ahri's face "What are you crying for?" she asked her, dropping her harsh tone.

"Sorry" Ahri said before turning around, "I…I don't want to talk about it, another time maybe, but for now…I'll see you tomorrow".

Ahri quickly walked away leaving Rei alone, she could sense that Ahri was lying. "She lied about how she lost her powers" she muttered to herself, "If she won't tell me then I know a way to find out".

Entering the shrine, Rei sat in front of a lit fire pit and closed her eyes for a few moments before placing her hands together in a meditation style.

"Oh great spirit of fire, come to me and show me what it is Ahri is hiding. What is she trying to keep secret?"

Inside the fire an image slowly became visible, Rei watched patiently as the image became clearer and eventually showed an image of a courtyard, it looked like one in the moon kingdom before it was attacked. Sitting on a bench, looking up at the planet Mars was Rei and Ahri.

"What is this?" she muttered before the image showed Ahri lean toward Rei and rest her head on Rei's shoulder, Ahri was smiling she seemed really happy in the image.

"What is this?" she muttered again "Were we friends back then?"

In the image, Rei wrapped her arm around Ahri's shoulder and held her close to her as she leaned her head against Ahri's, both of them were smiling as they closed their eyes.


	3. The First Test

The final bell rang signaling the end of the day and students from every class began filing out of the rooms rushing to get to various things, dates, hangouts or home.

Waiting for the room to clear out, Ahri continued to sit at her desk while staring out the window; she could barely make out the roof of the Hikawa shrine from the school.

"Hey Ahri!" Makoto called, walking over to her "Whaddya say you walk to the shrine with us?"

"Sure" Ahri said in a gloomy tone as she got up and grabbed the briefcase she used for her books.

"You sound kinda down" Makoto noticed, "Is something wrong?"

"No" Ahri admitted, "Just thinking about what happened to you and Mars…I don't want to have to go through that again".

Makoto looked at her a bit confused, "But you didn't go through that. You're future self did right?"

Ahri nodded, "But when she made contact with me here all of her memories transferred to me so I relive them as if they happened to me".

Makoto lowered her head for a second, "I guess I can't blame you for being so gloomy. You did watch two of your friends die right in front of you. I can still remember the day my parents died".

Ahri nodded, but didn't say anything. As much as she wanted to believe that a year's worth of training could help them stop the nameless enemy that was coming she still knew it was going to take a lot more than she can do to help them win".

"Anyway" Makoto said brining Ahri out of her thoughts, "Let's get going. Usagi and Ami are already waiting for us".

"Right" Ahri nodded.

The two girls left the classroom to join Ami and Usagi in the front gate.

"Hey there" Ami waved once she saw Ahri and her friend.

"Hey Ami" Makoto said before looking around for Usagi "Where's Usagi?"

"Oh she saw Mamoru while we were waiting and ran off with him" Ami smiled, "She did promise to meet up with us at the shrine though".

Ahri gave a muffled grunt, "Mamoru…I remember him".

"What do you mean?" Ami asked her.

Ahri shook her head, "Mamoru was mortally wounded in the first encounter with the enemy. He escaped, but didn't last long…Princess Usagi was devastated when we found his body".

"So he never made it back before he died?" Makoto asked.

Ahri nodded, "Prin…Usagi started to worry so we all left to look for him. When we found him he was already…" Ahri looked away from them "She didn't even have time to mourn him before they attacked us".

"How horrible" Ami said "I can't begin to imagine how bad that must've been".

"Well let's go" Ahri said walking past them, "The only way to prevent that future from happening is to prepare to fight against it".

"She's kind of cold don't you think?" Ami asked Makoto after Ahri walked around the corner.

"Can you blame her though?" Makoto asked her in return "She did watch Rei and me die right in front of her and she knew there was nothing she could do to save us".

"I guess you're right" Ami admitted, "Witnessing something like that and not being able to do anything…It must've really affected her. Maybe we should take her out to have some fun one day, show her it's ok to relax once in a while. I bet she feels pretty closed in right now".

Makoto agreed, "That's not a bad idea Ami, there's a carnival in town next week maybe we should see if she wants to go".

Ami agreed to the idea and the two friends ran out the schoolyard and after Ahri. They looked around for a while, but didn't see any trace of Ahri anywhere.

"Do you think she's at the shrine already?" Ami asked.

Makoto looked down at her, "Impossible its miles away".

"But yesterday she did seem to be at multiple places at once" Ami pointed out, "Maybe she has the ability to travel long distances in a short time".

"Oh yeah" Makoto hummed after remembering that Ahri had contacted all of them within a few seconds of each other "Do you think she can teleport or something?"

Ami actually had several ideas on how Ahri appeared in so many places at once, but was more concerned with her warning of what was to come than her ability to appear in multiple places.

The two of them continued to walk through the city until reaching a bus stop that would take them to the shrine.

"What kind of training do you think Ahri has in mind for us?" Ami asked.

"I wish I knew" Makoto replied, "I've actually been wondering that myself since I left yesterday. If this enemy she keeps talking about is really as dangerous as she says she's probably going to put us through a lot to make sure we're ready".

Across town, Minako was on her way to the shrine with Artemis at her heels, "Are you sure Minako?" the cat asked her.

"I'm sure Artemis" she replied in a stern voice, "Out of all of us I have clear recollection of most of my past life. There's something about Ahri that's bothering me, I know we can trust her, but I feel like she's going to be a handful down the road".

"Define handful" Artemis requested, "Are we talking Usagi handful or Rei handful?"

"Artemis" Minako gasped, "Did you just make a joke?"

The white cat smiled as he jumped into Minako's arms "Maybe, but in all seriousness I did pick up on some strange vibes from Ahri yesterday. She's definitely connected to the Negaverse so I think we should be really cautious around her".

"Minako!" Rei's voice called from behind her.

"Oh Rei" Minako said after seeing her friend run up to her, "I figured you'd be home already".

Rei shook her head, "Actually I got held up at school. I got a weird feeling, like someone was watching me".

Artemis looked up at her, "Hmm you're probably just on edge after what Ahri showed us yesterday, but it never hurts to be careful".

"You're probably ri…" Suddenly there was a heavy presence of dark energy swirling around them.

"What is this?" Minako yelled as a violent wind began blowing, almost knocking both of them off their feet.

"This isn't good!" Artemis yelled, "I'm sensing some serious nega activity nearby, whatever it's coming from its big!"

"Rei let's go" Minako said, catching her balance.

Rei nodded and they both reached for their wands and called out the name of their guardian planets to transform into their Senshi forms.

Sailor Venus and Mars along with Artemis ran in search of the entity causing the violent wind and dark energy, they didn't have to search long before they found it.

"Hold it!" Mars demanded once they found a cloaked figure with a swirling vortex of dark energy around him.

"Ah Sailors Venus and Mars" the cloaked figure said without turning to look at them, his voice was male and the energy swirling around him was a clear indication of his power. "I have to say you are both very brave indeed to actively search for me. I'm sure you could tell how far above you my power is just from the feeling of it".

"Who are you?" Venus demanded, "What are you doing here?"

The cloaked man laughed, "You wish to know my name? I'll tell you! I am". The vortex of dark energy subsided as the man revealed a hand from his cloak and turned it around to show a tattoo on the back, it showed a star with four points on it, but it was black. "I am Kurobuchi! And I am the leader of the Konsui group; remember those two names well for it won't be long until you meet us again".

Another vortex of dark energy began swirling around the area as Kurobuchi started floating off the ground, "I have a message I want you to deliver, to that girl who falsely claims to be one of the Celestial Guardians. Tell her that her lies will soon be revealed and when they are I'll be there to feed off of her misery".

Kurobuchi's laughter echoed as the vortex became so violent that neither Rei or Minako could see him any longer, eventually the vortex subsided once more and Kurobuchi was no where to be seen.

After it was clear that Kurobuchi was gone, the two Senshi returned to their civilian identities before rushing to the shrine to inform the others of what just happened.

At the shrine, Ami and Makoto were already there talking to Ahri who seemed extremely restless. Ahri was sitting on the stairs to the shrine itself, nervously tapping her foot on the ground and occasionally looking at the trees surrounding the shrine as if she were expecting something to come out of them.

"Ami, Makoto!" Minako called to them as her and Rei reached the top of the shrine steps.

"Oh Minako, Rei you're finally here" Ami said after seeing her friends. Noticing their panicked expressions she asked, "What is it? Did something happen?"

Rei and Minako quickly explained what had happened and the cloaked man they ran into, Rei made sure to include the 'message' he wanted them to give to Ahri.

"Kurobuchi?" Ami repeated.

"Konsui group?" Makoto continued before looking at Ahri who seemed extra nervous now "Are they the enemy you're preparing us for?"

Ahri shook her head, "I'm not sure. I haven't heard any names from them until now. If they are the same enemy and they've found a way to come here we may not have as much time as I thought".

"Enough of that" Rei said in a demanding tone as she stepped forward and looked at Ahri, "What did he mean when he said he had a message for the one who falsely claimed to be one of the Celestial Guardians? And what did he mean by your lies will be revealed? What aren't you telling us?"

Ahri looked down as Rei continued to bombard her with questions and suspicion.

"And finally why don't you explain why I can sense the Negaverse so strongly from you. Come clean already!"

Ahri balled her left hand into a fist and gritted her teeth, but quickly calmed down when she remembered what her purpose there was, "He's just trying to create doubt and friction between everyone. He knows there's a high chance you'll win if he doesn't intervene so he's trying to undermine me and considering we just met out of the blue yesterday he couldn't have picked a better time to do it".

Ahri stood up, "Both of you witnessed some of his power first hand, if you still think you don't have to worry about him then fine. Just remember I came here to help prepare all of you against him and his forces. This isn't about me or him, this is about all of you; it's your jobs to protect the Moon Princess and it's my job to make sure you're all strong enough to do that".

Ahri stepped forward until she was in the middle of all of them, "Now are we ready to begin or not?"

"What about Usagi?" Ami asked trying to keep the subject away from Rei's interrogation.

"Assuming she arrives at all" Ahri began "I'll send her along as well and if Prince Mamoru happens to be with her I'll think about sending him".

"Where are you sending us?" Makoto asked her.

"The Silver Millennium" Ahri answered as she raised her hand to the silver locket on her chest and touched the emerald on it. Gathering a great deal of power from it she created some kind of barrier around the four Senshi and they began levitating higher and higher.

"Back to Queen Beryl's invasion" Ahri told them, "I'll be sending you to the moon kingdom just seconds before the battle started so be ready, in exactly an hour I'll bring you back here".

Once the barrier containing the four Senshi rose above the shrine roof, Ahri snapped her fingers and it vanished. For a brief moment all the four Senshi saw was a black void all around them before they appeared in the courtyard of the Moon Kingdom.

"We're really here" Ami said just before something exploded further down the courtyard.

The four of them were in their Senshi outfits and they could hear the yelling and roaring of battle below them as the battle started.

"What are we supposed to do here exactly?" Mars asked.

"You fight" Ahri's voice said to them from the sky, "It's a war you fight. This is a test to see how you deal with massive conflict under pressure. There will come a time when you have to make a decision to retreat to reinforce another side of the battlefield, but you must leave someone to cover your retreat and that person will most likely die".

"As the personal guards to the Moon Princess you must learn to make such judgement calls. Sacrifice one or several to save many more or leave those requesting aid to fight for themselves. This will also serve as a means to return your memories of the attack that day".

Ahri's voice disappeared and the four Senshi looked at each other.

"Should we?" Mercury asked.

"We don't have a choice" Jupiter told her, "We're the Sailor Senshi it's our job to protect the Moon Princess and if doing that means we have to do this then I say let's go for it".

Jupiter agreed, "I'm with you Venus, let's do it".

Mars also agreed, "I may not like the idea of this, but we're not getting out until we see it through so let's go".

"Are you coming Mercury?" Jupiter asked her friend.

Mercury nodded, "Alright wherever you guys go I'll follow".

"The let's go" Jupiter said as they rushed forward into the battle.

The four Senshi quickly reached the end of the courtyard and looked down at the palace garden and front gate from the balcony, they could see the entire battle from where they were standing.

"Well Venus?" Jupiter asked "You were the leader back then what should we do?"

Venus made a quick observation of the battle field, "We're going to the front, Mercury where is the enemy force strongest?"

Mercury activated her visor and scanned the battlefield, before pointing to the east, "That's where the enemy presence is strongest it seems that Jadeite is there".

"Alright then" Venus said, "Mars you head over there and deal with Jadeite, if you need help contact us on the communicator".

Mars nodded, "Alright leave the east side to me". Mars jumped over the railing and headed to the east side of the battle.

"It seems Nephrite is leading the forces at the west" Mercury told them "And Zoisite is leading the frontal assault".

"Alright then, Mercury you and Jupiter go to the west and handle Nephrite, I'll go to the front and deal with Zoisite, remember to call for help if you need it".

Mercury and Jupiter nodded before all three of them rushed off to their assigned posts in the battle.

From Earth, Ahri was sitting on the porch with her eyes closed, watching the battle through meditation unaware that Rei' grandfather was staring at her.

"Hey are you awake?" the old priest asked her, "Hello?" Seeing the way Ahri didn't flinch even when he pinched her leg he smiled, "That's some serious determination, my Rei could learn a lot from this one whoever she is. Maybe I should bring her some homemade tea or something for when she comes back".

The old man returned inside the shrine just as Usagi and Mamoru showed up and walked over to her.

"So this is her?" Mamoru asked after seeing Ahri sitting on her knees with her legs folded under her and her hands turned upward in a cup fashion.

Usagi nodded, "That's her, I wonder where everyone else is…Oh no I forgot about the training we were all supposed to go through!" Seeing that Ahri didn't move or react at all Usagi grew a mischievous smile and turned away, "Well there's no point is waiting here. Who knows how long she'll be like that, come on Mamoru let's go somewhere oh I know how about the ice cre…"

"Usagi" Ahri's voice said calmly before her eyes opened and she slowly stood up, "You're late. I've already sent the others to their training".

"Training?" Usagi asked awkwardly, "Oh was that today? I completely forgot" she said trying to act innocent and gullible.

Ahri gave her a harsh smile, "I'd advise you to take this more seriously Usagi, in case you've forgotten the enemy that's coming is strong enough to kill you and the other Senshi without much effort".

"What enemy?" Mamoru asked stepping forward.

"Ah Prince Endymion, you're here as well it seems" Ahri said in a condescending tone.

"What enemy are you referring to?" Mamoru asked again.

Ahri kneeled back down before returning to her meditation stance, "I'll show you the exact same thing I showed Usagi and her friends yesterday. And to remind Usagi what you're all up against I'll show her once more".

Usagi panicked and began waving her hands in front of her face, "No that's OK I remember quite well what we're up against".

Ahri gave her another hostile smile before trapping both of them inside a barrier just like the others and transporting them off to watch what happened in her future.

"Now then" Ahri said to herself before closing her eyes and returning to her meditation.

At the battle for the moon kingdom, the forces of the Negaverse were growing more powerful as the battle went on. Every soldier that fell, his energy was drained by the one who defeated him.

Mars continued to fight against the enemy forces, slowly pushing them back, but more continued to show up to replace the ones that were defeated. "This is hopeless" Mars growled "More just keep coming".

Mars could hear a familiar haunting laughter through the roaring sounds of battle, "Jadeite" she growled before running through the crowd of soldiers to find him. Pushing her way through she finally reached the outside and saw Jadeite watching from atop a pillar for a destroyed archway.

"Jadeite!" she yelled to get his attention.

Jadeite looked down at her, "Oh you know my name? How interesting" Jadeite jumped down and eyed Mars as if he was examining her.

"What are you looking at!?" Mars yelled when she noticed what he was doing.

Jadeite scoffed, "Unimpressive, are you the best they can send against me? A woman has no chance of matching my power".

Mars scoffed back at him, "I wouldn't bet on that. Didn't anyone ever teach you the quickest way to lose is to underestimate your opponent".

Jadeite glared at her, "If you think you're so powerful then come at me. I just hope you don't start crying when you realize what you got yourself into".

As Mars and Jadeite began fighting; Jupiter and Mercury had begun their battle against Nephrite in the west.

"So they've sent out the guardian Senshi have they?" Nephrite mocked when he saw Mercury Jupiter. "Is the Queen really so desperate that she's willing to throw your lives away just so she can hold on to the false hope that she can win this?"

"Don't think you've won yet Nephrite" Jupiter yelled "As long as we're still standing we'll keep fighting until we've won".

Nephrite laughed, "Well then I guess I'll just have to kill you quickly".

Nephrite appeared next to Jupiter and tried to attack her with his sword, but thankfully she dodged at last second, the blade missing the side of her face by a mere inch. "Oh just a few more inches to the side and I would've had you" he mocked.

Jupiter smirked at him, "Don't underestimate us Nephrite".

Nephrite laughed again, "Look around you! You allies fall one after another, your palace courtyard has been reduced to rubble and our forces continue to grow stronger and stronger, what hope do you have of winning?"

"Mercury ice bubbles!" Mercury yelled catching Nephrite's attention "Freeze!"

"What is this?" Nephrite yelled as the icy mist shrouded around him not only obstructing his vision, but quickly freezing him. "Not a chance!" he yelled jumping out of the mist and targeting Mercury, "Did you really think that would work?"

"Actually we did" Jupiter said from behind him.

"What?" Nephrite gasped as he turned to see Jupiter standing above him on a destroyed archway with lightning cackling all around her.

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon crash!" she yelled as she unleashed her attack on Nephrite. Nephrite screamed as the thunder dragon neared him with its mouth open as if it intended to devour him whole.

Once the dragon crashed down on Nephrite he fell to the ground "This can't be" he groaned, "I…can't be defeated…I'm…" he groaned one last time before his eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

"We won" Mercury gasped.

"Well of course we did" Jupiter told her "There's no time to celebrate though. Let's push these guys back and then go to help Mars and Venus!"

Mercury and Jupiter continued to push the enemy forces back while their friends continued to fight their own battles elsewhere.

At the front of the battlefield, Venus had already engaged Zoisite in battle.

"Do you really think you can defeat us?" Zoisite mocked, "Even if you manage to defeat me, which you won't you still couldn't defeat this entire army alone".

"I'm actually more interested in knowing how someone so immature was appointed as a leader" Venus retorted.

Zoisite gritted her teeth, "I'll show you who the immature one is. I just hope you don't run off crying when I beat you into the ground".

Zoisite charged in, but Venus easily evaded her attack before retaliating by kicking Zoisite's weapon out of her hand.

"I don't need a weapon to beat you!" Zoisite screamed as she appeared behind Venus and held her hand out "Zoi!" she screamed sending out a pulse of dark energy knocking Venus to the ground.

Venus started getting up, but Zoisite kicked her in the stomach to knock her back down.

"Still think you're stronger than me?" she taunted as she prepared to finish Venus off.

"Wait!" Venus yelled, "You can't kill me".

"Why not?" Zoisite laughed, "What's stopping me?"

"Because I'm the moon princess" Venus lied, "If you kill me all of the power hidden within the palace will vanish".

Zoisite hesitated, _"She does look like the princess, but why would she be out here fighting? Shouldn't she be hiding with her mother in the palace?"_

Venus took advantage of Zoisite's hesitation and spun around sweeping her off her feet before getting up and pointing her finger at her, "Venus Crescent Beam!"

Zoisite growled as she got back up and retrieved her sword from the ground, "I'll take my chances!" she yelled as she swung her sword down at Venus.

"Smash!" Venus yelled firing her attack, aiming it at Zoisite's hand at last second.

Venus's attack once again disarmed Zoisite who flinched and halted her attack once her weapon was lost, giving Venus time to hit her again from behind.

"Nice try, but I'm afraid you lose" Venus told her before firing her beam once again at Zoisite's back knocking her down.

Zoisite slowly turned around to face Venus, "This isn't over yet" she sneered before her sword fell back down from the sky and impaled her.

"Actually" Venus said while Zoisite was pinned to the ground, "This fight was over the second you allowed your anger and ego to get in the way of your judgement. The way to win a battle isn't to be the strongest, but to keep calm and a level head when things turn against you. If you were able to do that you might've had a chance against me, but I suppose it's too late for you to learn that lesson".

"Damn you" Zoisite growled with her last breath before her head fell back.

Turning around, Venus returned to the fight determined to push back the enemy.

On the east side of the battlefield, Mars and Jadeite were locked in combat.

Mars was pushed back against a wall and Jadeite grabbed her by the throat holding her in place, "I have to admit you're beautiful up close, it's such a shame I have to kill you".

Mars smiled before she slapped Jadeite across the face leaving a paper talisman on him after doing so.

"What is this thing?" Jadeite yelled as he tried to pull it off, but once he moved it paralyzed him.

"What did I tell you?" Mars asked "You can't win if you underestimate your opponent the whole time". Placing her hands together, Mars extended her thumb and index fingers and channeled her energy into a fireball. "And for the record" she said to him "I'm the stronger between us".

Jadeite pleaded with her to stay her hand, but Mars wasn't going to give him the chance to retaliate, she launched her fireball which quickly took the shape of a massive firebird that arced up and dived down on him, engulfing Jadeite in a burst of flames that burned him to death.

"Congratulations" Ahri's voice said from the sky.

The four Senshi looked up at the sky as everything around them slowly began to vanish.

Once again engulfed by darkness, they felt as if they were all being flown around before a bright light blinded them and they were back at Rei's shrine.

"Welcome back" Ahri said to them just as another barrier appeared next to them and Usagi and Mamoru stepped out.

"Usagi, Mamoru" Ami said after seeing her friends appear.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Usagi laughed trying to act cool.

"You were late again weren't you?" Rei yelled.

"Hey" Usagi yelled back, "I had something important to take care of thank you very much".

"Oh yeah like what?" Rei asked rhetorically.

"Enough!" Ahri yelled at both of them. "This isn't the time for petty squabbles. The first test has been completed. You each faced a dangerous enemy and prevailed through the distraction of war".

Ahri looked at Minako, "Sailor Venus as the leader of the Guardian Senshi you showed great judgement in the face of conflict, sending the others to where they would be most useful. You also showed great cunning when you deceived your enemy into hesitating".

She looked to Ami and Makoto, "Both of you demonstrated how powerful of a weapon teamwork is when faced by a foe stronger than yourself".

She then looked to Rei, "And you Sailor Mars, you're enemy was far weaker than you, but even knowing that you didn't underestimate him. You showed just how important it is to always be cautious in a fight regardless of where or who it is your fighting. And by letting him believe he had the upper hand you sealed your victory with a surprise attack".

Ahri looked back at the sky; the sun had just started to set. "You've all done well today. I'll see you again tomorrow".

"Wait you're leaving?" Makoto asked.

Ahri stopped, but didn't look back at them "I've expended a great deal of energy and stamina by holding the four of you there for so long add to it I showed Prince Endymion what I showed all of you yesterday. I'm quite exhausted now and must rest".

Ahri walked away leaving everyone behind.

"I wonder if this is how it's going to be everyday" Makoto said.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked her.

Makoto turned to look at her, "What I mean is I wonder if she's going to be this tired at the end of everyday. I mean I feel fine, but she looks like she's about to collapse".

Ami placed her hand against her chin while rest her elbow against her other arm, "I see what you mean. None of us seem to be the least bit tired, but Ahri looks like she hasn't slept in days. Maybe putting us through these tests puts a great deal of strain on her".

"Oh Rei there you are!" a cheery old man's voice called from the shrine.

"Grandpa" Rei said looking at the old man "Is something wrong?"

The old man looked around, "Hmm she's gone. Was that girl a friend of yours Rei? She sat here for so long meditating, she didn't move an inch the entire time. I haven't seen such dedication since my days as a priest".

Rei awkwardly smiled at her grandfather, "That's nice Grandpa, go on back inside I'll be there in a moment".

The old man nodded with a smile, "Alright. I know it's important to enjoy your youth while you can, but don't neglect your duties and training for the shrine".

"I know Grandpa" Rei said in a half annoyed tone as the old man went back inside.

Rei turned to her friends, "Guess I'd better get inside, I've got a lot of homework today and I still have to clean the shrine so I'll see you all tomorrow".

Everyone bid Rei farewell as she went inside. With Rei leaving for the day everyone else decided to head home as well.

Ami had to make a quick stop at the library and Makoto decided to go with her, while Minako walked home partway with Usagi and Mamoru.

"Whoa Seriously?" Usagi asked after Minako told her about the test Ahri put them through.

Minako nodded, "Yep we won though".

"That must've been pretty rough, glad I missed it" Usagi said.

"Well I'm not sure about the others, but it wasn't all that bad for me" Minako said sounding pleased with herself.

Mamoru spoke up, "I have to admit I really liked the part where Zoisite hesitated because you told her you were the moon princess you two do look a lot alike, well except for the dumplings Usagi calls hair".

"Hey!" Usagi snapped, "Not funny Mamoru".

Mamoru, Minako and Artemis who was mostly quiet laughed before Minako took a turn to another street, "Well I'll see you guys".

"Bye Minako, bye Artemis" Usagi said before grabbing Mamoru's arm and hugging it.

"Hey Usagi" Mamoru said as they continued walking, "I can understand if you don't want to go through with any of this, but its my job to protect you as well as theirs, but it'd be a great help if you got stronger along with us".

"I know" Usagi moaned, "It just seems like it's always something or someone who's out to get us. I just want to be a normal person for a while that's all".

"I know what you mean" Mamoru told her, "But if we don't do it who else will? It has to be us".

Usagi lowered her head, "Alright, I'll do it for you because you asked so nicely".

Mamoru smiled awkwardly before they heard Ahri's voice around the corner.

"I said get lost!"

Both Mamoru and Usagi ran around the corner to see someone stopping Ahri by continuously stepping in front of her.

"Come on" the man pleaded, "You're not that much younger than me I'll be a real gentleman, we can go wherever you want".

Ahri closed her eyes and turned her back to him to walk away, something he didn't seem to like.

"Hey I'm trying to be nice here" he said grabbing Ahri's injured shoulder making her buckle from the pain.

"Oh did I hurt you?" the man asked, "You see that's what happens when you reject someone's kindness".

The man reached for Ahri's shoulder again and Mamoru and Usagi both yelled at him just before Ahri spun around and slammed her cupped hand against his throat making him choke for a few seconds.

The swift strike to the man's Adam's apple made him fall to his knees as he choked; Ahri gently grabbed his chin and made him look at her.

"Touch me again and I'll break your back so bad you'll be able to kiss your own ass".

Letting go of the man's face, Ahri walked over to Usagi and Mamoru and stopped in front of them when she saw the shocked look on Usagi's face.

"What?" she asked her.

"Wow Ahri" Usagi laughed awkwardly, "I can see why rumors of you getting into fights seemed so popular, you can be pretty scary haha".

"That's not why those rumors are flying around" Ahri told her.

"Oh?" Usagi muttered, "Then what is the reason?"

Ahri looked away from her and answered rather bluntly, "I may or may not have broken another student's nose…and a finger…and his wrist".

Usagi was silent for a few seconds before she began laughing, "Oh that was a good one Ahri I didn't know you could joke around".

Ahri stared at Usagi with a completely blank expression until she stopped laughing. Seeing the look on Ahri's face Usagi hung her head, "Geez Ahri maybe you should lighten up a bit".

When nightfall came, Rei sat in the fire room of the shrine to ask the spirit of fire to grant her another image.

"Oh Great Spirit of fire, I ask you to help me understand Ahri more, what is she really trying to hide?"

The flames burned brightly as an imaged appeared in the center of the fire, it showed a really young girl who was injured kneeling before Queen Beryl. Beryl laughed at the young girl before attacking her, knocking her far back. The girl slowly got back to her feet and looked at Beryl with a mix of fear and anger in her eyes.

"Is that Ahri?" Rei wondered before the image changed.

Now the fire showed Ahri and Rei sitting next to each other again, but this time it looked like they were on Earth. A river that was nearby actually, but the thing that surprised Rei the most was that she was wearing her school uniform. Ahri once again rested her head against Rei's shoulder and she did the same, resting her head gently against Ahri's as they watched the sun set over the city.

"Why do you keep showing these images?" Rei asked the fire spirit, but she received no answer. After the fire was silent for a while, Rei put it out and looked out the window at the night sky, "Are Ahri and I supposed to be friends or something? We both seem really happy in that image. Should I trust her more?"

Rei looked at the two crows that were always at the shrine, "What do you guys think?"

The two crows looked back at her and cawed at the same time.

"You think so to huh?" Rei said as if she understood them. Looking back at the moon in the sky she sighed, "Alright I'll try being nice to her. She's probably really hurting after what she's been through she could probably use a friend to talk to".

Rei turned back to the crows, "Well you two behave I'm going to bed now. Goodnight".

The crows cawed again as Rei returned to her room for the night.

* * *

**A/N.** And there's chapter 3. Ahri's first test is to see how well each of the Senshi perform under the stress of widespread conflict and she seems pleased with their results.

Ahri's cold and strictly business like attitude is leaving Ami and Makoto to wonder if the future she experienced has deeply scarred her in some way and have decided to help her have some fun when they can.

Minako and Artemis seem to trust her, but are still cautious around her for several reasons.

And Rei is still wondering if she can really trust her or not and with the fire spirit showing her images of the two of them together and smiling she's beginning to wonder just how close they were in the past.

I also wanted to show in this chapter that Ahri has seemed weak and tired since her first appearance, but she is more than capable of defending herself, the threat to her would be attacker I added for humor purposes.

Anyway hope you enjoyed it and I'll see ya next time.


	4. A Bond between Friends

Minako and Artemis were walking along a path in the park, it was Sunday so there was no school and with summer break only a week away, everyone seemed excited to be out of school for a while.

"Summer break" Minako quietly cheered, "I can't wait".

"Are you planning on going somewhere Minako?" the white cat asked his partner.

Minako thought for a moment, "Well I wouldn't mind going to the beach with everyone, after all I think we deserve some R&R after all we've been through".

"Well even if everyone wanted to go, would you have the money to do it?" Artemis asked, "A hotel room for five girls and two cats, Usagi would probably want to bring Mamoru along with her so add him to the list".

"I get it" Minako sighed, "Money poses a problem" Minako sighed again "Well I guess we can have fun here, there's the arcade and the theatre".

"Well I heard Makoto and Ami talking about a carnival that's in town" Artemis told her, "Maybe you could go to that".

Minako placed her hands behind her head, "We could, but it's only in town for the weekend, what would we do after that?"

Artemis stopped to look at her, "Well you don't have to go somewhere special to have fun do you? Getting to be with your friends should be good enough right?"

Minako nodded, "That's true, but it's not that simple for us. We're different from everyone else. Even if we all hang out here, just about everywhere we go will remind us of one of our struggles against the Negaverse. But if we went to the beach or somewhere away from here, we could just have fun and completely forget about all of that even if it's just for a single day. You know a chance to actually be normal and have fun for once".

Artemis lowered his head, "You do have a point, if there's anyone who deserves a rest more than anyone else it's definitely you guys and you didn't just defeat Queen Beryl you also stop Anne and Alan from trying to drain the energy from the town to feed that tree. You've all done so much and haven't really had any real time to relax as friends".

Minako smiled, "That's what I like about you Artemis. You understand me when I really need you to".

Artemis sat down and curled his tail around his body, "Well I can't exactly deny you the rest you deserve now can I? Besides even though Luna and I aren't able to help you in an actual battle I'd still like to think of us as part of the team".

Minako kneeled down and scratched his ear, "Of course you're both part of the team. You've saved us more than once and it was you who awakened me to my identity in the first place. As far as I'm concerned you and Luna are irreplaceable".

There was a loud rustling sound in the bushes behind them and Minako turned around to see what it is, this early in the morning she was sure it was just an animal, but ever the cautious one she readied herself just in case.

The rustling continued until a long thin leg stepped out from the brush.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday" Artemis said when they saw what was causing the noise.

A single Sika deer stepped out from the brush and sniffed at the ground before its tail shot up and it turned its head to Minako and Artemis.

"Wow" Minako muttered seeing the deer looking at them, "I don't think I've ever seen a deer this close before".

The large doe was about five feet away from them; it just looked at them obviously very cautious of their presence.

Artemis looked up at Minako, "It is pretty early and there aren't that many people out here yet so it makes sense that they'd be this close to the city right now".

Minako slowly reached out her hand to the doe and stood still, "Hey there, good morning".

The doe turned toward her and timidly walked over to her and sniffed at her hand.

"You're pretty friendly" Minako said which startled the animal. The doe withdrew its head and took a step back, but Minako calmly kept her hand held out and stepped toward it, "Its ok" she said as she turned her hand around and gently ran it over the doe's head.

While Minako was petting the doe, Artemis noticed a large cut on its hind leg and pointed it out.

Minako looked around at the cut and covered her mouth, "That's a nasty cut" she said, "What happened to you?" she asked the deer as she reached for the injury, but the deer quickly backed away and ran off toward the river.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Minako you shouldn't worry about it too much" Artemis told her, "I know it looks bad, but nature has a way of preserving its life".

"I guess you're right" Minako agreed before they heard someone talking.

"You hear that?" she asked her feline companion.

Artemis nodded, "Whoever it is it sounds like they're at the river".

Walking past the line of bushes and trees, Minako and Artemis reached the river and looked around.

"It sounds like she's singing" Artemis said once they got close enough to better hear what it was. Looking down the river Artemis saw someone, "Over there".

Minako looked down the river and was surprised to see who was there, "That's Ahri! What's she doing out here this early?"

Artemis looked up at her, "Well she's not exactly normal either, that girl is a real mystery".

Minako stepped out from behind the trees and started walking over to Ahri who didn't seem to be aware of their presence.

"Smiled and told myself, ain't it great that all is clear? All carefree here I go, setting my sights on the world 'cause I know".

Minako and Artemis stopped a few yards away from Ahri, deciding not to interrupt her.

"There are greater things waiting out there. On the hardened road that I will tread

and these wonders one by one will become just a part of me I know; now I know"

"There are crazy hazards ahead yet I don't really fear them as I should. Not that now I have unshakable faith that inside of me my smile is shining bright just because now I know"

Ahri paused for a brief moment, but didn't open her eyes as she slowly swayed back and forth. She slowly reached her hands up and held them together against her chest and she opened her mount again.

"There are miracles waiting for me. On the weathered road that I will tread and these wonders one by one will become just a part of me I know, now I know"

"There are crazy hazards ahead yet I don't really fear them as I should. Not that now I have unshakable faith that inside of me the sky is shining bright just because now I know"

"Now I feel it, I can see it bright as day, it's clear now, now I know I'm on the right track fearless 'cause I know now".

"Now I feel it, I can see it bright as day, it's clear now, now I know I'm on the right track fearless 'cause I know now".

Ahri opened her eyes and looked up at the morning sky before falling back into a sitting position on the ground.

"That was good" Minako said, surprising her.

Ahri looked over to Minako who was smiling at her, "Oh, morning Minako".

Minako walked over to her and sat down next to her, "I didn't know you could sing like that".

"It's just that one song really" Ahri told her, "When the moon kingdom was still around, I would always sing that when I needed something to cheer me up".

"Are you feeling down about something?" Minako asked her.

Ahri didn't answer she just looked down at the river.

"You can tell me Ahri" Minako said, "We're friends aren't we?"

"Are we?" Ahri asked in a rather blank tone, "I'm just here to prepare all of you for what's to come".

Minako looked up at the sky; the moon was still faintly visible in the early morning sky, "Well we were friends during the Silver Millennium right? And we were friends in a year from now right? So why can't we be friends now?"

"Friends are supposed to protect each other" Ahri said, "I failed to save Makoto, I couldn't even save R…" Ahri looked down again, "Do I deserve friends if I can't protect them when they need me?"

Minako looked at Ahri and noticed tears in her eyes, "You can't blame yourself Ahri. You showed us your memories, you did everything you could".

"It wasn't enough" Ahri replied bluntly.

"Well that's why you here isn't it?" Minako asked her, "To make sure we survive this time. You came back because you didn't want us to die; you're protecting us now by training us to become stronger".

"Thank you Minako" Ahri said looking back to her, "That actually makes me feel better".

"Hey Ahri" Minako said before hesitating, "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Ahri asked her.

"It's just something that's been bothering me" Minako began before looking at Artemis from the corner of her eyes, "Why can I sense faint traces of the Negaverse from you?"

"Oh that?" Ahri asked casually, "That's because I spent a lot of time there during the Silver Millennium. There are several trials initiates must go through to become one of the Celestial Guardians, the final trial is to meditate within a place flooding with negative energy".

"The Negaverse" Minako muttered.

Ahri nodded, "At first I was almost overwhelmed by the power there and I was even tempted by it at several points, but I remembered why I was there and resisted".

Minako placed her hand on Ahri's shoulder and smiled at her, "Hey I've got an idea, why don't we get everyone together and go to that carnival next week?"

Ahri had a small smile on her face as well, "That sounds like fun".

Minako got up and held her hand out to Ahri, still smiling "Well let's go ask them. I'm sure Makoto is up by now and Ami is probably at the library".

Ahri took Minako's hand and pulled herself up, "You know you're a lot like you were during the Silver Millennium. You were always concerned about everyone else before yourself".

"And that's a bad thing?" Minako asked her.

Ahri shook her head, "No it's just nice to see, it's what I like best about you".

Minako noticed something behind Ahri and tilted her head, "Hey it's that deer again".

Ahri looked over her shoulder and saw a Sika doe with a nasty looking cut on its hind leg. Turning around to face the deer, Ahri walked over to it and reached out her hand, "Come here" she said, speaking very calmly.

The doe walked over to her without hesitation and sniffed at her hand just like it did with Minako.

Looking at the cut on the animal's leg, Ahri looked at the doe and asked, "What happened to you?"

The doe nuzzled its head against her hand for a second before looking right into her eyes.

"I see" Ahri said, "That's horrible".

"Wait" Minako blurted out, "You can speak to animals?"

Ahri nodded at her, "I don't really know how I do it. Before the other Guardians disappeared they said I was the only one who could do such a thing or at least as far as they were aware of".

Ahri looked back at the doe, "I'm going to take care of that for you ok, just hold still". Reaching her hand around the side of the deer, Ahri gently touched her hand to the cut on its leg and closed her eyes. A few seconds later a faint light started glowing from Ahri's hand and the cut slowly started to heal without any traces of a scar.

Once the injury was completely gone Ahri looked at the doe and smiled, "All done. Run along now and don't worry about him I'll take care of it".

The doe nuzzled against Ahri's hand one more time before it turned around and ran off, vanishing behind the line of trees.

"Wow" Minako muttered, "That was pretty cool".

"It's nothing really" Ahri said "All of the Guardians were capable of such a thing".

Minako disagreed, "It may not seem like much to you, but tat's pretty cool to me".

Ahri smiled slightly before looking at her, "Well shall we leave then?"

Minako and Ahri left with Artemis right next to them.

Leaving the park, Minako looked at Ahri and asked her, "So what's that song you were singing?"

"I don't remember its name" Ahri replied, "I don't even remember where I heard it, but it's always been in my head for as long as I can remember".

"Think you could teach it to me one day?"

Ahri smiled, "Sure. I'd love to".

The two of them continued walking for a while until Minako stopped and placed her hand against her head.

"Is something wrong?" Ahri asked her.

Minako shook her head, "No, I just got a little dizzy is all. I'm fine".

Ahri walked over to her and placed her hand against Minako's chest.

"A…Ahri! Minako blushed brightly.

Ahri firmly held her hand against Minako's chest for a few seconds before looking at her, "You're anemic" she said.

Minako was so surprised that she forgot about where Ahri's hand was. "You…You can tell?"

Ahri moved her hand away from Minako's chest, "I can tell if someone is sick I just go over symptoms in my head and make a guess based on what I know".

"I see" Minako replied, "But…did you have to touch my…"

"I did" Ahri said cutting her off, "The easiest way for me to communicate with another's body is by getting as close to their heart as possible". Ahri smiled mischievously, "Why are you blushing? Did you like it?"

Minako's face grew redder, "No…I uh…Let's just keep going!"

Minako swiftly walked past Ahri who laughed at her before running after her.

Catching up to Minako, Ahri asked her, "Did you tell the others?"

Minako lowered her head, "No. I don't want to make them worry. If they knew and we had to fight they'd be worried about me instead of focusing on the enemy".

"I would just tell you to stay back and out of the fight" Ahri answered sternly, "When a soldier is injured or sick enough that her efficiency is affected she only becomes a liability".

Minako was about to say something, but Ahri spoke first "You have to understand Minako. If you went into a fight like that and you started to get dizzy or even fainted what would the others do? They'd be distracted, even a second worth of distraction can turn the tide of battle. The most likely outcome would be they'd have Usagi take you somewhere so she can heal you which would mean they'd be down two fighters not just one and their battle effectiveness would be severely restricted".

Minako looked away from her, "I see what you mean. Wait you said they'd have Usagi take me somewhere and try to heal me. Could we do that?"

"No" Ahri answered immediately, "Her power doesn't work like that. Your condition isn't magic based or anything like that. It's a natural condition so her scepter wouldn't do any good…" Ahri fell silent for a few seconds, "I might be able to do something though".

"Really?" Minako asked her.

"I'm not sure" Ahri replied, "I think so, but I'll have to look into it to be sure".

Artemis looked up to her, "I remember one of the guardians treated Queen Serenity once when she became ill. Of course that was when she was still a child herself".

Making it to a bus corner, the two of them sat on a nearby bench while they waited.

"So Ahri" Minako said, "How much do you remember about your life during the Silver Millennium?"

Ahri answered right away, "Everything. The Guardians can be considered as sages, we posses live long and have incredible wisdom in our later years and we never forget anything". Ahri looked down, "Of course that doesn't really apply to me much anymore".

"What do you mean?" Minako asked her.

"I'm slowly forgetting most of my past, since I'm losing my powers as a Guardian. That's actually why I tire so easily because I have to concentrate much harder than I used to when focusing on something. Such as the training I'm putting you all through, if I had my full power I wouldn't even break a sweat".

"I see" Minako replied, "That must be difficult for you".

Ahri shrugged, "Actually a part of me likes it. Not having these powers gives me a bit of freedom. Of course if I didn't have these powers I wouldn't have ever reunited with you and everyone else I would've been reborn as a normal girl".

"So what was our relationship to each other then?" Minako asked her "I can remember a lot of my past life, but some parts are still fuzzy, but I do remember you and me talking a lot".

Ahri smiled and looked back at the sky, "You and me were like sisters. When you were a child I had just started my training to become a Guardian and we ran into each other quite often, you would always cheer me on. I guess eventually we just became really close" Ahri smiled as she looked at the ground with a slight blush, "We even kissed once".

"What!?" Minako yelled leaning away from her.

Ahri began laughing, "Relax I'm only joking".

Minako sighed, "Don't mess with me like that".

Ahri continued laughing as the bus arrived, "Sorry, sorry. I just couldn't help myself".

Minako picked Artemis up in her arms and they both got on the bus and took their seats next to each other.

Arriving at Rei's shrine, they both stepped off the bus and quickly walked up the stairs.

"Rei" Minako called, "Good morning".

"Oh Minako good morning" Rei called back after seeing her friend.

"Hello Rei" Ahri said with a pleasant smile.

"Hey" Rei greeted, "You seem happy today".

Ahri nodded her head to the side, "I've had a good morning so far".

Rei looked back at the shrine, "I have to do a few readings and meditate a bit before I get any free time is that ok with you two?"

Ahri nodded, "Of course. We'll wait for you".

Rei nodded back to her, "Thanks, it won't take me long". Rei returned to the shrine to finish her morning work, "Ahri looks really happy today" she said to herself "Actually now that I think of it I haven't seen her smile before, not like this anyway".

While Rei finished her duties as a shrine maiden, Minako contacted the rest of the gang to meet them at the shrine. By the time Rei finished everyone was present, even Mamoru.

Ahri stood on the porch of the shrine, looking at all of them. "Today's training is going to be a bit harsh I'm afraid".

"What do you mean harsh?" Makoto asked her.

"Whoever these Konsui people are, they know a lot about each of you. Including everything Queen Beryl knew about you, thankfully however that does not include your civilian identities since she never learned about them".

They all seemed pleased about that at least, but Ahri revealed something that wiped away what little light there was in the conversation.

"These enemies will not hesitate to resort to cowardly acts to get the upper hand. During one of our first encounters one of them did something to a bus full of kids and almost caused it to go over into a river".

The group was disgusted at such a tactic, but not surprised they had dealt with a similar situation before.

Ahri continued, "That's only a single example. Today your training is going to help prepare you against the monstrous acts they'll do. I want to apologize in advance for this, its going to be hard to deal with".

"We're ready" Minako said trying to rally the others, "Regardless of how horrible they may be I know we can do this together".

"Minako's right" Ahri told them, "Standing together is how you'll win. And you'll need each other's support today to make it through this test". Ahri closed her eyes and held her hands up like she was lifting something.

Once again they were all enshrouded in darkness and felt like they were being lifted off the ground before landing on an invisible floor. When the darkness faded they were all standing in the middle of a street in their Sailor forms while Mamoru had turned into Tuxedo Mask.

Ahri was with them this time, turning to look at them she began to explain what they would be doing.

"We're going to be here for a few hours. There will be a single main enemy with many hidden enemies who will attack you to try and slow you down. Your goal is to track the main enemy and capture or destroy him, remember that there will be many obstacles in your path some of them may challenge you emotionally, the important thing to remember is that none of this is real it's all an illusion".

"That'll make this easy then" Sailor Moon said, "If this is just an illusion we can just walk past everything and go straight to the big bad boss".

"That won't work" Ahri told her, "Since I'm training you to deal with emotional horrors I told you to remember that this isn't real however to keep you from just running through and ignoring the enemies I've made this place to where you will feel pain if your hit by something. If you trip you'll feel it, if you roll down a hill you'll feel it, if you so much as stub your toe on something you'll feel it. While this may not be real the pain you'll feel is, keep both in mind".

Ahri turned away from them and closed her eyes once again. Holding her hand out she created a figure in front of them, a relatively tall person wearing a dark cloak to hide his body and face.

"This is an exact replication of the man I faced; now you may begin".

Ahri stepped out of the way and the fake enemy attacked them, intentionally missing its strike to cause them to separate before it ran off.

"Oh I forgot to mention" Ahri said after the enemy ran off, "If you don't stop him before he reaches the shrine, he'll destroy the city so do hurry".

"Now you tell us that?" Mars yelled before they all ran after their target.

The five Senshi along with Tuxedo Mask chased down the enemy who waited for them at a bus stop, but once they caught up he laughed at them before running off again.

"He's fast" Mercury panted before they heard someone screaming down the street.

Looking down the road they all saw a woman with a little boy being attacked by the same humanoid crow monster they saw in Ahri's memories, the same one that killed Jupiter.

"We have to help them" Mars yelled.

"Why they're not real" Sailor Moon argued.

"That's not the point Sailor Moon!" Mars fired back, "Even if this is all just an illusion what kind of people would we be if we just turned our backs on someone who needed help? Real or not we have to help them".

"Mars is right" Jupiter said, "You guys go on ahead Venus and I will handle this and catch up with you when we're done" she looked at Sailor Venus and smiled "Let's go we'll thrash this negacreep".

Venus nodded and they both ran to attack the monster, leaving the rest of them to follow after the main target.

The crow monster laughed as it closed in on the woman and boy, but once it sensed the two Senshi behind it, it turned around and immediately attacked them.

In an instant it just flashed forward and appeared in front of them, they both just barely evaded its claws.

Rolling to the side to avoid the attack, Jupiter looked over to the woman and the boy and yelled for them to run. The woman grabbed the boy and ran away allowing Jupiter and Venus to fight the monster without having to worry about them.

The monster looked at Jupiter and once again rushed over to her with incredible speed and once again Jupiter was just barely able to dodge the attack.

"_It's so fast!"_ Jupiter yelled in her head as she dodged to the side, thankfully Venus was able to score a hit on the monster's back with her crescent beam attack.

The monster stumbled forward allowing Jupiter to charge her attack while Venus shot the monster in the leg to keep it from moving. Unleashing her thunder dragon attack, Jupiter struck the immobilized monster down.

Waiting a few seconds to be sure the monster was defeated the two Senshi turned around and began running to catch up with the others. Neither of them noticed the monster getting back up to attack them again.

The monster jumped up with its claws raised eyeing Venus with a murderous intent.

Seeing the shadow on Venus' back, Jupiter looked over her shoulder to see the monster above them as it flew at Venus.

Everything started to move slower for Jupiter as she turned toward Venus and pushed her out of the way just as the monster landed where Venus once stood.

After the monster's attack missed, Jupiter tried to jump to the side, but the infinitely quicker monster spun around slashing at Jupiter's chest stunning her as it brought its claws back down to finish her, thankfully Venus intervened once again to save her friend.

The monster turned to face Venus, but Jupiter leaped up and grabbed hold of the monster. Hooking her arms under the monster's holding it immobile. "Venus shoot it now!" she yelled as the enemy thrashed about to get free.

Venus hesitated to attack for fear of her friend's safety, but at Jupiter's pleas she quickly charged her crescent beam and fired it again, hitting the monster in its chest seemingly killing it.

Jupiter was mostly unharmed as she held the now limp body of their enemy before dropping it and then falling to her knees.

Venus ran over to help her up, but Jupiter shook her head and told her to go on without her. "Don't worry I'll catch up once I catch my breath first".

Reluctantly Venus left her friend behind and ran on ahead to rejoin the others.

Once Venus was gone, Jupiter slowly returned to her feet and held her hand against her chest as she limped away from her defeated enemy.

Hearing the monster behind her groan, Jupiter turned around to see the monster getting back to its feet, snarling violently.

"So you want some more huh?" Jupiter asked with an unconcerned smile "Then bring it on".

Crossing her arms and holding her hands up next to her face, Jupiter once again used the tiny lightning rod from her tiara to channel her attack one last time as the enemy charged toward her.

Running up a winding street, Venus heard a loud explosion from behind her and looked back to see a large cloud of smoke from the spot where she left Jupiter, she stopped and turned around she wanted to go back and make sure her friend was ok, but she also knew she needed to help the others.

Narrowing her eyes and gritting her teeth in anger she whispered, "I'm sorry, please be ok" before continuing on to rejoin the others.

Far ahead of her, the others had managed to catch up with the target who once again waited for them before he ran away again, taunting them again.

"Darn we almost had him" Mars panted.

"This is where I take my computer classes" Mercury said noticing the building they were standing in front of.

"Let's go he's getting away" Mars said before they heard yelling from above them.

There were students inside a room a few floors above them screaming and banging against the windows while a bright light shined from the room.

"What do we do?" Mercury asked "We can't leave them".

"Mercury you go with Sailor Moon and go after the enemy, Tuxedo Mask and I will go help the students" Mars ordered.

"Hey you better not try anything with my prince now Mars" Sailor Moon said to her.

"Like I would even dream of such a thing" Mars fired back, "Besides there's no time to think about this. Mercury can track him with her computer so she'll be of more use to you at this point. We'll catch up once we're done now go!"

Sailor Moon didn't like the idea of leaving her friend and prince behind, but she knew Mars had a valid point, with disagreement in her eyes she quickly started running again with Mercury right behind her.

Mars looked to Tuxedo Mask and said, "Let's go".

Tuxedo Mask nodded, "Right we've got people to save".

Entering the building the two of them ran up the stairs and approached the classroom with the screaming students, but the door was locked.

"Look out" Tuxedo Mask yelled before kicking the door open.

Inside the room was a hooded figure with a clawed gauntlet on his hand. He didn't speak, but he turned to face the two of them allowing the students to flee through the other door.

"How do you want to handle this?" Mars asked her partner.

Tuxedo Mask eyed their opponent for a few seconds, "I'll distract him".

Reaching into his cape, Tuxedo Mask pulled out a small pole that extended into a full staff before charging forward to attack the enemy who casually dodged each of his strikes.

Watching how the enemy dodged Tuxedo Mask's attacks Mars waited before she slowly began charging her fireball and once the enemy was backed into a corner she fired it, scoring a grazing hit as the enemy rolled forward, barely getting away.

The enemy's cloak caught fire and forced him to discard it revealing the man under it.

A young looking man with pale blonde hair and piercing red eyes, all of his features appeared normal except the weapon he was carrying, a large leathery gauntlet with razor sharp claws that was easily three times the size of his hand.

The enemy lunged forward and swung at Mars, but Tuxedo Mask blocked the attack with his staff before immediately turning it around and jabbing the enemy in his stomach making him hunch over. Taking advantage of his stunned opponent, Tuxedo Mask flipped his staff upward, nailing the enemy in an uppercut fashion and making him stumble back.

"Now Sailor Mars!" he yelled as he jabbed the enemy again to keep him from evading.

Mars held her hands together as she began focusing her attack. Channeling the fireball at the tip of her fingers larger and larger she yelled for Tuxedo Mask to move out of the way as she fired it.

Once the fireball was unleashed it took the form of a large firebird that swooped down and struck the enemy knocking him out of the window to the street three floors below.

Both of them rushed outside to see if they had won, after a few seconds they determined that their enemy was defeated and were about to continue before they heard Venus calling to them.

"Sailor Venus you made it" Mars said before noticing Jupiter's absence "Is Jupiter..."

Venus looked down, "I'm not sure, I wanted to go back and check, but we can't let the enemy get away".

Mars also looked down worried about their friend's fate, but they both knew they had to press on regardless.

The three of them started running once again determined to catch up to their target.

At the Hikawa shrine, Sailor Moon and Mercury arrived and looked around, but there was no sign of the target anywhere.

"Mercury is your computer detecting anything?" Sailor Moon asked.

Mercury checked, but there was nothing, "Nothing. I'm afraid I'm not picking up anything".

"Did we get here before him?" Sailor Moon asked before the entire sky turned dark. "Wha…What is this?" she gasped before the ground started shaking.

The enemy appeared in front of them and laughed, but there was something weird about it, his laugh seemed distorted.

"Mercury any idea what's going on here?" Sailor Moon asked as the sky grew darker and the ground began splitting apart into hundreds of pieces.

Mercury tried to use her computer, but it stopped working. "My computer isn't working something must be interfering with it".

"Well I'm open to suggestions on what to do, AH!" Sailor Moon screamed as a part of the ground shattered and threw her into the air.

Everywhere the ground was shattering and the sky growing darker, the enemy in front of them vanished completely and soon afterward they were all engulfed in a chilling darkness.

Getting back to her feet, Sailor Moon looked behind her to see her friends and Tuxedo Mask all safe and sound, "Guys you're ok" she said happily.

"Yeah, but what's going on?" Jupiter asked.

Venus looked around, "Where's Ahri? She's not here".

"Is the training over then?" Jupiter asked, "Did you guys win?"

Before anyone could respond they were back in the real world and had been returned to their civilian forms.

"Wait so what happened?" Makoto asked before Minako spotted Ahri lying on the ground.

"Ahri!" she yelled rushing over to her.

Ahri was lying on her stomach, with her hand pressed against the bottom step to the shrine, weakly trying to push herself back up, but her arm was shaking under the weight of her body. She was breathing was very shallow and heavy as Minako reached down and helped her up.

"What happened?" she asked her.

Ahri tried to control her breathing as she spoke, "I…used too much energy…got…tired and couldn't…hold on anymore".

"Do you need to go to the emergency room?" Minako asked her.

Ahri shook her head, "I…just need to rest a bit…that's all".

Minako saw the exhausted look in her eyes, she believed she should be taken to a hospital, but she trusted Ahri's words and decided to take her home to let her rest.

"I'll take her home" Minako said, "I'll catch up with you once I'm sure she'll be alright".

Minako placed Ahri's arm over her shoulder to help her walk, but Rei called to her, "Wait up I'll go with you".

Rei gently placed Ahri's other arm over her shoulder and helped Minako take Ahri home.

Once they were at the shrine's street entrance they both remembered that neither of them knew where Ahri lived.

Ahri slowly muttered the name of the street she lived on and they both started walking her there, thankfully it was only a few blocks away.

Once they made it to the apartment where Ahri lived, she told them what room she was in and they helped her inside.

When they entered Ahri's home they immediately noticed that there was hardly anything there, no couch or TV. not even a chair in the kitchen. The only furniture was a small bookshelf in the far corner of the living room. The kitchen seemed to have everything it needed, but the oddest part was Ahri's room, there was only a single queen sized mattress lying on the floor.

They gently set Ahri down on the mattress and stepped back, "Does she really live here?" Rei asked.

Minako didn't answer; she was more concerned with Ahri's health than her empty residence.

Ahri was asleep, but she was still breathing heavily trying to catch her breath.

Minako looked at Rei, "Thanks for the help Rei. You can go on back now".

"Are you sure?" Rei asked her.

Minako nodded, "I'll stay with her for a while to make sure she's ok you go on ahead".

Rei looked back at Ahri and decided to leave, "Alright call me if anything changes at all".

Minako nodded again, "I will".

Rei turned to leave, but stopped at the bedroom doorway, "Hey Minako can I ask you something?"

Minako turned to her friend, "What is it?"

"Did…" Rei hesitated for a moment, "Did something happen this morning? Ahri…she seemed really happy this morning, I haven't seen her smile like that since we met her".

Minako stepped outside the bedroom with Rei and told her everything that happened after she found Ahri at the river, from the song she was singing to her depression and even the way she healed the deer they found.

"Wow" Rei said when Minako finished, "I never would have guessed she was like that".

Minako looked back at Ahri who was still sleeping, "She's here to help us so I want to be there for her in return" she smiled slightly "I kinda feel like we're sisters".

"Really?" Rei asked.

Minako kept smiling, "I know it's funny since we've only known her for a few days, but I feel like I can really trust her and when I see her like this I want to help her as much as I can".

"I kind of feel the same way" Rei admitted seeing the way Ahri slowly returned to normal breathing. Rei smiled before turning around, "Well I'll see you later then".

The two friends said goodbye to each other and Minako locked the door behind Rei and grabbed a cup of water from the kitchen and set it next to Ahri who was still sleeping.

Minako sat next to her for a while and eventually began feeling tired herself, her eyes slowly began closing and she tried to keep them open.

She heard a muffled chuckle coming from behind her and her eyes shot open as she turned around, but there was no one there.

"Minako?" Ahri muttered.

"Ahri!" Minako gasped turning back to her friend.

Ahri slowly rose into a sitting position, but Minako told her to take it easy before noticing how dark it was in the room.

Looking out the window, Minako saw that it was now night time. "Oh no" she said in a small panic "I should call my mom and let her know I'm alright. Oh and I've got another doctor's appointment in the morning!"

"Minako" Ahri muttered weakly.

Minako looked back at Ahri as she asked her to help her up. Holding her hand out, Minako gently pulled Ahri back to her feet, "Are you feeling alright? You still look pretty tired".

Ahri tried to stand, but stumbled back thankfully Minako grabbed her arm and balanced her to keep her from falling.

Ahri spoke in a really weak tone, "There's a phone in the kitchen, I don't use it much, but you can call your mom and let her know you're alright".

Minako looked at Ahri's face; she was clearly still very weak and needed more rest.

Minako let go of Ahri and went to call her mom.

The second Minako picked up the phone Ahri placed her hand on her shoulder, "Can I ask you to do something for me?" she asked her, her voice still really weak.

Seeing the look in her eyes, Minako had a guess of what she was going to ask, "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

Ahri lowered her eyes away from Minako and nodded, "I…would like to have someone to spend the night with. It's only me here".

"Where are your parents?" Minako asked her.

Ahri looked back at her, but didn't make eye contact "I don't have any. My Earth parents died when I was really young, I've been on my own since I was seven".

Ahri stumbled forward and Minako caught her again, "Go lay down alright" she told her, "I'll be right there".

Ahri slowly turned around and leaned against the wall for support as she made her way back to her room. Once Minako called her mom and told her she was going to stay at a friend's house for the night she went back to Ahri who leaning against the window sill looking out at the city.

"You should get some rest" Minako told her.

Ahri looked over to her, "Thank you" she said quietly, "It's…been a long time since I've had anyone to spend time with".

"Hey what are friends for?" Minako asked her as she walked over to her.

Ahri looked away from her, "I…I think I have a way to cure your anemia".

"Huh?" Minako muttered, "How?"

Ahri looked down at the floor, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. Why?"

Ahri looked at her, Minako couldn't see it too well in the dark room, but Ahri was blushing slightly, "Close your eyes". Minako hesitated at first, but she slowly closed her eyes and waited.

Feeling Ahri's hand against her chest again, Minako tensed, "Ahri…" she muttered before she felt something press against her lips. Quickly opening her eyes, she saw Ahri kissing her, Minako tried to pull away, but she couldn't move she was completely paralyzed.

It only lasted for a few seconds however, once Ahri let go Minako could move again.

Blushing brightly and breathing heavily, Minako looked at Ahri who also seemed a little embarrassed, "What…What did you…Did you have to" Minako was at a complete loss for words.

Ahri looked away from her, "It's going to sound weird, but I transferred the condition to me when I kissed you. Since I can't get sick it won't affect me, sorry I didn't mean to startle you I just didn't think you would agree to it if I told you what I was going to do".

Minako waited to calm down before she answered, "Thanks I guess" she smiled awkwardly, "Just warn me next time alright".

Ahri smiled back at her before getting dizzy and stumbling forward again, thankfully Minako caught her once more.

"You need to rest, you're still weak" she told her.

Ahri looked away from her again, "Will you…sleep next to me?"

Minako could tell Ahri was uncomfortable asking her that, but she knew how lonely she must feel without anyone around; "Well you've got the only blanket" she said after a brief silence "Just don't snore too much".

Ahri moved her eyes away even further, "Thank you" she said as they both lay on the mattress. It didn't take Ahri long to fall back asleep and for a few minutes Minako stared at Ahri as she slept, even after what happened; she felt a smile forming on her face.

"Good night Ahri" she whispered before closing her own eyes.

* * *

**A/N.** Alright chapter 4 done and done.

In my original drafts I had Minako more suspicious of Ahri, much like Rei has been, but I decided to have her be a little more comfortable around her since in the manga she can remember her previous life a lot more clearly than the rest of the team so it would make sense for her to remember if they were friends back then.

I also decided to make Minako anemic in this chapter since I remember her character in one of the live action series being anemic as well. This wasn't in my original drafts, but I thought I could use it as a base to build the relation between them more quickly.

And Minako shows she actually has a soft spot for Ahri after she collapses and takes her home with Rei's help who also seems to be slowly warming up to Ahri. And we end with Minako staying the night with Ahri who admits to being lonely.

Minako seems to trust Ahri and even shows to care for her a bit, how do the others feel about her? And let's not forget the images Rei saw from the fire spirit, what do they mean?

Find out in the next chapter, Ahri's true feelings!


	5. Ahri's True Feelings

"And I want all of you to set aside at least a little time each week to study" Ms. Haruna said as the final bell was about to ring.

It was almost time, every student in the school was watching the clocks as they ticked by, the final day of school before summer break started was about to ring, finally after seemingly so long five weeks of no school.

Ms. Haruna even looked at the clock on several occasions, "I know summer break is important for every, but remember your job as students should always be a priority all of take care and I'll see you after the break is over".

The bell finally rang, but before any of the students got up Ms. Haruna called to all of them, "And one more thing before you all go" she said sternly before smiling at them, "All of you have fun ok?"

The students agreed to their teacher's request with high enthusiasm before leaving the class room. As always the last students left were Ahri, Ami, Makoto and Usagi.

"So where are you guys going for your vacation?" Makoto asked them.

"Well that's obvious" Usagi said happily, "Spending time at the arcade and ice cream shop with Mamoru".

"Oh I'll probably just stay here and use the break to study more" Ami told her.

Makoto looked at her, "Come on Ami, you can't have your nose in the books all the time, you have to get out there and have fun from time to time". She then looked to Ahri who was quiet as usual, "Ahri what about you? Got any plans?"

Ahri thought for a second before answering, "Well. I was going to ask all of you if you wanted to check out that carnival tonight after that I don't really have any plans".

"So you took my advice huh?" Makoto asked her, "You're going to the carnival to have some fun". She looked at Ami and Usagi, "Whaddya say guys? We should all go".

"Sure I'm in!" Usagi cheered, "I'll even bring Luna along I'm sure she'd have fun".

"Wow Usagi" Ami said in amazement, "That's actually really considerate of you".

"Then it's settled" Makoto said in an almost commanding tone, "Tonight we're all going to the carnival".

Makoto, Ami and Usagi got up and said goodbye to their teacher with Ahri behind them, but she stopped and looked back at Ms. Haruna, "You guys go on ahead I wanted to ask Ms. Haruna something".

"Alright, just make sure you hurry" Usagi said as they left Ahri behind.

Ahri walked over to Ms. Haruna, "Ms. Haruna?"

"Yes Ahri?" she replied, "Do you and your husband plan on going to the carnival as well?"

Ms. Haruna looked at Ahri unsure of why she asked her that, but answered all the same, "We weren't planning on it why do you ask?"

"Because of these" Ahri told her as she reached into her school bag and set two carnival tickets on her teacher's desk. "You two should have some fun to right? Even if its just one night away from work. I had extra so it's ok to take them".

"Thank you Ahri" Ms. Haruna said before Ahri nodded at her and smiled, "Maybe I'll see you there, bye Ms. H see you after the break".

Ahri ran out of the room to catch up with the others outside.

Surprisingly Minako, Artemis and Luna were already there.

"Oh Ahri there you are" Minako said once Ahri ran up to them, "So are we going to the carnival then?"

Ahri nodded, "Yeah, all of us, but we have to get Mamoru and Rei first" she looked down at Artemis and Luna, "And you two are coming with us".

Artemis and Luna looked at each other, "Will they allow pets there?" Artemis asked her.

"Probably not, but you leave that part to me ok" Ahri told them just as Rei ran up to them.

"Oh Rei there you are" Makoto said upon seeing her friend, "We're all going to the carnival tonight you coming?"

"Sure that sounds like fun" Rei replied, "I still have some things to take care of at home before I can leave though what time should we all be ready?"

Makoto thought for a second "I was thinking around 7 or 8".

Rei nodded, "Sounds good, I'll be long done before then. I'm going to head home and start now so I can get it all out of the way so I'll see you all later".

Rei ran off as quickly as she had gotten there, leaving the others behind.

Ahri looked over to Usagi, "Ok Usagi you go find Mamoru I'm sure you were already thinking about that and you ask him to join us".

Usagi didn't even respond to that, she immediately took off to look for Mamoru leaving the others sighing at her one track mind.

"Well at least she's consistent at something" Ami said.

"Consistent isn't the word I would use" Ahri said to her before she clapped her hands together, "Alright everything is in place then so I say we all rest up for tonight. I'm going to go home and meditate for a bit so I'll see you all tonight".

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Minako asked her.

Ahri declined her offer, "Thanks, but I'll be alright. I'll see you guys later".

After Ahri left, Makoto looked to Minako and smiled, "You know Minako this may sound weird, but I could swear the two of you are like sisters now".

"You…you think so?" Minako asked her.

Makoto nodded and Ami agreed, "You two are certainly spending a lot of time together recently and you both seem to really enjoy the other's company. Plus when just collapsed on us the way she did Sunday you stayed with her all day to make sure she was feeling better, you even stayed the night at her house".

Minako remembered the night she stayed at Ahri's it was hardly a week ago, but that night was engraved into her memory.

"Minako what are you blushing for?" Makoto asked when she saw how red her friend's face was.

"What? I'm not blushing!" Minako panicked looking away from them to hide her face "Anyway I should hurry home and let my mom know I'm going out tonight so I'll see you".

Minako quickly ran off leaving Makoto and Ami curious as to her sudden change of behavior, "Hey Ami you don't think something happened between Minako and Ahri that night do you?"

"What do you mean?" Ami asked her.

"Think about it!" Makoto said, "She stayed the night with her and since then they seem really close to each other. I mean they didn't seem that close before did they? And you don't find it weird how Minako just blushes like that? Then she panics and runs off, I think something happened between them".

"I think you're overanalyzing the situation Makoto" Ami smiled, "All Minako did was take care of her, that's what friends do isn't it?"

Makoto wasn't convinced, "I'm not saying you're wrong Ami, but something happened between them I just know it".

At Ahri's home, Ahri was sitting on the floor in the center of her living room, with her legs folded under her and her hands cupped and resting on her knees. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing very slowly.

While she was meditating she had a strange vision that didn't make sense to her.

_In her vision, Ahri was badly injured and kneeling down on one knee, breathing heavily. She could hear someone talking to her, criticizing her for her failure._

"_You have failed again" the voice yelled from the shadows, "I will not stand for this"._

_Ahri narrowed her eyes into a glare as she got back to her feet, "Then have a seat!" she yelled before throwing her hand forward and creating a massive pulse of energy in that direction, but the pulse was negated and a similar attack was fired back at her, knocking her far back and to the ground._

"_Your traitorous defiance will be the last time you fail me Ahri!" the voice yelled._

"_You won't win" Ahri said, "You will lose in the end I guarantee it"._

"_Regardless you won't be around to see it!" the voice yelled again, "Prepare yourself for eternal sleep!"_

_Ahri quickly threw her arm out again blasting the voice with a pulse of energy before turning around and running away, she could hear the voice commanding someone to stop her._

_Ahri continued to run until she hit a dead end, she tried to turn around, but there were countless soldiers in her way, blocking her escape. Ahri prepared herself to fight, but someone calling her name brought her back to reality._

"Ahri are you home?" someone asked knocking at the door.

Slowly rubbing her eyes, Ahri got up and walked over to the door.

"It's Minako, are you awake?"

Ahri unlocked the door and let her friend inside. Closing the door behind her, Ahri greeted her, but once Minako turned around and saw her she blushed again.

"Ah…Ahri!" she said loudly, dropping the bag she was carrying.

"What?" Ahri asked before realizing what Minako was panicking about.

Ahri didn't have her school uniform on anymore, she had the skirt, but her shirt was off revealing her bare upper body. Quickly covering her chest, Ahri turned around "Sorry, I've gotten used to meditating like this while I'm alone".

Ahri walked back to her bedroom and closed the door behind her while she changed. While Ahri walked away Minako noticed a curved scar on her back that ran the length from her right shoulder to her waist.

"Ahri" Minako said through the closed door.

"Yes" she answered quietly.

"That scar on your back. What happened?"

Ahri was silent for a few seconds and eventually opened the door and had a sad smile on her face, "I…got that when I tried to avenge Jupiter after she died. When my future self gave me her memories she actually merged with me so I received her injuries as well".

Ahri held her hand at her right shoulder, "Thankfully it was a scar by the time I received it, it doesn't hurt or anything".

"We'll win Ahri" Minako told her after seeing the sad look in her eyes.

Ahri's smile changed as she nodded, "Yeah, we will". Noticing what time it was Ahri looked at her, "We've still got an hour before we have to go".

"Yeah, but Rei finished early and wanted to head out now, Makoto and Ami are already there waiting for us".

"You should've said so sooner I'm not ready yet" Ahri said before quickly walking back to her bedroom to change.

Minako set down the bag she brought with her and called to Ahri, "I bought some new clothes today; I'm going to go ahead and change to save time".

"Alright, just don't open the window" Ahri called back to her.

"Why's that?"

"There's a high school student in the apartment next door, I don't think he learned his lesson last time so keep the shades shut for now".

"So you've got a peeper for a neighbor huh?" Minako asked as she removed her shirt.

"Not for long" Ahri called back as she walked out of her room, "I'm thinking about finding a different place that's vacant something without neighboring buildings".

"Can't say I blame you" Minako said without realizing Ahri was right behind her.

Ahri looked at Minako's bare back and slowly ran her finger across it, causing Minako to tense up and jump away, "Ahri!"

Ahri began laughing, "Why are you freaking out so much?" she asked her.

"Don't surprise me like that" Minako said trying to catch her breath.

Ahri laughed again as she walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder and looked directly into her eyes, "Thank you Minako".

"Don't mention it" Minako said blushing even brighter than before.

"Are you still blushing?" Ahri asked her before laughing again, "You don't have some hidden feelings for me do you?"

Minako turned away from her, "N…n…."

Ahri turned away from her, "I'm only teasing you, don't worry about it. Go ahead and change, I'll wait in my room".

Ahri returned to her room and waited for Minako to tell her she was ready.

While Minako was getting changed, Ahri began thinking of her dream. The large room she was in and the voice yelling at her. For some reason she felt like it wasn't just a dream or vision she felt like she had lived it before.

"Alright Ahri are you ready?" Minako called to her.

Ahri snapped herself away from her thoughts and walked back to the living room, Minako was now wearing long purple pants, a light blue shirt with a lightweight, dark green jacket over it.

"Well what do you think?" she asked Ahri.

Ahri looked at her for a couple of seconds, "Pretty good". Ahri herself was dressed in a more casual set simply wearing a plain green shirt with blue jeans.

"Well let's go" Minako said cheerfully grabbing Ahri's hand and leading her out of her apartment.

Minako and Ahri left to join their friends, it wasn't even nighttime yet the whole carnival was packed.

"So where is everyone?" Ahri asked.

Minako looked around the crowd "I think I can see Ami over there, Ami!"

"Minako, Ahri!" Rei's voice called from behind them.

Both of them turned around to see Makoto, Ami and Rei waiting for them.

Minako greeted them, "Hey. Where's Usagi and Mamoru?"

"Oh they're already inside" Makoto told her, "Usagi said she wanted some time to just her and Mamoru so she'll join up with us later".

"Basically she ditched us" Rei said folding her arms together.

"Well" Ahri began looking at Rei, "Wouldn't you do the same if you had a boyfriend? Even if it was just for a little while you'd want to spend some time with him here right?"

Rei moved her head to the side, "I'm not really interested in that sort of thing".

Makoto asked, "Hey Ahri have any guys asked you out?"

Ahri sighed, "Two high school students, three in our class, three others from our school and a girl from Rei's school".

"A girl asked you out?" Makoto gasped, the others shared her shock.

Ahri continued to hold a blank expression, "It's not the first time it's happened".

After recovering from her shock, Minako had a slight blush on her face, "So do you have your eyes set on anyone Ahri?"

"No" Ahri answered.

"Really?" Ami asked her, "Nine people asked you out and you aren't interested in anyone?

Ahri shook her head, "I'm just not interested is all". Looking away from them Ahri asked, "So are we going to stand here all night or are we going to have some fun?"

"Ahri's right" Rei practically cheered, "We came to have fun right? So let's go!"

"Where are Artemis and Luna?" Minako asked as they headed inside.

"Oh they decided not to come" Makoto told her, "Luna said they'd rather stay at Usagi's and take the night off while we're here".

"They should be here to" Minako said, "They deserve some fun just as much as we do".

"Their loss" Ahri smiled as they began walking around.

"Wow there sure are a lot of booths and stands everywhere" Ami said while they were walking.

"Yeah" Makoto agreed, "There's a lot of games, hey Ami there's a trivia game over there maybe you should try it".

The game had four seats and a handheld machine at each seat; one person was already waiting along the owner of the game, after some mild convincing Ami decided to sign up for the game along with Ahri.

"Can it just be the three of us or does there have to be a fourth?" Ami asked.

"I am the fourth my dear" the owner of the stand said as he sat down.

"Now then, the way this game works is these machines here" he held up the handheld machines next to each chair, "Will give each of us the same question. We each start with one hundred points and if we answer incorrectly the points decrease by ten, if you answer right nothing happens. It's basically an elimination style game of trivia. I warn you three though I'm quite the intellectual".

The game began and to no one's surprise, Ami answered almost immediately after the question appeared. The first question passed and everyone still had all of their points, the second question came and once again Ami answered immediately with Ahri answering incorrectly.

"Whoops" Ahri said with a small smile, "Hit the wrong button".

The third question appeared and surprisingly Ami missed it, her and Ahri were tied for second while the stand owner and the boy who signed up first still had all of their points.

The fourth question appeared and Ami and Ahri both answered correctly, leaving the boy and the game runner down by ten. The questions passed by quickly, there was a TV screen that showed the question to anyone not playing the game, but the questions were being answered so quickly they didn't really have time to read them.

At question twenty-three, the boy was finally eliminated leaving only Ami, Ahri and the game runner. The question seemed to flash by and Ami was actually smiling as she answered them.

"Seems her idea of fun is trivia" Makoto said as she watched her friends playing.

Round thirty-one and the game runner was eliminated. "It seems I've been dethroned" he said in an obviously fake gloomy tone. He proudly stood up and watched Ami and Ahri continue to play against each other, Ami was standing tall with sixty points while Ahri had twenty.

Question by question, the tow answered at almost light speed, eventually Ami was brought down to ten while Ahri kept herself anchored at twenty, but it wasn't to last. The last few questions were right up Ami's alley, questions about computers something Ahri knew nothing about.

The game finally ended with Ami's victory. Standing up Ami was smiling brightly as Ahri hung her head with her own smile.

"I was worried I was going to lose there for a while" Ami said as she set the game machine down.

"Wow Ami" Makoto began, "You got a little competitive there don't you think?"

Ami's smile vanished for a second, but came right back as she tilted her head, "You think so? I guess even I can be a little over zealous at some things".

Ahri jumped at her from behind, hooking her arm over Ami's shoulder, "Great job Ami, I was sure I had you, but you got me".

Ami smiled at her, "Thanks Ahri, you're pretty smart I didn't know you knew so much about history".

Ahri nodded her head to the side, "Well history is kind of my specialty. Before the Guardians became protectors of the moon kingdom their original purpose was to preserve the knowledge of life and civilizations from every planet especially Earth since it was so diverse. Think of us as historians and chroniclers just on a galaxy wide basis".

Ami continued to smile, "Wow that sounds pretty cool, I would love to know about how life was that long ago".

"I'll tell you sometime" Ahri promised, "But first what's next on the list?"

They traveled all over, playing games and eating snacks together; Makoto saw a little girl having trouble at the goldfish scooping game and gave her advice on how to catch them without breaking her poi, with Makoto's advice, the girl caught a good number of Koaka, Demekin and Anekin.

With two bags almost swarming with goldfish, the girl was so happy she hugged Makoto and even called her big sister before she left with her mother and father, who also thanked Makoto.

"Looks like Makoto made a new friend" Ami said happily as Makoto turned to smile at them.

Their night was filled with fun, Minako had a turn at Karaoke with her friends cheering her on, Makoto won several prizes at a basketball game and Ami even returned to the trivia game for a second round.

While Ami was playing for a second time, Ahri inched over to Rei, "Aren't you having fun?" she asked her. Rei looked at her, unsure as to why she was asking. "You haven't tried any of the games; you've just watched us as we played around".

Rei gave her a gentle smile, "No I'm having fun it's just uh…I'm just not one for games I guess".

"I see" Ahri said quietly before she grabbed Rei's hand and looked at Makoto and Minako, "Rei and I are going to go check out some more stalls, let Ami know we're rooting for her". Ahri didn't wait for either of them to respond as she quickly pulled Rei away from them and into the depths of the carnival.

Ahri dragged Rei to various games, including a balloon darts game, a game where you stuck your hand into a box to pick a winning number and even a miniature haunted house; to Ahri's amusement Rei was surprisingly timid.

Even though she was trying to hide it, Rei was having fun. The two of them stopped at a photo booth and stepped inside to have their picture taken. Just like regular middle school students they took various photos in different poses and a few goofy ones as well, finally Rei actually began to laugh.

Rei stood up to leave, but stopped when Ahri asked her to stay, "Let's take one more, for me".

Rei was quiet for a few seconds, but smiled at her and sat back down. Ahri slowly leaned toward her and rested her head against Rei's shoulder and gently hooked her arms around Rei's. Rei was surprised, but remained still until the shutter of the camera clicked.

After the camera took their picture, Ahri took her head from Rei's shoulder and let go of her arm, "Thank you".

Rei remembered what the fire spirit showed her before, the images of her and Ahri sitting together smiling and the look in Ahri's eyes right now made her think.

"Alright, let's get back to the others" Ahri said quietly as she got up and reached out her hand for Rei.

Rei took her hand and they walked back to the others, Usagi and Mamoru finally joined them as well.

"Well we're all here, but what should we do?" Ami asked.

"We've done everything here" Makoto said, "I guess we could go back to karaoke and take turns or even a group song".

"Man that fortune teller was creepy" a boy said as he passed by them.

"Yeah, but she seemed pretty spot on" the boy's friend said to him, "I mean her reading about you were on the dot, for a second I really thought she was legit".

"No way" the first boy said, "Everyone knows that stuff is fake".

"A fortune teller?" Makoto wondered, "I don't remember seeing one, did we miss it?"

"Actually" Mamoru said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder, "Its back there, it's further away from everything else so it's kinda hard to spot".

"Hey we should go check it out then" Minako said, "I wouldn't mind having mine told".

"I wouldn't mind knowing mine either" Makoto agreed.

Ami also agreed with the idea, "It couldn't hurt to know how well I'll do on my next test".

Makoto looked at her, "Ami we don't go back to school for like six weeks, besides we all know how you'll do on the first test we have".

Ami giggled, "You never know what might come up on the next one that's why I study so much".

Makoto sighed while Ami giggled again and they all walked over to the fortune teller's tent, there was a woman standing outside with a grey hood concealing her entire face.

The woman turned to look at them and slightly lowered her head, "My apologies, but I am closing for the night I do not have the time to read all of you".

"Oh I see" Minako said in a somewhat disappointed voice.

"Yeah that's a real bummer" Makoto agreed until Mamoru asked the fortune teller, "Well what if you just read one of us? Would that be alright?"

The fortune teller was silent for a few seconds as she decided, "Very well, I will read one of you who shall it be?"

Makoto volunteered and surprisingly so did Usagi, but the fortune teller was looking in Ahri's direction.

"You" she said in a misty voice, pointing at Ahri, "I sense much in you child, I wish for you to be the one".

"You know that's actually not a bad idea" Makoto said, "I'd like to hear what Ahri's fortune is".

"You know that might actually be cool" Usagi agreed, "She hasn't really told us anything specific about herself so we'll just have her tell us Ahri's secrets".

"Usagi!" Rei and Minako snapped at her.

"Don't you think that's a little intrusive?" Rei asked her.

"Oh come on" Usagi said in an unconcerned tone, "It's all in fun right? Besides you don't really believe in this stuff do you?"

"You doubt the cards?" the teller asked her.

Before Usagi could answer, Ahri stepped forward and nervously agreed; the first time any of them had actually seen her hesitate.

"Excellent" the teller replied in a seemingly happy tone as she invited all of them into her tent.

Once inside, the teller took her seat and asked Ahri to sit across from her while everyone else formed a half circle around Ahri.

To Ahri's left was Usagi and Mamoru, to her right were Makoto and Ami, and standing behind her was Minako and Rei.

"Now before we begin you must clear your mind" the teller told her, "Once you have done so I need you to think of a question, but do not speak it. Merely hold it within your mind and focus solely on that, it can be anything from your school life to something more personal and everywhere between and around. Let me know when you are ready to begin".

Ahri once again hesitated before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, "I'm ready".

"Very well" the fortune teller replied as she slid a stack of tarot cards toward her, "Please shuffle the cards".

Ahri slowly reached for the cards and began shuffling them, pausing several times out of hesitation. Once she was done she handed them back to the teller and tried to relax.

The teller held her hand over the top card for a few seconds before drawing it, "First we will start with your past, where all things must begin on the path to enlightenment" she placed the card face down and drew a second, "Now we come to the present, a time where you must reflect on everything you've done so far in life, what you've achieved and what you hope to achieve next" once again she placed the card face down before drawing a third. "And now we reach your future, will you achieve your goals in life I wonder? A person of fame and fortune, maybe even a happy housewife? Or will you be doomed to a dreadful darkness?"

Placing the third card face down, the teller returned her hand to the first one and flipped it over.

"Your past is represented by The Lovers. Hmm, it seems you once had a deep relationship with another, one that brought both of you unending happiness".

She then flipped over the second card, "Your present is represented by The Hermit…and it's reversed…"

"Is that bad?" Usagi asked.

The teller continued, "When reversed this card represents loneliness and hesitation even fear. Coupled with The Lovers it could indicate that your past relationship is haunting you in a way, you could be afraid to rekindle this relationship or to open yourself to the person you were once with".

Flipping over the last card the teller hummed, "And your future is represented by Death, interesting".

"Interesting?" Makoto blurted out, "Isn't that bad?"

Ahri held her hand up to Makoto asking her to remain quiet.

"Quite the contrary my dear" the teller said to her, "Death is a transitional card; it merely means spiritual death not actual. It signifies the end of ones current life and their birth into a more awakened view".

She looked back to Ahri, "This card seems to be telling you that life is short so be sure you have no regrets. You must take control of your life now and steer it in the direction you want it to go and never lose yourself in questions of what could have happened".

The teller slid the three cards together and placed them back on top of the deck, "My advice to you child is to settle your affairs now lest you miss the chance to confess how you feel and regret it for your life".

Ahri slowly nodded and the teller rose from her seat, "I thank you all for visiting me, but it is time for me to close now. I will not be here tomorrow I'm afraid".

Ahri got to her feet and they all left, just as the carnival staff was announcing their closing.

Everyone made their way to the exit, talking about all the fun they had tonight. Once outside they began saying their goodnights to each other.

Mamoru walked Usagi home of course and Ami followed since her house was in the same direction, Makoto left on her own leaving Ahri with Minako and Rei.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then" Ahri said quietly, but Minako reminded her that she left her clothes at her apartment and needed to get them.

"Mind if I come along?" Rei asked.

"Of course not" Minako answered with a smile, "Let's go".

The three of them started walking; Ahri remained silent while Rei and Minako talked the whole way back to Ahri's home.

Once at the apartment Minako looked back at Ahri who was lagging behind, "Hey Ahri are you ok? You've been really quiet".

Ahri quickly looked up to her, "Oh no I'm fine, just getting a little tired that's all".

"If you say so" Minako said before remembering something, "Hey it's not from what you…"

Ahri cut her off, "No, its not".

"Alright" Minako replied as Ahri unlocked her door.

Minako grabbed her clothes and said goodnight to her friends before leaving, which only left Rei and Ahri.

"Aren't you going to head home?" Ahri asked her, "It's late".

"Actually" Rei began quietly as she shut the door, "There's something I've been wanting to tell you".

Ahri could feel her heart beating faster, but she didn't turn to look at her.

Rei took a few steps toward her, "I've seen images of you and me together, just sitting somewhere alone, you always leaned your head to my shoulder just like in the photo booth". Rei could see Ahri tensing up, "My memories of my past life are foggy, but I think I remember being with you a lot".

Ahri lowered her head and her voice cracked slightly, "And?" she asked is an obviously frightened tone.

"I can't remember everything clearly" Rei told her, "But I know you and me were together a lot, there's something I want to know".

Ahri barely looked over her shoulder at her.

"What were we to each other?" Rei asked, "We were close I can tell, but it seemed closer than friends".

Ahri was trembling, still refusing to look at her.

"Ahri I need to know" Rei said softly, "It's important to me".

Ahri still didn't look at her, she was still shaking uncontrollably, but she finally answered her, "We were lovers".

"What?" Rei asked in a hushed voice, "L…Lovers?"

Ahri nodded and finally turned to her, "We spent almost every free moment we had with each other, I…I loved you".

Rei began piecing it together, "So when that fortune teller mentioned you had a past relationship…" Ahri nodded. "And when she said you were feeling lonely and afraid to open up to the one from before…" Ahri nodded again.

"Is that what you were hiding when we first met?" Rei asked her to which she nodded again before looking away.

"I'm sorry" she said timidly, "I…was afraid you wouldn't believe me so I never mentioned it".

Rei felt a flutter in her chest, placing her hand against her heart she felt it racing and she could feel a strange pain in her chest as well, she felt sad and a little guilty.

Rei quickly walked over to Ahri and embraced her, holding her tight. "I still don't remember" she said to her, "But I know your telling the truth, I can feel it".

Ahri could feel tears quickly forming in her eyes as she lowered her face into Rei's shoulders and wrapped her arms around her, "Rei…" she cried quietly.

"I'm sorry" Rei whispered to her, "You've been alone all this time, but I'm here now. It'll be ok".

Ahri continued to silently cry into her shoulder, but Rei continued to hold her, refusing to let go even as her own tears started to come.

"I won't leave you again Ahri" she told her, "I love you".

* * *

**A/N.** And there it is, chapter 5 and the moment I hope everyone has been waiting for.

The gang decides to have some fun at the carnival and while they're all there Ahri takes Rei off to have some fun just between them. Ahri gets shaken by a fortune teller's reading and Rei finally confronts her about the images she saw only for Ahri to reveal something she never thought of.

And as their night drew to a close, Ahri finally confessed how she really felt about Rei as well as her fear of rekindling their relationship out of fear of her not remembering. Thankfully Rei believed her and returned her feelings with a hug and a shoulder for her to cry on.

Now the only question is how and where will their relationship go from here?


	6. True to Your Heart

"Do we have to?" Usagi whined.

"I'm afraid we do" Ahri answered, "I haven't trained any of you in over five days now".

"Buts its summer" Usagi continued, "Can't we just take it easy?"

"Six weeks of fun is six weeks of becoming weaker than the enemy Usagi" Ahri told her, "I know you want to relax a bit and I would love to let you, you all deserve it, but it's a luxury we do not have at this time".

"Alright" Usagi said finally resigning her argument.

"So why are we here and not at the shrine?" Makoto asked Ahri.

"We're going to need an open space for this" Ahri told her just as Mamoru arrived.

"Hey sorry I'm late" he said as Usagi jumped over to him and grabbed his arm.

Seeing how Usagi just jumped over to him completely forgetting that they were there or why they were there in the first place, Ahri looked over to Minako "Is she really the Moon Princess?" she asked her in a disapproving tone.

Minako looked to Ahri, "Of course she is you know that".

Ahri sighed as she shook her head, "I know I'm the guardian sworn to protect her and all that, but I just can't believe she's this…absent minded".

"Shouldn't you know that?" Minako asked her, "You are technically from the future".

"Yes" Ahri said, "But surprisingly enough for you she was actually quite serious then". Ahri stepped toward Usagi and tapped her on her shoulder to get her attention, "Hey Usagi, can we get back to business please?"

"Oh sure, whenever you're ready" Usagi replied, obviously she had completely ignored her.

Ahri lowered her head and walked away, "Now that Mamoru has arrived" she began in a bit of a raised tone, "Our training session will begin. For today's training all you have to do is fight me".

That seemed to surprise all of them, but Ahri smiled a little.

"I want to test your teamwork and how well you protect the princess from a threat, so let's get to it" she quickly raised her hand creating a small explosion around her gently knocking them all back.

"What the heck Ahri!?" Makoto barked, "You're not going to say start or anything?

"I'm sorry" Ahri said to her in a mocking tone, "I didn't realize the enemy was going to tell you when they were planning to attack you. If I had known they were going to be courteous I would have given you a warning and time to prepare".

"Well she certainly changed all of a sudden" Ami said almost a little frightened.

"I apologize in advance" Ahri said to them, "As much as I care for all of you, I will not be holding back" she looked over to Rei with a half apologetic look in her eyes, but Rei simply smiled and nodded before transforming into Sailor Mars.

"Rei?" Makoto gasped at her friend, "You're really going to fight her?"

"Why not?" Mars asked, "Let's see how strong she really is compared to us".

Minako transformed as well, "I'm with you Mars, let's get her" she said almost playfully before they both charged toward Ahri.

"Oh" Ahri said while they were charging toward her, but jumped to the side once they got to her, "A direct attack?" she asked, "Seriously?"

Venus attacked her again, but Ahri ducked to the side before dropping down and sweeping her feet. While Venus fell Mars attacked, but the end was the same. Mars tried to strike at Ahri's neck, but Ahri weaved her arm around Mars' as she swung, once she had their arms locked together, Ahri placed her hand against the back of Mars' neck and pulled forward as she swept her feet forward at the same time, flipping Mars into the air.

Within seconds of each other both Mars and Venus were both lying on the ground, uninjured, but definitely not feeling good.

Ahri looked at the others who were still watching; "Well?" she asked "What are you waiting for?"

Makoto didn't waste anymore time, she transformed and immediately began her attack.

Ahri smiled at her before stepping to the side to evade, "Head on tactics do not work" she said before ducking to avoid Jupiter's kick.

"Don't be too sure" Jupiter told her, "Unlike the others I actually have martial arts training; let's see how well you stack up to me".

Once again Jupiter attacked her, but Ahri swiftly grabbed her leg in mid swing and her arm at the same time. Ahri paused for a moment to give everyone time to see what she was doing; she caught Jupiter's leg with one arm and grabbed her arm with the other. Stepping forward she pulled her arms back flipping Jupiter in a half circle before she fell back to the ground.

"I say I stack up pretty well" Ahri said with an innocent, but seemingly superior smile.

Jupiter quickly returned to her feet and backed away from Ahri, sizing her up as she just stood there, watching her with a blank expression.

Seeing Jupiter with a slight grin on her face, Ahri ducked down and stepped back just as Venus and Mars tried to ambush her. Now behind both of them she gently placed her hands on their backs and emitted a small pulse from her hands, pushing them forward and into Jupiter.

"You know I just came to a realization" Ahri said calmly, "With the exception of Makoto none of you have really had any formal combat training. Hmm, perhaps we should work on that next".

"Mercury power!" Ami yelled, transforming into her sailor form and unleashing her ice bubble attack.

Calmly looking around at the bubbles that surrounded her, "Well this may pose a problem" she said before holding her hands together, "Mars fire!"

Harnessing the power of Mars, Ahri ignited a fire around her melting the ice bubbles and dispersed the mist around her before turning to Mercury, "Nice attempt though" she told her. Raising her index finger, Ahri pointed it at Mercury, "Venus crescent beam".

Ahri fired the attack and to Mercury's surprise Tuxedo Mask jumped between them and deflected Ahri's attack by spinning his staff in his hands.

"Oh yeah" Ahri hummed in a condescending way, "I forgot about you".

"Don't expect me to be here and not take part" Tuxedo Mask told her.

Ahri closed her eyes and jumped forward and immediately to the side once her feet touched the ground to avoid another attempted ambush by Venus and Jupiter. Keeping her eyes on Tuxedo Mask, Ahri's expression changed. What was once calm and collected became condescending and arrogant.

"Before you try to attack me Mars" Ahri began before looking over her shoulder, "Maybe you should think of a plan that doesn't involve jumping at me over and over".

Mars smirked at her and both Venus and Jupiter reached out their legs and swept at Ahri's causing her to lose her balance and allowing both Mars and Tuxedo Mask to move in. Tuxedo Mask aggressively attacked Ahri, while Rei continued to fire at her from a distance, pushing her back; Mars turned to Mercury and yelled for her to use her bubbles.

Holding her hands out, Mercury formed a single bubble between her hands before spinning around with her arms crossed and then throwing them out scattering thousands of bubbles that created a misty fog around Ahri obstructing her vision once again.

"You think this will work on me?" she asked them loudly as Tuxedo Mask attempted to attack her from behind, but Ahri ever vigilant spun around and grabbed his arm pulling him forward into her open palm before she created a forceful pulse, pushing him far back.

After she pushed Tuxedo Mask away, Ahri tried to run out of Mercury's bubbles, but Venus jumped her and hooked one arm under hers and placed her other arm around Ahri's neck to hold her in place.

With a single swift reaction, Ahri grabbed Venus' arm before it could lock around her neck and lunged herself forward, tossing Venus over her shoulder. Jupiter immediately followed up the attack, striking at Ahri from the side.

Ahri swung her arm out, but Jupiter caught it and weaved her own arm around it to lock Ahri's in place. Once Jupiter locked her arm, Ahri turned into her and hooked her leg around Jupiter's before tripping her causing her to release Ahri.

Once Jupiter was on the ground, Ahri turned toward Venus and charged her, pushing her back with a pulse just like she did to Tuxedo Mask, but with much less force.

"I really hope you have a plan" Ahri said as she looked at Mars, sprinting over to her.

Once more Mercury shrouded Ahri in a fog of bubbles, concealing her friends from her sight.

"This again huh?" Ahri muttered before stepping forward only to feel someone grab her arm.

Looking to her side, Ahri saw Jupiter back on her feet and her arm hooked under Ahri's. Just like last time, Ahri spun into Jupiter to free herself, but that's when Mars grabbed her from behind and held her immobile while Venus charged her crescent beam.

Ahri struggled against them, but Jupiter had shifted her stance to put all of her bodyweight below Ahri's so she couldn't get the leverage she needed to move while Rei held her from behind.

Ahri struggled for a few more seconds before lowering her head, "I concede my defeat".

Venus halted her attack and returned to her civilian form, Mercury and Jupiter had done the same along with Mamoru.

Mars continued to hold Ahri albeit lightly as she whispered in her ear, "You know I think I remember us being in a similar position like this once".

Ahri had a faint, longing smile on her face as Mars let her go. Ahri turned to her, "I remember. Both of us were outside the palace on the moon where no one would go to look for us. We were just walking at first I was telling you about something, but I don't remember what. You fell back a few steps and then jumped at me; you hooked my arms behind my back and held me there like a prisoner for a while as you said".

They both spoke at the same time, "I thought Guardians were able to sense danger?"

Ahri smiled more as she continued, "I…was happy back then, that was the day…"

Mars finished what she was thinking, "The day we realized how we felt about each other".

Ahri nodded before noticing Mars hadn't changed back yet, "Aren't you going to change back?"

Mars didn't realize she was still in her Senshi form and quickly reverted back before looking back at Ahri as Usagi called over to them, "Hey are you two going to stand there all day or what?"

Ahri gave Usagi an 'are you serious' look before walking over to her, "Usagi. You didn't pitch in, not even once".

"Oh well um" Usagi's face faulted as she rubbed the back of her head, "I figured I'd just watch you guys and learn by watching instead of learn by doing".

"Learn by watching?" Ahri asked her, "Perhaps you'd like to relearn how dangerous our enemy is? Shall I send you back to the void?"

Usagi immediately panicked, "Oh no there's no need for that".

Ahri gave her an evil smile, "Next time you will be participating. I won't give you a choice in the matter".

Usagi smiled awkwardly, "Uh sure".

Ahri started walking away from them, "I'm heading back home. I'll see you all later".

Rei looked back to Usagi, "Usagi you have to take this more seriously, I know you want to relax for summer break, but we still have a job to do".

Usagi looked down, "I know, I know it's just…When we defeated Queen Beryl we had what? Only a few weeks to be normal before we had to start all over again and once Anne and Alan left we only had a week before the Black Moon Clan? And then what? Only a week and Ahri shows up. I just want it to end that's all".

They all felt the same way of course, but they all knew what would happen if they didn't prepare. They're job isn't just to protect Usagi its to protect Earth from the Negaverse no matter the cost and often times such a responsibility is tiring.

"Well at least our training is done for today so now we can do whatever we want" Ami said trying to lighten the mood.

Makoto looked over to her, "Hey that's right anyone feel like going to see that new movie? I heard it's a spy movie from America".

Usagi got a misty look in her eyes as she started fantasizing, "Oh man spies are so cool and mysterious, plus they're always this really handsome guy who smoothes his way out of trouble" she squealed a little, "Oh, but they're no match for my Tuxedo Mask now are they?" she asked grabbing Mamoru's arm again.

Mamoru seemed uncomfortable with that comparison, "I'm not really a spy Usagi".

Minako turned away and started to leave, "Well I promised my mom I'd go shopping with her so I should be getting back home, but I'll be free later today if you feel like doing anything" she waved at her friends before leaving.

Ami wanted to go home to study, but Makoto convinced her to go see the new spy movie with her, Usagi and Mamoru. Makoto asked Rei to go as well, but Rei said she had other plans. Rei apologized, but Makoto told her not to worry about it. Rei thanked her and then left.

Rei left the park and began making her way to Ahri's apartment. Arriving at the apartment building, Rei felt a strong presence nearby, but it quickly vanished. She knew something was out there, but at least whatever it was it wasn't causing trouble yet. Entering the building and walking up to Ahri's room, Rei knocked on the door and waited for Ahri to answer.

The door slowly opened and Rei entered, Ahri was standing behind the door with only a towel covering her, "Sorry I'll be dressed in a minute" she said before returning to the bathroom in the back.

After a few minutes, Ahri returned fully dressed in a pale grey shirt and short blue jeans that went down to her knees. "Can I do anything for you Rei?" she asked her.

Rei looked around a noticed what little furniture Ahri had was missing, "Did someone break in while you were gone?" Rei asked her.

Ahri was puzzled for a moment before realizing what she meant, "Oh no. I'm getting ready to move to a different apartment so I'm gathering all my stuff in the void so I can just leave".

"The void?" Rei asked.

"That place where I showed you my memories" Ahri told her, "The day I came here and we first met. That place is referred to as the Void, infinite and empty, but it can react to memories and show them if you know how to manipulate it. It's also a great place to store things".

Rei decided not to question such a thing, "So why are you moving then?"

Ahri pointed at her window, "Third floor, the window directly across from us. There's a high school student in there you keeps trying to spy on me everyday. I went over and taught him a lesson, but to be sure it doesn't happen again I'm just going to find another place".

"So where are you moving to?" Rei asked.

Ahri shrugged her shoulders, "Not sure, haven't looked yet. I'm just getting ready is all".

"You haven't even looked yet?" Rei repeated before looking at how empty her apartment was, "So your plan is to live in this empty apartment until you find another place?"

Ahri nodded her head to the side, "Pretty much".

Rei looked down and shook her head before walking over to her, "You know. I've been thinking actually" she said in a really soft voice, "Since we're…well" she blushed, "You know".

"Lovers?" Ahri said for her.

Rei nodded still uncomfortable with the revelation into her past life, "Well I was just thinking that since you live alone here…" Rei stopped and took a breath to calm herself down, "Ahri I want you to move in with me".

Ahri looked away from her to think about her offer, she walked to her bedroom with Rei right behind her, "Would you be able to accommodate me?"

Rei nodded, "Of course we have more than enough room for you" she lowered her eyes, "Besides if you lived with me we could be together everyday".

Ahri looked out of her bedroom window showing her a good portion of the city, "In the future before I came back to warn all of you. I never told you about our relationship from the past…" she paused for a brief moment while she remembered what had happened to Rei, "You died in front of me and I never told you how I felt or what we used to be to each other, the worst part is there was nothing I could do to help you".

"But you're here now" Rei told her, "We're both here now, together and we'll stand together as well alongside everyone else when the enemy comes for us".

Ahri turned to her with a slight smile; "All the same…I'm not going to make the same mistake twice" she rushed over to Rei and embraced her "I don't want to lose you again" she said to her, "I love you".

Rei returned the embrace firmly holding her hand at the top of Ahri's head, "I can't imagine what that must've been like for you, but we'll win this time I know we will".

Ahri released Rei and backed away from her before turning around, "Well I just hope your grandfather doesn't mind another occupant at the shrine".

Rei smiled, ""I'm sure he won't mind so long as you agree to some odd training and help around each day. He still thinks he's as much of a romantic as he was when he was younger".

Ahri was also smiling, "Well let's go see him and find out then".

The two of them left the empty apartment and returned to Rei's home to speak with her grandfather.

Back at the Hikawa shrine Rei's grandfather was humming to himself as he swept the yard, "Such a beautiful day" he said to himself as he looked up at the sky, "I hope my little Rei is enjoying the day as much as I am".

"Grandfather!" Rei called to him.

"Oh Rei you're home" the old priest said before noticing Ahri with her, "Oh and you brought a friend to our little shrine; such a good girl expanding our shrine's reputation by bringing your friends here".

Rei stood to the side and held her hand toward Ahri as she looked at her grandfather, "Grandfather this is my friend Ahri".

Ahri held her hands together and bowed to him, "Hello sir, it's a pleasure to meet you".

The old priest smiled at her, "The pleasure is all mine. It's so good to see my Rei with such pleasant friends".

Rei turned to face her grandfather, "Grandfather, can I ask something really important from you?"

"Of course my dear" the old man replied looking to Rei.

"Well you see" Rei began before looking back to Ahri, "Ahri lives alone and she can't afford to stay at her apartment anymore, can she live here with us?"

"Well I don't see why not" her grandfather answered almost immediately, "As long as she doesn't mind doing some work around the shrine she can stay with us as long as she wants".

Rei hugged her grandfather, "You're the greatest Grandfather".

Ahri bowed to him, "Thank you sir".

"Nonsense" the old man chuckled, "A friend of my Rei's is always welcome here. Now tell me my dear have you ever worked at a shrine before?"

Ahri smiled and titled her head, "I wouldn't call it work, but before I moved here I did spend a lot of time studying at shrines instead of at school or the library. The priestess there would always bring me tea before I left to go home".

Rei grabbed hold of Ahri's hand and led her inside the shrine, "Here I'll show you to your room".

Leading Ahri inside, Rei led her to a room at the very end of the hall at the back of the shrine. Sliding the door open, Rei showed Ahri where she'd be staying.

Ahri stepped inside the room; it was most empty with the exception of a bed in the corner with a nightstand and lamp next to it.

"There's a closet over there" Rei told her, pointing at the side wall, "And there's a chest at the foot of the bed where you can put your things. That pretty much concludes the tour".

"Well not quite" Ahri said turning to face her, "I haven't seen your room yet".

Rei smiled, "Oh my room is right here" she said turning around to the room directly across from Ahri's. Opening the door, Rei stepped inside with Ahri behind her, "See".

Ahri scanned the room with a slight smile on her face, "So if I ever get cold or lonely" she started, making Rei blush a little.

"You…You could come over to my room, I wouldn't mind" she said awkwardly, twiddling her fingers.

"I'm sorry" Ahri said, moving her eyes away from her, "Its still uncomfortable for you isn't it?"

"No, no that's not it!" Rei said in a panicked voice, "I mean, it still feels a little odd, but…I know I'm happy to be with you even if I don't remember what happened between us in the past" she placed her hand against her heart, "Even if it feels weird I know what my heart is saying to me and its that I care deeply for you and want to be with you as much as possible".

Ahri had a mixed smile of both happiness and sadness a she looked at the floor as Rei reached her arms around her and pulled Ahri into her. As Rei held her, Ahri began remembering the first time her and Rei began falling for each other during the Silver Millennium.

_Ahri was standing at the edge of the courtyard at the moon palace, gazing out into space as if she was looking or waiting for something. In the yard below her she could see both Venus and Mars sparring with each other, Venus and Ahri had been friends for several years, but she never met any of the other Senshi._

_Mars sprinted toward Venus to strike her, but Venus jumped over her and landed behind her immediately spinning around and firing her crescent beam. Mars avoided the attack, but the beam smashed into the wall behind her causing it to fall apart._

_Ahri screamed as the floor under her gave way and she fell to the yard below before being buried under some of the rubble._

_Ahri could hear Venus calling her name as the two Senshi began digging her out. Thankfully Ahri placed a small barrier around herself so the fall and being buried didn't hurt her._

_Once the small bit of rubble was cleared away, Venus held her hand out to help Ahri up. Venus apologized as she pulled Ahri out of the rubble, but she tripped on a stone causing her to fall back and pull Ahri with her. Ahri didn't stop herself from falling along with Venus, but Ahri ended up falling against Mars instead knocking her down._

_Venus groaned as she sat up and looked to make sure Ahri and Mars were alright, but gasped when she saw what happened._

_When Ahri fell into Mars, they both fell back and their faces were right against each other's more specifically their lips._

_Both Ahri and Rei seemed to be in shock or at least a great deal of disbelief at what was going on, for a few seconds neither of them moved. Eventually Ahri snapped back to reality and quickly jumped up and apologized as she helped Mars up._

_Ahri's face was extremely red as she excused herself and immediately vanished from their sight as if she was never there._

Ahri wrapped her arms around Rei and held her tight, afraid to let go.

Feeling the way Ahri's hand was holding the back of her head Rei knew something was bothering her, "Ahri? Is something wrong?"

Ahri's voice was shallow, "I'm scared" she told her, "Most of my memories are fading away including the ones of when I was with you…The happiest moments of my life and soon I won't be able to remember them".

Rei pulled away from her and looked into her green eyes, "Then we'll make new ones" she said, "I'll be there for you whenever you need me and I know the others will to. You'll never be alone with us here Ahri" she smiled at her and hugged her once more before letting go.

Ahri still looked sad, but at least she was smiling.

Rei had an idea, "Listen" she said, gently making Ahri look at her, "I know preparing for the enemy is important, but what do you say we take a break before school starts again? We could go to the beach or something all of us".

Ahri placed her hand around her chin as she looked away from her, "That…" she smiled again, "You're right, we should". Ahri smiled again, "I know just the place, you call them and tell them to meet us here".

"Alright" Rei agreed as she went into her room to call the others.

Ahri waited outside Rei's room while she called their friends; leaning against the wall she closed her eyes. She could hear Rei and Ami talking about the idea of going to the beach, Ami agreed to go which made Ahri happy, but at the same time a part of her wanted it to just be her and Rei.

When Rei and Ami were finished talking, Ahri said she was going to wait outside as Rei was calling Makoto next.

Ahri stepped outside and looked up at the sky; she remembered what she told Rei about never confessing her feelings to her before the enemy attacked them in the future. She knew more than any of them how important is was to prepare for this enemy that would come to Earth, but her heart had mixed feelings on the matter. Part of her wanted to make sure they survived the encounter no matter what while the other part wanted nothing more than to be with Rei.

The thought about the enemy revived her memories of her battles against them especially when Jupiter and Mars died in front of her. Those memories caused her great pain, she returned to the past to prepare the Senshi to make them stronger, but she knew that no amount of training would make her stronger. Her powers as a Guardian were slowly declining and eventually they would fade entirely leaving her as a regular human.

Though she had complete faith in her friends the thought of not being able to help them casted a dark cloud over her mind, Ahri leaned over the railing of the shrine and rested her head on her arms. "Once my powers are gone I'll be useless to them" she said to herself, "All I would be good for is what?" she asked herself "Moral support? I don't even know anything about the enemy so when it comes down to it training them is really all I can do".

Ahri suddenly sense a strong dark presence in the sky and looked up, a giant hole ripped apart the clouds and dark energy began swirling around it. Clenching her fists Ahri glared at the rift and bolted away from the shrine, "I may not have my full strength" she said to herself as she ran to where the rift was, "But I can at least protect them until they're ready".

The rift stopped pouring out dark energy, but didn't close. It was directly above the park where Ahri and the others were training earlier something that struck Ahri as too much of a coincidence, thankfully no one else seemed to notice the rift. Apparently normal humans couldn't see or sense it which gave her some small comfort.

Arriving at the park, Ahri looked up at the sky as the rift vanished, panting she leaned over and rested her hands on her knees.

"So you're finally here" a lazy voice said from behind her.

Swiftly turning around Ahri saw a young looking man sitting on a large rock with his legs crossed and his head resting against his fist. His eyes were, but he slowly opened them as he looked in her direction.

"I figured you'd be the one to show up instead of the Senshi" he said as he stood up and dropped off the rock.

"Who are you?" Ahri asked him.

"I am Anrui the Shadow" he told her, "I am a member of the Konsui group".

"You're the people who attacked us in the future right?" Ahri asked.

Anrui nodded, "Yes. Rest assured though I have no intention of attacking you or the Senshi, I'm merely here to establish a foothold in this time period so the rest of the group can enter through the hole you tore in time".

Ahri gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes; she was too weak to close the rift when she came to the past. She continued to hope that the enemy wouldn't notice, but it seems they have.

"So what now then?" Ahri asked him "You're just going to stand there and hold the rift open until your friends come through?"

"Not exactly" Anrui replied, "The rest of the group wants me to force the rift open from this side, but such a thing is outside of my abilities. I actually think I'll take a vacation from them while I'm in this period. However I think it's fair to warn you that we'll all be here much sooner than you think".

Ahri was surprised to hear that, the enemy gave her an advanced warning. Something about this man in front of her felt off, he was clearly radiating dark energy, but there were zero signs of hostility from him he seemed completely peaceful even if a bit expressionless.

"Why?" Ahri asked him taking a slightly defensive stance, "Why warn us? You're the enemy right? So it doesn't make sense to give us a warning shouldn't you just attack us instead?"

Anrui looked at her with a completely uncaring, neutral expression before looking up at the clear sky, "It may not make sense to you" he said with a tired tone, "But to me it's a matter of honor. To just attack without warning or giving my target time to prepare is against my beliefs" he faced her once again "Whether you choose to believe it or not is of no consequence to me I've warned you all the same".

Ahri felt a heavy pain fall over her heart, she wanted to go to the beach with her friends, but if they took the time off to relax would they be ready for the enemy that was so close to them?

Anrui noticed the look in Ahri's eyes, "Is something bothering you?" he asked her.

Ahri looked away from him with a frustrated expression, "We…we made plans to go to the beach for a few days to enjoy our summer break".

"I see" Anrui replied, "So you're worried that if you go to the beach you won't be able to prepare them to fight against us. Is that it?"

Ahri clenched her fists again; this guy was clearly very intelligent and observant.

"Go then" he said catching Ahri's attention. "Go with them, enjoy your time there. You have my word that nothing will change or happen for at least the next two weeks".

"Two weeks?" Ahri muttered.

Anrui looked away from her once again, "To be completely honest I just want to rest". His words surprised Ahri, "I'm tired and need a vacation myself so I think I'll just let them sit on the other side for a while before I open the rift again".

Ahri looked at him finally dropping her defensive stance, "How do I know I can trust you?"

Anrui looked up at the sky and held his arm out, extending only his index finger. A single bird landed on his finger and remained there as he brought his arm back down and close to his face. "Trust huh? I am your enemy so it would be hard to take something I say at face value". He slowly raised his hand back up and the bird flew off, "I just want to relax a bit. Take things easy for a while" he sighed "I dislike confrontations sometimes I wish things didn't have to be this way. Then I'd be able to relax for as long as I wanted".

Ahri didn't sense any kind of deception from him; in fact she couldn't even feel the dark energy coming from him anymore. "So why fight us then?" Ahri asked him, "You say you just want to relax and you hate fighting so why open the rift at all?"

Anrui exhaled a tired breath, "I have to" he told her.

"I don't get it" Ahri said, "You say you have to fight. Well I don't see any reason that makes you have to fight us. If you dislike it that much then why fight us? You're hiding something so why don't you just go ahead and tell me what it is".

"Hiding something?" Anrui muttered, "I'm not hiding anything" he said fully facing her, "I never lie to enemy or ally. I treat them all equally and I will never deceive anyone. As a matter of honor I give my word on everything I say such as when I told you that you will be safe taking the vacation with your friends".

"I can't take the chance that you're lying to me" Ahri said, "No offense I just can't risk it".

"Then I propose a duel" Anrui said. "A match between us, actions speak louder than words and when two individuals meet in battle their hearts meet as well". He placed his fist against his chest, "The heart doesn't lie so allow our hearts to speak to one another through combat".

"Didn't you say you hate fighting?" Ahri asked him.

Anrui nodded, "I do, but I do not consider this fighting. I consider it a true conversation between hearts; if you like you can consider it a sparring match with nothing on the line".

Ahri was still cautious, but just like before she didn't sense any deception from him. Sliding her foot back, Ahri took a defensive stance, "Very well. I accept".

Anrui merely nodded his head and took a stance of his own.

Ahri waited a few seconds, trying to analyze Anrui, but he remained motionless in his stance. _"Fine then"_ Ahri thought before charging toward him.

When Ahri started her advance, Anrui closed his eyes and lowered his arms before vanishing from sight instantly.

Once Anrui was gone, Ahri slid to a halt and looked around "What?" she muttered.

"You can't let fear or doubt get in the way" Anrui's voice said from behind her.

Spinning around, Ahri swung her elbow out to hit him, but Anrui caught it in his hand keeping the same blank expression he had the entire time, "You're not putting your heart into this. You won't be able to trust my words or actions until you do".

Ahri quickly withdrew her elbow and spun around in the opposite direction, throwing her leg out to kick him, but once again Anrui caught it.

"Tell me Ahri" he began, "Are you afraid of something?"

Ahri glared at him before yanking her foot away and then jumping back.

"Do you fear me for some reason?" Anrui asked her "Do you think that I am using this as an opportunity to eliminate you? Or do you think that I'm trying to keep you here so something can happen to the Senshi?"

Ahri's eyes widened, "You wouldn't" she said "If you were the man of honor you'd been saying you wouldn't allow something to happen to them without some kind of warning".

Anrui's expression finally changed, he smiled. "You're right. But I still want us to continue this for the sole sake of you being able to trust my words".

Ahri calmed herself down and began taking in everything she could about Anrui, his stance, his expression, the direction his knees and feet were facing everything that could hint to his movements and finally she attacked.

Ahri ran over to him and threw a kick aimed at his waist, but Anrui caught her leg and pushed it back. Once he pushed her leg away, Ahri swung her other leg up to try and kick him again, but Anrui jumped to the side to evade her.

With her kick still in the air, Ahri quickly pivoted around and brought her leg back down using the momentum from her kick to launch herself at Anrui.

Throwing a punch with her left hand, Ahri waited for him to catch it before spinning around him and throwing her right elbow at him which he also caught, but Ahri planned on him doing that. Once he caught her elbow she wrapped her arm around his and pulled him forward before slamming her open palm into his chest making him stumble back.

While Anrui stumbled back, Ahri rushed over to him slamming her palm into his chest once again before whipping around and kicking him away from her. Running over to him again, Ahri jumped to his side and punched him where his kidney was before ducking to the side and doing the same with three quick strikes briefly stunning him giving her enough time to spin around and slam her knee into his stomach.

Anrui fell to his knees coughing from the impact, "Pretty good. I'm impressed" he slowly and lazily got back to his feet, his expression returned to a blank one. "You are very dedicated to helping the Senshi; your heart speaks with such passion and strength. You do not care what happens to you as long as they are safe in the end".

Ahri was panting more than Anrui even though he never hit her, "I…I can trust your words" she said. Her voice sounded like she didn't believe her own words, "You will allow us this time to relax as friends and give us time to continue training afterwards".

Anrui nodded, "I am true to my words" he turned away from her; "You and the Senshi will be given two weeks to do whatever you please. In the meantime I will be relaxing myself, however after those two weeks have passed I will begin opening the rift again. It will take me sometime to open so you will still have a few months to work with".

"A few months?" Ahri repeated.

Anrui nodded, "I am bound by honor to tell you as such. I am also obligated to inform you of any changes in this deadline, be it delay or advancement".

Ahri lowered her eyes, "Its kind of sad" she said, "Someone like you being the enemy. If it were possible I'd wish to avoid fighting you altogether, but we both know once the rest of your group gets here we won't have a choice".

Anrui didn't answer.

"I could try to stop you now" Ahri said "My powers may be weak, but I'm confident I could still take you out, but…I think I would regret it. Your sense of honor is contagious it seems".

Anrui turned to her once again, "Which is why I want to apologize for this" he said.

Ahri gasped and looked up to him as he pointed his index and middle fingers at her forehead. A flash of light emanated from his fingers and blinded Ahri quickly causing her to lose consciousness.

Ahri felt something lifting her up it felt like she was in someone's arms.

"Do you think she's ok?" a female voice asked, it sounded close, but not close enough to be the one holding her.

"She doesn't look hurt" another female voice replied this one belonged to whoever was holding her. "I think she's waking up".

Ahri slowly opened her eyes and saw two girls above her; the one holding her had short golden colored hair with eyes that almost matched the color of her hair. And the girl behind her had long wavy teal hair with matching eyes as well.

"Hey are you ok?" the golden haired girl asked her.

"Yeah what were you doing out here?" the other asked.

"Who…?" Ahri's voice was really faint, for some reason she felt extremely tired and she could feel her eyes growing heavier.

"Hey are you alright?" the golden haired girl asked again as Ahri's eyes began closing. The girl continued to talk to Ahri, but she couldn't hear her voice anymore it became more and more faint before fading entirely as her eyes closed completely.

"_Rei"_ she thought before passing out.

* * *

**A/N. **Well chapter 6 is finally done.

I want to address something out of fairness to my readers. When I selected Minako and Rei in the character listing for this story I didn't mean that it would be a pairing between them. I don't want to reveal any details that will be further in the story, suffice to say for now that they are both really important to Ahri and the plot later on.

I apologize if any of you were looking forward to that and hope that you will continue to read as the story progresses.

Now then. Ahri has moved in to live with Rei so they can be closer to each other. Does this mean their relationship will become even stronger in the future? And Ahri has agreed to allow them all a vacation at the beach, but it seems that the enemy she was preparing them for is much closer than she originally thought.

Thankfully Anrui is an honorable person and has allowed them time for their vacation as well as time to continue preparing for the arrival of the now named enemy. Who is this Konsui group? How many members are there? And just how long will it be before they show up?

And who are these two girls that came to Ahri's aid after Anrui knocked her out?

Well the only way to find out is to wait until next time. See you then!

And if anyone is interested I uploaded a photo showing my OC Ahri alongside Rei and Minako. Its both my profile avatar and the cover photo for Forgotten Stars. Hope you like it.


	7. The Sky and Sea

"Rei!" Ahri called out as she rushed over to her injured comrade.

"I'm fine" Sailor Mars coughed, clutching at her abdomen. She took a hard hit from an energy blast trying to protect Sailor Moon.

Ahri quickly turned around and held her hands out, creating a weak shield just in time to cover them from another blast. "We have to end this now or it's all over!" she yelled trying with the last bit of her strength to keep her shield up.

"Ahri, take Sailor Moon and run" Mars said, returning to her feet.

"No!" Ahri yelled as another blast hit her shield, "Either we all leave or no one does. I'm not losing anyone else ever again!"

A booming voice laughed from the sky above them, "An admirable and ironic gesture coming from you Reaver!"

The entire sky lit up as a blazing ball of purple energy half the size of the city began descending toward them.

"Rei run!" Ahri yelled focusing all of her power to the top point of her shield.

"No one will escape!" the voice from the sky laughed as another energy blast attacked them from the front and then another from the left, overpowering and shattering Ahri's shield.

Ahri stumbled back before falling to the ground too exhausted to move, her eyes watched the massive energy ball above them still approaching.

"Ahri!" Mars yelled as she kneeled over her.

"Rei…just run" Ahri told her, "Take Usagi and run".

"No" Mars yelled at her before she lifted her into her arms and held her against her chest, "I won't leave you. If you're going to die here then so will I".

Ahri could feel Mars' tears along with her own, the sky getting brighter as the ball of energy grew nearer and nearer. Ahri closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her lover, but before she could speak her final words a cold mist surrounded them and the ball of energy vanished.

Opening her eyes Ahri looked around, but there was nothing. The mist was so dense she could barely see Mars who was holding her. "What?" she muttered looking around again before seeing the silhouette of someone a few feet from them, "Who are you?"

The figure appeared to turn as if it wasn't facing them. Ahri squinted her eyes to try and focus on the figure as its arm reached around its waist and then pulled back revealing a long sword. The figure immediately raised the weapon over its left shoulder and swung it down as if cutting at something causing the mist to disperse and vanish leaving behind nothing, but total darkness.

Ahri's eyes flew open as she shot up into a sitting position. Ahri took a couple of breaths before realizing she was in a bed, looking around she wasn't in a room that she recognized and it definitely wasn't a hospital room.

Ahri removed the blanket from over her and gently set it to the side before walking over to the window. Stepping out on the balcony she looked out at the city, she was in a large building a condo from what she could tell.

"Oh you're finally awake" a voice said from behind her.

Ahri turned around to see a girl probably just a year or so older than her standing in the doorway. She had golden colored hair with matching eyes, they seemed cold and hard, but there was a slight sense of care from them. She was wearing a white buttoned shirt tucked under a pair of black dress pants as if she was getting ready for an important event or something.

"Who are you?" Ahri asked her, keeping her voice calm and open.

"Actually" the girl said taking a few steps toward Ahri, "I was hoping you could tell me your name first. I mean my partner and I did go out of our way to help you and brought you here to recover".

Ahri lowered her eyes for a second, "Ahri Aragaki".

The girl gave Ahri a bit of a whimsical smile, it seemed playful, but at the same time Ahri could tell that this girl was 'examining' her.

The girl returned to eye contact with Ahri, "My name is Haruka Tenoh, nice to meet you".

The fog in her mind finally began lifting and Ahri smiled at Haruka, "Likewise. It's rare to see someone as pretty as you".

Haruka gave her a flirtatious smile, "Well that was pretty straightforward".

"Definitely not as subtle as you undressing me with your eyes" Ahri replied.

Haruka kept her smile and walked over to her, "You're cute so I'll let that one go. For now" she said before kissing Ahri.

After the quick kiss, Haruka backed away interested to see that Ahri wasn't fazed at all by it.

"You know I hear the second time is even more enjoyable" Ahri told her, "Care for another round?"

Haruka and Ahri heard someone giggling from outside the room, a second girl was standing in the doorway; she had wavy shoulder length teal hair, and matching eyes that seemed to glisten in the light coming from the window.

"Oh Michiru I didn't think you'd be back so soon" Haruka said turning to face her.

The second girl smiled at her, "Good thing I am. I was worried of what might happen if I left you alone with our guest for too long especially if she woke up".

"And just what did you think would happen?" Ahri asked her.

The teal haired girl smiled at her, "Haruka has a habit of flirting with cute girls I was just hoping she wouldn't frighten you with her habits".

"I rather enjoyed it myself" Ahri said looking back to Haruka with a mischievous smile and then back to the other girl, "My name is Ahri Aragaki by the way".

The second girl slightly bowed her head, "Michiru Kaioh a pleasure to meet you Ahri".

"I should thank you two for helping me" Ahri said bowing her head to both of them, "Although I don't really recall what happened".

"Well we found you lying in the middle of the park you didn't look hurt, but we couldn't just leave you" Haruka said, "You did wake up, but only for a few seconds since you weren't injured we brought you here to let you rest a bit".

Ahri bowed her head and thanked them again, "Do the two of you live here alone?"

"Yeah it's just us here" Haruka replied before giving an affectionate smile to Michiru.

Ahri immediately saw the look in Haruka's eyes as well as Michiru's she knew that look and that smile Haruka gave her, the same look and smile Ahri herself had when she was with Rei.

"So you two are pretty close huh?" Ahri asked.

Both Haruka and Michiru looked at her and nodded, "We've been together for a while now" Haruka told her.

"You make a very lovely couple" Ahri said to them with a sincere look in her eyes mixed with a bit of envy.

"Oh so you can tell we have that kind of relationship then?" Haruka asked her.

Ahri smiled, "That look you gave each other. Its not one shared between friends or family. That was a look only given between people who truly love each other to no end" Ahri gently placed her hand over her chest, "I think it's wonderful personally".

"Cute and sweet" Haruka said turning to Ahri, "Keep that up and I might have to go for that second round".

Ahri smiled and the thought did cross her mind, Haruka was definitely attractive and so was Michiru, but she already had her heart set and shook her head to Haruka. "As nice as that would be I couldn't allow it, playful flirting aside we both have someone we're fully dedicated to" she looked to Michiru "I'm afraid I'll have to take a permanent rain check on that one".

"Now that's a shame" Haruka smiled at her, "And who would this person be?"

"Someone I shared my past life with" Ahri told her, "And I'm hoping to be with her in this life as well".

"And what would you know of past lives?" Michiru asked her. At the time Ahri didn't realize it, but Michiru was speaking with a concealed tone of doubt.

"Quite a lot actually" Ahri told her before getting a familiar feeling from both of them, "For instance, in your past lives you were very dedicated to something or someone, but you were also lonely, perhaps even longing for someone, the same person you were protecting or maybe someone else. Either way you wanted someone you could not reach".

Both Michiru and Haruka hid it, but they were suspicious of Ahri. Her words were way too close to home to be random luck or coincidence; she was definitely hiding something from them.

"An interesting thought" Michiru smiled at her, hiding her suspicion behind a fake expression. "Are you a writer by chance? You've got quite an imagination".

Ahri looked to her, "No I'm not" she answered.

Michiru kept smiling, "Maybe you should consider it, you could use that little description of Haruka and me for something".

"Maybe one day in the future" Ahri said, "But for now I think I should start heading home".

"Leaving already?" Haruka asked her, "Now that's a shame".

"Please stop" Ahri asked her, "It was fun at first, but the flirting has run its course. It's not fair to Michiru and it would be fair to Rei if I continued along with it".

Haruka was silent as Ahri looked at the floor with a disappointed smile, "Thanks for helping me" Ahri said to both of them, "But I should leave before it gets dark, maybe I'll see you two again sometime".

She walked over to Michiru who stepped to the side allowing her to leave the room they were in, "I'll show myself out, thank you again". Ahri walked out of the bedroom and out of the apartment, gently closing the door behind her and leaving both Michiru and Haruka behind.

"What do you think?" Haruka asked her partner.

Michiru had a cold glare in her eyes as she looked at the door Ahri left through, "I don't sense any danger from her, but she makes me uneasy".

"I feel it as well" Haruka said, "There's something about her…Its strange, I can feel sincerity from her, but I can also feel a deep underlying darkness. She has a secret she's hiding…something dangerous".

"Should we follow her?" Michiru asked her.

Haruka was silent as she walked out on the balcony and leaned against the railing, "Maybe...she doesn't seem to be related to our goal, but I feel like we should definitely keep an eye on her".

Michiru joined Haruka on the balcony and leaned against her shoulder, wrapping her arms around hers, "She may be hiding something, but you saw that look in her eyes when she spoke of that other person she was with right? That part of what she said is definitely true. It reminds me of us".

Haruka looked down at the street and saw Ahri on the sidewalk below them; she gave them both a small wave before turning around and running away.

"Haruka!" Michiru gasped before pointing at the sky above the park.

Another black rift was over the park area, "Another one?" Haruka asked before looking down at Ahri who had just ran across the street to the other side, "She's heading that way".

"So she sees it to" Michiru said, "We saw one earlier, but it was gone long before we got there".

"And in its place we found her" Haruka finished, "There's no way that its coincidence she's connected to those, let's go".

Haruka pushed off the rail of the balcony and swiftly walked out of the room with Michiru right behind her. Leaving their apartment the two of them exited the building and into an F512M Ferrari before driving off in the direction of the rift.

"The sea is raging" Michiru said as Haruka drove them toward the park, "Something dangerous is coming from there".

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the park, but just like before the rift had vanished by the time they arrived. "It's gone" Haruka said before they saw Ahri running across the park and into a line of trees, vanishing behind them.

Haruka looked over to Michiru and they nodded at each other before quickly exiting the car and running after Ahri.

Rushing through the trees, both Haruka and Michiru stopped when they saw Ahri and hid themselves behind a single tree as they watched Ahri yelling at someone in a dark cloak that covered his entire body.

"Answer me!" Ahri demanded, "How did you make it through and what are you really after?"

The cloak figure didn't respond its head tilted to the side before it rushed toward Ahri who quickly stepped to the side avoiding the figure.

The cloaked figure clumsily stumbled to a stop before turning around and charging at Ahri again.

"Enough!" Ahri yelled as she ducked down just as the cloaked attacker reached her and grabbed at its legs and pushing back, making it trip.

Grabbing at the collar of the cloak, Ahri lifted her attacker up and ripped the hood from its head revealing a faceless being with ash colored skin and a mouth of pointed teeth. Ahri glared at the creature before pulling her hand back and then punching the creature in the center of its head, knocking it out.

Dropping the creature to the ground Ahri looked around and yelled, "Anrui! I know you're here! Show yourself!"

"Will you stop yelling please" a lazy voice said as a man dressed in a white shirt and short blue jeans approached Ahri, his short black hair was a mess as if he had just woken up. "What do you want?"

"Explain this!" Ahri demanded as she pointed at the creature that attacked her.

Anrui lazily walked over to the unconscious creature and hummed after a single look, "They must've sent a few of the Esquecido after I left. They probably knew I would try and take my time with the rift so they most likely sent them here to force me to speed up the process…thanks for dealing with it".

Ahri clenched her fists, but Anrui quickly spoke up to ease her anger, "You're thinking that I was lying to you earlier right? I mean after I convinced you to trust me I did place you in a trance and then this abomination shows up…I wouldn't trust me either if the roles were reversed".

"You're awfully calm about it" Ahri told him.

"I'm calm about most things" Anrui said to her before turning away, "If you don't trust me then feel free to attack me now, but you know how that will end. I'll keep any more of them from entering this world. Those mindless beasts will attack anything from animals to people". Anrui looked at Ahri over his shoulder, "You still have two weeks before I start opening the rift…You know what make it three weeks the punishment of trying to rush me".

Ahri, slowly unclenched her fists as Anrui walked away from her. A small vortex of dark energy began swirling around him as he walked away, but it was calm and unthreatening within a few seconds Anrui had vanished.

"Well?" Michiru asked Haruka as they watched Anrui vanish.

Haruka narrowed her eyes at Ahri, "We can't take the chance".

Michiru looked a little sad as she nodded her head and they both raised their hands above them just as Ahri screamed. The creature that attacked Ahri had gotten up, but there were two of them now, circling around and growling at her like animals.

"What should we do now?" Michiru asked Haruka, "Let her fight them or help?"

Haruka didn't answer, she watched the two monsters persistently attack Ahri as she evaded them making small counter attacks where she was able.

"Haruka!" Michiru said again after Ahri barely avoided being bitten by one of the monsters.

"Ahri!" multiple female voices called from the other side of the field.

Ahri looked over her shoulder to see the Sailor Senshi rushing over to her. "Ahri are you hurt?" Mars asked her.

Ahri shook her head, "I'm fine, but it looks like the enemy is trying to force its way here, I thought I could defeat this thing since it was alone, but it multiplied before I could".

"Multiplied?" Jupiter asked, "What is it?"

"They're called Esquecido" Ahri told her, "Think of them as disposable soldiers the enemy uses. They multiply in response to physical trauma add to it they're completely mindless so they'll attack without end until killed".

"Are those the same enemies in the visions you showed us?" Venus asked her.

Ahri nodded, "They pose little problem alone, but in numbers they become a considerable force, we can't let them grow".

"Stand back Ahri" Mars said, stepping in front of her, "We'll handle it from here".

"Not a chance" Ahri told her, "I'm not so powerless that I can't defeat grunts like these, I'm fighting as well".

Jupiter crossed her arms in front of her chest and a small rod extended from her tiara, "Jupiter thunder!" she called summoning a bolt of lightning down to her tiara and then directing it at the enemy in front of them.

One of the two enemies were hit and immediately fell to the attack, but the second charged forward to strike. Both Ahri and Mars intercepted the enemy, easily knocking it back and allowing Venus to hit it in the chest with her crescent beam.

Ahri ran over to the Esquecido as it fell to the ground and raised her leg in the air in a half circle motion before bringing it down on its chest.

"Ahri look out!" Mars called as the one Jupiter attacked began getting up.

Ahri turned around and jumped back, the first Esquecido began flailing around as if it was in pain before it looked like it was being pulled in half and finally separated into two.

"Focus our attacks" Mercury quickly told them, "They're physically weak so if we overpower them one at a time we can defeat them".

"Good thinking Mercury" Venus said, "Target the one that just got up then, "Mercury freeze the other".

Mercury nodded, "Leave it to me". The blue haired Senshi crossed her hands in front of her chest summoning a single bubble made of ice before throwing it at one of the two enemies which froze upon impact leaving the other alone.

"Now!" Venus yelled.

With the one frozen and Ahri distracting the other, Venus, Mars and Jupiter charged their attacks and hit the same target, easily overpowering it. After the three attacks hit, the Esquecido stumbled back and fell to the ground, turning to ash.

"Alright now for the other one" Venus said turning to the one that was frozen, "Ready, go!"

Focusing their attacks once again, the three Senshi easily defeated the helpless enemy before turning their attention to Ahri was continued to evade each of the monster's attacks like they were nothing.

Dodging swing after swing, Ahri finally saw her opening and ducked to the side, gracefully spinning around the Esquecido before slamming her elbow against the back of its head knocking it forward.

Stepping away from the enemy, Ahri looked back at the Senshi, "Dust this thing!"

One last time, the three Senshi began focusing their attacks on the final enemy, but before they could attack it pounced on Ahri pinning her to the ground.

"Ahri!" Mars cried running from the others to help her.

The Esquecido opened its mouth and reared back its head ready to bite its victim, but a rose impaled itself into the monster's forehead. The monster was stunned for a second and Ahri took the opportunity and freed her arm and pushed the enemy off of her before jumping away, "Anytime now" she yelled at the others.

Again the three Senshi charged their attacks and unleashed them at the enemy finally destroying it.

"Looks like we got here in time" Sailor Moon's voice called as she and Tuxedo Mask ran over to them.

"Indeed" Ahri said turning to face them, "Looks like I owe you one then Prince Endymion".

"Sorry we're late" Sailor Moon laughed awkwardly, "We weren't exactly close by".

"I'll let it slide this time" Ahri said as she got up, "For now let's just go home…I can't deal with anymore surprises today".

As they all left, none of them were aware that Haruka and Michiru were still watching them from the tree line.

"So they helped her?" Haruka said, "Either she's their ally or pretending to be in order to lower their guard".

"She was here when that thing appeared" Michiru noted, "And then that person she was talking to said he was going to open that rift in three weeks, they know each other and she knows about the rift, she came right here when it first appeared".

Neither of them knew what to make of the situation, but they still had the same idea.

Haruka looked away from the group and at Michiru, "Whatever the reasons are for it; that girl is a threat we can't let her endanger this world until we find the princess".

Michiru agreed, "She's knows too much and is probably hiding even more…for the sake of peace we can't let her live, but the others. We weren't going to reveal ourselves to them yet. They might try to interfere".

"Then we will fight them if we have to" Haruka told her, "We can't risk it if they grow to hate us then so be it. We're not meant to be friends with them our job is to find and protect our princess nothing more".

The gang returned to Rei's shrine even though it was getting late, they sat on the steps of the shrine and starred at the sky as the sun set and the stars began appearing.

"Sights like this you don't really get to appreciate very often" Ahri said while sitting on the railing of the shrine.

"That reminds me" Rei began, looking over her shoulder at Ahri, "Where did you run off to today?"

Ahri looked down at her, "I saw a rift open above the park and went to check it out".

"Another rift?" Makoto asked her, "Did anything else appear?"

Ahri was silent for a few seconds, she was trying to decide if she should tell them about Anrui or not. He was the enemy, but he didn't feel like he was something about him felt…friendly even familiar.

"Ahri?" Makoto said lightly shaking her.

Ahri snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Makoto, "Sorry I zoned out there".

Makoto chuckled, "Come on don't do that" her expression suddenly changed, "Those things we fought. How did they get here?"

Ahri lowered her head, "When I tore open time to escape here. I was too weak to close it; I was hoping they wouldn't notice before the guardian of time repaired it".

"The guardian of time?" Makoto asked her, "Wait you don't mean"

"Sailor Pluto" Minako finished.

Ahri nodded, "Sailor Pluto tried to stop me when I first tried to travel between the two times, but when I told her what I was doing she agreed to let me go. The thing is the method I used to tear open time isn't something that's easily repaired even for someone of her power".

Ami asked, "So since those Esquecido things are here does that mean the enemy is to?"

Ahri shook her head, "I don't sense any of them and I didn't sense them nearby during the fight so I think only their grunts made it through".

"Do you think the rift is repaired now?" Makoto asked Ahri.

Ahri sighed, "I hope so. Two openings in one day doesn't sit well with me…"

"So what does this mean for us then?" Minako asked, "If the enemy is here we need to start preparing now".

"No" Ahri blurted out. The others looked at her confused as to why she suddenly yelled. Ahri quickly composed herself before speaking, "I mean…I don't sense anyone now, but give me a day just to be sure. If I sense any of them nearby I'll let you know and we'll plan from there".

"So I guess this cancels our vacation then?" Makoto said in a gloomy tone, "I was looking forward to a weekend at the beach".

"Oh I forgot all about that" Ami said, "I was looking forward to it as well, a chance to study out in the sun sounds fun".

Everyone except Mamoru hung their head at Ami's words. "Alright new rule" Ahri said jumping off the rail and placing her arm over Ami's shoulder and pulling her closer, "No more mentioning of the word study or any variation of it until school starts again deal?"

"I second that" Usagi said.

"Third" Minako cheered before they all started laughing.

"Still" Usagi said, folding her arms on the railing and leaning forward, "The beach sounds really nice".

"Tell you what" Ahri said removing her arm from Ami and walking over to Usagi, "If I don't detect the enemy anywhere in the city we'll go, no training and no planning we'll just pack and leave a whole weekend of fun in the sun. Sound good?"

Usagi's face lit up as she cheered, "Alright now that sounds like a plan to me. I should go pick out a bathing suit I haven't worn my old one in so long it probably doesn't fit anymore. What do you think Mamoru?"

Mamoru blushed slightly, "Uh well I…"

"Oh come on don't be so shy, you should come with and help me decide on the cutest one".

"What do you think Minako?" Makoto asked her friend.

Minako answered almost immediately, "Well I've wanted to go before summer even started so I say let's do it".

"Alright so we have two votes for going" Makoto said before looking to Ami and Rei, "Well what do you guys think?"

Ami looked down at the ground for a second and then back to Makoto, "You know what I think I'll be fine if I skip studying for a few days. I'm in".

Ahri gently flicked Ami's ear when she finished speaking.

"Ahri?" Ami asked looking over to her and holding her ear.

"What was the rule?" Ahri asked her before a smile broke out on her face and then Rei started laughing.

"Whoa am I dreaming?" Usagi asked, "Is Rei actually laughing? I always thought she was a humorless witch".

Rei stopped laughing and glared at Usagi, "I dare you to say that again".

"Oh what didn't hear me the first time?" Usagi asked her.

"Alright that's enough" Ahri said stepping between them, "So we've got three votes in favor of yes, mine is also on yes and I assume Makoto says the same so that makes five so Rei, Mamoru what about you?"

Rei smiled and nodded, "I'm in".

That only left Mamoru to answer. With so many eyes on him at once, Mamoru felt uncomfortable, but eventually agreed to go. "Fine I'll go to".

Usagi cheered, "Oh I just knew you would, I can't wait to have my own room with you Mamoru all to ourselves".

"Usagi I can't really afford a place at the beach for a whole weekend" Mamoru said, but as always Usagi was too busy daydreaming to listen.

"Actually" Ahri said grabbing their attention, "The room assignments will be as such, Ami and Makoto, Rei and myself and Usagi will be rooming with Minako. Mamoru will be sleeping on the couch".

"Oh come on" Usagi cried, "Can't Minako room with someone else? I want Mamoru to room with me".

"Oh ok fine" Ahri said, "If that's the way you want it you can pay for it then deal?"

Usagi hung her head in defeat with a cloud of disappointment over her while Ahri giggled, "I just want to say" she said quickly calming herself, but keeping a small smile on her face, "Even though we have a difficult enemy to face in the future, I'm really glad I got the chance to know all of you. Thank you".

"What are you getting so sentimental for? Makoto asked her, "You're talking like this is the last time you'll ever see us or something".

Ahri giggled again, "Sorry guess I'm just not good with words like that…I'm just happy is all".

"Yeah" Makoto nodded, "I am to".

"So am I" Ami said.

Minako agreed as well, even Usagi even though she whined through most of Ahri's training.

They spent another brief hour together before the sun was gone and it was time for everyone to head home. "Well I guess that's it for today" Makoto said saying goodnight to everyone before she left.

Usagi and Mamoru left as well with Ami along with them, leaving Minako with Rei and Ahri.

"Well it's been fun" Minako said as she got up, "Oh Ahri, if you have the time tomorrow I need to talk to you about something alright?"

Ahri nodded at her, "Alright just let me know when".

Minako smiled and nodded back, "Right well see you two tomorrow". She turned around and ran off leaving Rei and Ahri alone on the shrine's porch.

Ahri looked at Rei and lowered her eyes, "I'm sorry if I worried you today".

Rei moved her eyes away from her as well, "I'm glad you're ok, but next time you feel like running off somewhere let me know ok? I don't want anything to happen to you".

Ahri apologized again and Rei asked her why she ran off alone.

Ahri finally looked at her, "I can feel my abilities growing weaker with each passing day, I…I just felt like I wasn't going to be any help once the enemy finally showed up. So when I saw the rift I felt like I had to prove I could still fight…or at least enough to force them back if they did come through".

"You don't have to prove anything Ahri" Rei told her, "Even if you can't fight anymore by the time they get here I'll fight for you we all will. We'll protect you".

"That's just it Rei" Ahri said, "If you need to protect me that means you can't focus your attention on protecting Usagi, I'll just be distracting you from your original goal".

"Don't say that" Rei told her, "It's true that I have to protect Usagi it's my duty and I'll never neglect that, but I'll protect you as well not because I have to, but because I want to. You're too important to me to not protect you if you're in trouble, so no more running off on your own ok?"

Ahri lowered her head to hide her smile, "I'll agree to that on two conditions. One when we go to the beach and everyone else is asleep you and I go to have some fun of our own, just the two of us".

"And the second?" Rei asked her, crossing her arms in front of her stomach.

Ahri looked up to her, "I get to room with you tonight".

Rei blushed and dropped her arms before looking away, but she was smiling slightly.

"You said you would protect me right?" Ahri asked her, "Maybe I'm afraid of sleeping alone in the dark. Maybe I need someone to comfort me".

"I get it" Rei said with a small smile before taking Ahri's hand and leading her back to her room.

"No funny business" Rei told her as they both climbed into her bed.

Ahri asked her, "Don't you trust me?"

Rei smiled as she gently took Ahri's hand, "I still can't explain it" she said, "But I feel like we really were meant to be together. When you disappeared earlier I was frightened worried that if something happened to you…I think that…my memories of you are becoming a little more clearer each day and they're reminding me of how important we were to each other".

Ahri smiled sadly, "In the future…I didn't awaken to my memories until after the enemy attacked. I never got the chance to become friends with the others or tell you how I felt. I'm glad I got a second chance at that".

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you when you first got here Ahri" Rei told her.

Ahri closed her eyes with a smile, "Its all in the past, as long as I get to stay with you I'll be happy".

"Good night Ahri" Rei whispered before closing her own eyes.


	8. To Yakushima

"Hurray!" Usagi cheered, practically deafening her friends.

"Will you calm down a little it's not that big of a deal" Rei growled at her.

"Of course it is" Usagi told her, "I haven't been to the beach in so long I'm so happy we get to go".

Usagi, Rei, Makoto and Ami were all gathered at Rei's shrine waiting for Ahri, Minako and Mamoru to join them their summer vacation was about to begin in a few hours they would be at the beach.

"That reminds me" Makoto said holding her bag over her shoulder, "What beach are we going to exactly?"

Rei turned to her and smiled, "Yakushima Island".

"Whoa seriously?" the tall brunette blurted out "All of us together couldn't afford a single day there".

"That's what we're waiting on actually" Rei told them, "Ahri is working out a way for us to stay there".

"How is she doing that?"

Rei shrugged her shoulders, "The same way she had her apartment she said is has something to do with some kind of illusion, but it takes a lot of time to set up".

"An illusion?" Ami repeated, "Hmm I wonder how she does it".

"Who cares!" Usagi cheered loudly as if her excitement level hasn't decreased a single bit.

"Hey there's Minako" Makoto said before waving to her friend and calling her name.

Minako was staring at a sheet of paper, but looked up when she heard Makoto call her name and waved back to them. Artemis was at her heels as always as Minako walked over to her friends.

"Hey good morning" Minako said as she joined them.

"Do you have everything you need?" Makoto asked her.

Minako smiled as she set her bag down, "Yep everything I'll need for the whole weekend is right here".

"What's this for then?" Usagi asked leaning closer to look at the paper in Minako's hand.

Minako quickly hid the paper behind her back, "Oh nothing important".

"Oh really?" Usagi hummed with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Then why are you hiding it?"

"It's just a song she got from Ahri" Artemis told them, "Minako wanted to learn it so Ahri wrote the lyrics down for her".

"Artemis you blabber mouth!" Minako said glaring at her feline companion.

"A song huh?" Makoto asked, "I guess this means you're really set on being a star huh?"

Minako's face brightened as she turned her eyes away from them, "Well yeah. It's my dream after all".

"Yeah…your dream" Makoto said her voice becoming faint, "I wish I had something like that, my dream is pretty silly".

"Oh come on now" Minako told her, "There's no such thing as a silly dream, if it's really in your heart then no one can tell you otherwise".

"She's right" Ami told her, "I'm studying to become a doctor when I'm older and Minako wants to be a singer, dreams are dreams they give us something to work toward right?"

"What's all this talk about dreams?" Ahri's voice asked from behind them.

Everyone turned around to see Ahri and Mamoru standing behind them, "Ahri, Mamoru when did you get here?" Minako asked them.

"Just now" Ahri told her, "I finished my illusions at the hotel and came back here, but I forgot something at the mall so I went to pick it up and ran into this guy on the way" she pointed her thumb over her shoulder at Mamoru, "I offered to bring him along to speed up the process".

Usagi immediately wrapped herself around Mamoru's arm which seemed to make him uncomfortable, but he didn't say anything.

"Alright so we're all here do we have everything?" Ahri asked them.

"I'm all set" Ami said with a small smile, all she had with her was the briefcase she took with her to school everyday and a small blue drawstring bag that she was carrying over her shoulder.

Ahri eyed the briefcase as if it was labeled with a biohazard symbol, "If there is any kind of studying material inside that thing I'm throwing it in the ocean".

Ahri ignored Ami's surprised look and shifted her attention to Makoto, "All set?"

Makoto nodded, "Yep I packed up everything I would need last night" she had a large, light green duffle bag hanging over her back, big enough to make one think she was going camping.

Minako had an orange backpack strapped to her back and gave Ahri a quick thumbs up, "I'm all set as well, ready to hit the sand".

"Usagi I trust you're ready?" Ahri said turning to the day dreaming princess.

"Oh I'm ready for anything" Usagi muttered as if she was still asleep.

"Somehow I doubt that" Ahri said to herself before looking at Mamoru who nodded to her, he only had a single black suit case with him. Ahri then looked to Rei whose face reddened and turned to face the shrine, hiding her blushing from the rest of them, "I'm ready to go I told grandpa and Yūichirō that I was leaving for the weekend so the shrine will be ok without me".

"Alright then we're all set" Ahri said, "Rei and I are going to get our bags then it's off to the train station from there we head to Kagoshima and catch a ferry to our destination".

"The train station?" Makoto asked, "I thought you were just going to take us all there like you did when you would train us".

"Normally yes" Ahri told her, "But in this case I cannot, I've already expended a great deal of energy going there and coming back I barely have enough left to get myself back there let alone all of us. My remaining energy will be spent taking us all to the station after that I will need to rest for a few hours to regain my strength".

Makoto hung her head to the side, "Well I wouldn't want you to over do it if you did then you wouldn't get to have fun with the rest of us".

Ahri nodded, "Exactly, now excuse me".

Ahri turned around and both her and Rei entered the shrine to grab their bags before coming back out, "Alright everybody form up in a circle" Ahri told them, "Keep hold of your bags, Usagi, Minako hold onto Luna and Artemis".

They all formed a circle around Ahri who took a deep breath before closing her eyes and holding her hands against her chest as she formed a transparent light blue bubble around them and they slowly began lifting off the ground before quickly vanishing and appearing at the train station on the other side of the district.

Once they arrived Ahri quickly dropped down to her knees breathing heavily, but Rei and Minako helped her up until she found the strength to stand again. Ahri thanked them as they helped her up and quickly regained her breath and strength, "Alright let's go".

Ahri handed each of them their tickets and they boarded the train, being sure to show their tickets to the conductor before taking their seats in one of the rear cars.

Once in their car Ahri quickly moved to a nearby seat and fell into it, resting her back against the window next to her, "I feel like I've spent the past 12 hours running non stop".

Rei of course sat next to Ahri while Usagi sat with Mamoru across from them and Minako joined Ami and Makoto at the seat in front of Rei and Ahri, both Artemis and Luna sat on Minako's and Ami's lap.

"How long is this train ride anyway?" Minako asked after they all sat down.

Ahri's eyes were closed as she answered, "The train ride itself is 7 to 8 hours long the ferry to Yakushima will be about 2 to 3, so it will be a bit late when we arrive, but there should still be enough daylight to have a bit of fun".

Almost half an hour after they boarded the train was ready to depart, slowly pulling away from the station and gradually picking up speed until it reached its peak and carried all of its passengers on the way to Kagoshima.

The first hour of their trip was spent talking about how excited they were to be going on such a vacation and since they were going by train they got to see a lot of countryside sights along the way. Usagi of course was off in her own little world as she day dreamed over Mamoru who pretended to listen to most of her childish ramblings while Ami was reading a vacation booklet explaining the sights and tourist hotspots on Yakushima, Minako and Makoto were having a not so quiet conversation of how many cute boys they might see there.

Rei was mostly quiet occasionally joining Minako's and Makoto's conversation or asking Ami about certain things to do once they get to their destination. Ahri had already drifted off to sleep; her head was leaning against Rei's shoulder with a small visible smile on her face.

"She sure passed out pretty quick" Makoto noted seeing that Ahri was asleep.

"She must have been really tired" Ami said looking over the seat at Ahri, "She looks happy though maybe we should let her rest".

Rei wasn't bothered by Ahri resting against her, but some of her friend's comments made her a little uncomfortable even embarrassed.

"The way she's smiling like that one might think you two are sisters Rei" Minako joked making Makoto and Ami giggle.

Rei looked down at Ahri, "She's doing everything she can to help us, she was all alone before she came here, if lending her my shoulder while she sleeps helps her then I'm ok with it. I think we owe her for what she's doing for us".

"That reminds me actually" Makoto said, "The two of you have gotten pretty close over the past couple of weeks, what's up with that? I mean when she first got here you looked like you didn't trust her and even demanded some answers out of her at one point".

Rei had a soft smile while she continued looking down at Ahri's face, "I just realized that she was really here to help us and when I learned she was living all alone I offered for her to live with me at the shrine…I guess that's my way of thanking her".

Luna jumped up onto the back of the seat and looked at Rei, "It is possible that you're remembering part of your past life Rei".

"Huh? What do you mean Luna?" Makoto asked the black cat.

Artemis was curled up on Minako's lap as he looked up to answer, "Before the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, Ahri was really close friends with both Minako and Rei they spent a lot of time together even back then you would think the three of them were sisters".

"Really?" Makoto replied before looking up to Minako, "Minako you have some clear memories from back then right? Do you remember what Ahri was like?"

Minako was quiet as she tried to think, but nothing came to mind and she shook her head, "No I can remember talking with her a few times, but I don't really remember what she was like back then".

"She actually wasn't all that different than she is now" Luna told them, "She was very loyal to Queen Serenity and her role as a guardian the only real difference is she was only friends with Minako and Rei back then, but that's only because they were the closest to the Moon Princess, Minako as her personal body guard and Rei as her closest friend so the guardians actually had frequent encounters with them".

"I guess that makes sense" Makoto said looking back to Ahri once more, "Still she seems to change a little when she's around you Rei, usually she seems really deep in thought, but when she's with you she looks happy. I wonder how clear her memories are".

"They must be strong" Ami said, finally looking up from her travel booklet, "She did recall several events from the Moon Kingdom very clearly maybe she has a stronger recollection of that time than we do. Maybe she's happy with Rei because she spent so much time with her and Minako so to her it could be like seeing a friend that she's been separated from for a long time".

Makoto continued to look at Ahri as she slept, "I guess that makes sense, maybe I'm just over analyzing it if she's happy then I'm happy".

"Exactly" Minako told her, "As long as all of you are then so am I, a true sign of friendship".

Both Makoto and Minako turned to face forward again and started another conversation while Luna was still watching Rei and Ahri. The black cat was silent for a few moments before jumping over to the dark haired teen and whispering to her, "I'm curious Rei how much do you remember from your past life, more specifically when you were with Ahri".

Rei's face turned a slight shade of pink and she moved her eyes away for a second, but before she could answer Luna did it for her, "You know don't you? You know how deep your relationship with her went".

Rei made sure her friends weren't watching as she looked at Luna and nodded before whispering to her, "After the carnival that one night, I confronted Ahri. After she first got here something bothered me about her so I started asking the fire spirit to help me understand her…It began showing me images of the two of us together and we both seemed happy. I kept seeing them each time I would ask the spirit and I could feel it somewhere deep in my heart, but I couldn't figure out why I just felt really happy myself".

Rei made another glance at Ahri who slightly rubbed her head back and forth against her shoulder, "After Minako and I walked her back home and Minako left I confronted her and asked her about it…that's when she told me. I could see it in her eyes and when she started crying it was almost like a reaction than a thought, but the only thing I wanted to do was hug her and hold her close until she stopped" Rei paused and looked out the window for a brief second before looking back to Luna, "I know she was telling the truth…and I…I just wanted to stay with her".

Luna smiled and moved her eyes to Ahri, "I can tell you're still uncomfortable with it at least around everyone else so I'll keep it to myself thank you for telling me".

Rei nodded to the black cat before it jumped back to the seat in front of them and returned to rest on Ami's lap.

With Luna gone, Rei gently placed her arm around Ahri. Once her arm and hand fell to a rest against Ahri, Rei could feel her muscles all collapse into a relaxed state she only took a peek at first, but she could see that the sleeping smile on Ahri's face had grown; somewhere in her subconscious she probably knew who it was next to her.

The rest of the trip was passed with normal conversation between the friends, Usagi's own excitement wore her out as she fell asleep halfway through the trip, resting against Mamoru much like Ahri had to Rei. The future Prince of Crystal Tokyo rested his head against his fist as he stared out the window waiting for them to reach their destination.

Ami got up to grab her briefcase and retrieved a book from it and began reading, leaving Makoto and Minako to their own conversation with Rei who kept making glances at Ahri as she slept.

"So what should we do once we get there?" Makoto asked them, "I mean after we drop our stuff off at our hotel".

Minako's eyes sparkled as she spoke her plans, "I'm hitting the beach, I can't wait to try on my new swimsuit and just relax in the sun for a while".

"What about you Ami?" Makoto asked her friend.

Ami tilted her book down and made eye contact with the brunette, "Well it's been a while since I've gone swimming I was thinking if the water isn't too cold I would go for a quick swim".

Makoto sighed and cupped her hands behind her head, "The sun, the sand, the ocean I love the beach I can't remember the last time I went".

The train's PA speakers emitted a faint screeching sound as they turned on and the operator spoke, "Attention passengers, we will be arriving at Kagoshima-chuo Station in fifteen minutes, please make sure all of your bags are accounted for before exiting the train. Also remember to be safe when stepping onto the platform".

"We're almost there" Minako smiled visibly shaking with excitement.

"Calm down Minako" Makoto smiled, "If you keep this up" Minako cut her off by half yelling, "I can't help it I'm so excited!"

Ahri groaned and slowly turned her head against Rei's shoulder before moving into a straight sitting position, "Good morning" she said sleepily.

Minako turned around and smiled at her, "Well look who's up. Sorry I woke you, but we'll be at Kagoshima soon".

Ahri covered her mouth and yawned silently, stretching her right shoulder back before rolling it forward, "Its ok. I feel a lot better now".

Makoto turned around to look at her, "I would hope so. You looked pretty comfortable snuggling against Rei like that".

Rei blushed and looked away from them, "She…she wasn't snuggling against me".

Ahri's face also began glowing with a faint pink tint as she lowered her eyes with a small smile, "I didn't mean to I just…"

Makoto giggled, "What are you two blushing for? I was only joking. So did you sleep well?"

Nodding her head, Ahri returned her eyes to Makoto, "So how far out are we?"

"About thirteen minutes, how far are the docks from the station?"

"Around 10 minutes or so, there are bus stands right outside Kagoshima-chuo station. Once we're off we get our tickets and head straight to the docks and get on the ferry".

"You've really got this whole thing planned out don't you?" Makoto asked her.

Ahri nodded her head to the side, "Well most of my exhaustion was because I got up kind of early to get started".

"That reminds me" Makoto began still smiling at her, "How did you pay for the trip? Rei said it had something to do with some kind of illusion".

Ahri looked out the window, "It's not really an illusion that was just the easiest way of explaining it…Let's see…You remember when I first got here? I showed you my memories from our battle against the enemy".

Makoto nodded, listening intently, the others also took an interest in the explanation.

"Well the way that worked isn't the way you would think. I wasn't showing you my memories directly I was projecting them to you".

"I don't get it" Makoto said, "That sounds like the same thing to me".

Ahri frowned and placed her hand around her chin, "Sorry I'm not being very clear on that. Alright think about the void, it got its name when it was first discovered by the first Ascendant".

"What's that?" Ami asked her.

"The Ascendant is the title given to the leader of the Guardians. There have only been four of them in our history they live to be very old. Anyway a Guardian advances to the rank of Ascendant through a ritual to prove he or she is ready for the task. Once a Guardian becomes the next Ascendant the old one dies, imparting all of his knowledge onto the next one".

Makoto tilted her head, "I see…So what were you saying about the void?"

Ahri continued, "Well the void is an empty space a lot like space itself only it's far from endless and anyone can access it if they know how".

"So we could do it to?" Minako asked her to which Ahri nodded before continuing.

"The way the void works is it reacts to your thoughts, if you know how to manipulate it you can make it show what you're thinking. I used it to show you my memories of the battles with the enemy, but there are other things you can do with it" Ahri paused to take a quick breath, "The void isn't infinite, its actually a very small space think of it as an egg in size compared to a car, but its size can be manipulated as well I can direct it in smaller scales without much effort".

"That sounds kind of cool actually" Makoto admitted, clearly thinking of the possibilities for someone with that kind of power.

"So basically what I did was I directed a small scale portion of the void into the minds of the registration people at the hotel to make them think we've already paid for our weekend in advance. I did the same to any other staff that were nearby to prevent anyone from getting suspicious and once we leave the spell will be undone and they won't remember anything".

"You Guardians sure command a lot of power" Mamoru said from his seat, "But what about any room charges? Can you manipulate the minds of the upper management?"

Ahri shook her head, "No I can't without directly interacting with them. In order to do that I have to have direct contact not physical contact, but I need to be engaging them in some way. Also my mental prowess has to be far superior to the one I'm manipulating otherwise it won't work so if I tried it on any of you I would be unsuccessful".

"So you're saying we can't do room service right" Rei asked.

Ahri nodded, "I don't plan on spending enough time in the room to need it anyway".

"Now you're talking Ahri!" Makoto smiled, "Why would we spend time in the room when we're at the beach we're going all sun and sand or we're not going at all".

The train began slowing down as it arrived at its destination, the operator announced their arrival over the train's PA system being sure to tell the passengers to stand clear of the doors as they opened.

The Senshi gang stood up and grabbed their bags, filing off the train and stretching their arms and legs after their long ride.

"Whew feels good to be off that train at last!" Usagi said stretching her arms out to the side, almost hitting Ami and Rei.

"Hey watch it Usagi!" Rei barked.

"Sorry" Usagi apologized, "I'm a little stiff".

"That's because you slept the whole time" Makoto told her, "You and Ahri were like little kids they way you were sleeping".

Ahri fake coughed into her fist, "Yes well as nice as it is to be off the train we have to catch our bus or we'll have to wait for the next one".

Walking away from the train platform the group headed to bus stand just outside the station and purchased their tickets before boarding.

"Almost there" Minako said, her excitement barely contained.

"Oh this is going to be the best summer beach trip ever!" Usagi squealed as if she was feeding off of Minako's excitement.

Once all the passengers were onboard the bus departed from the station and arrived at the docks where the high speed ferry was at anchor. "Whoa check it out!" Usagi said upon seeing the ferry.

"What you've never seen a ferry before?" Ahri asked her.

The moon princess held her hand over her eyes, "Not this close, definitely a lot bigger than I thought it would be".

Ahri smiled as she looked at the vessel, "It won't be much longer now. We're almost there".

"Well what are we waiting for?" Usagi cheered again, "Let's go!"

Practically herding her friends on board, Usagi pushed them up the ramp and forcefully handed their tickets to the collector as they boarded.

"I love the breeze from the ocean" Minako sighed as she stepped out onto the deck and did a quick spin, letting the wind hit her from all sides.

"It does feel really nice" Ami said running one hand over her hair and holding the other behind her back.

Ahri ran past both of them and over to the railing jumping onto the center rail and looking out at the ocean. She closed her eyes as the wind blew against her face, "It's so warm and gentle" she said to herself before looking over her shoulder at the others.

"She can play the calm and collected type all she wants" Makoto smiled, holding one of her hands against her hip, "But she's having as much fun as a child right now".

Ami giggled as she watched Ahri turn back and forth scanning the ocean's horizon, "Its funny, she kind of reminds me of Chibi-Usa".

"Well she's definitely as mean as Chibi-Usa" Usagi said, "Always yelling at me about something".

"Excuse me" Rei said gently as she slipped between them and walked over to the railing to join Ahri.

"Is it just me" Usagi began as she watched Rei stand next to Ahri at the railing, "Or do those two seem to be getting along a little too well?"

"What's weird about that?" Makoto asked her, "We're all friends, so she's bonding with Rei more than us that's not a bad thing is it?"

Usagi turned to Minako, "Hey Minako what do you think? Do they seem too close or am I imagining it?"

Minako thought for a few seconds, she wanted to agree with Makoto that Ahri was just making a strong friendship with Rei, but she knew it wasn't just that. Her memories of her past life were a lot stronger than she had told them; she remembered what their relationship was like in the past and how happy they were together.

"Mina!" Usagi half yelled, snapping Minako out of her thoughts, "You dozing off or what?"

Minako apologized and looked back to Ahri and Rei, she could feel her heart become lighter as she watched the two of them smile at each other.

"Well?" Usagi said lightly pushing her friend's shoulder, "What do you think? Am I wrong?"

Minako suddenly remembered Usagi's question and turned her head to the side, "Well I…" she knew what they're relationship was like and she didn't like keeping something from her friends, but it wasn't her place to tell them.

"You know what" Usagi suddenly said, "I think I know what's going on here" her expression suddenly changed to a devious look.

"What is it?" Ami asked her.

Usagi gave them an evil smile, "They're…that way" she said in a strange voice as if trying to emphasize something.

It took Makoto and Ami a second to understand what Usagi meant, but once they did both of them panicked. Ami's face turned red and she immediately looked away while Makoto eyed her two friends ahead of them, "No way!" she said, "Are you…No it can't be".

"Think about it!" Usagi told her, "Rei said she's never had a boyfriend and doesn't care to ever get one. Her and Ahri start talking and hanging out more and more and suddenly Ahri moves in with her I mean look at the way they're looking at each other, they're gazing right into each other's eyes there's no way it could be anything else".

While Usagi was pointing that out, Minako remembered the few times Ahri teased her, the way she would run her finger across her bare back or even stare directly at her chest a few times and one night when Ahri actually kissed her.

"Minako are you blushing?" Usagi asked her once again snapping the goddess of beauty back to reality.

"Uh no I just…um" Minako was at a complete loss, she didn't know what to say, thankfully Luna and Artemis stepped in to put an end to Usagi's gossip.

The black cat jumped into Usagi's arms, "Alright Usagi I think that's enough for now, this is a pretty poor way to start off your vacation isn't it making up rumors about your friends?"

Artemis jumped into Minako's arms and agreed, "Seriously. And you wonder why Rei is always mean to you".

"I guess you're right" Usagi said hanging her head, "I don't want to start any rumors about them, but it really seems like they're a bit closer than friends. I don't know why its just bothering me is all".

"Oh-ho I get it then" Artemis said with a taunting look on his face, "You're jealous that Rei is spending her time with Ahri is that it?"

Usagi snapped, "Wha…Jealous? Not even!"

"Then what's the problem?" Artemis asked her, "So the two of them are getting along and spending more time together than with the rest of you. You're all still friends, maybe they just click a little more than with you, its not like they're going to forget about you or anything".

Usagi gently handed Luna to Mamoru and walked over to Rei and Ahri at the railing and leaned against the top rail to Ahri's left with Rei on the right, "Its really pretty isn't it?" she asked as the glare from the early setting sun reflected in the water.

"Yeah" Ahri nodded, still smiling at the distance just as the ship's bell rang and the anchor was raised.

The three of them were quiet at first, but once the ship started moving, Usagi looked over to Rei and asked if she could talk to Ahri alone for a few minutes.

Rei wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not to leave the two of them alone, but she decided to trust them to remain civil with each other and calmly walked back to the others, leaving them alone.

"What's up?" Ahri asked Usagi, still looking out at the water.

Usagi lowered her head and looked directly down at the ocean around the ferry, "I…wanted to say I'm sorry".

Ahri looked at her with a surprised look on her face.

Usagi had a slight smile on her face, but didn't look at Ahri, "I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with and I'm always making excuses for something and whining when I need to do something, but I know you're here to help us. You want to protect us from what's coming and I never thanked you for that" Usagi finally looked at Ahri, "So from now on I'm going to actually try, I'm going to go through with everything and work to protect my friends and the future where we can live in peace".

Ahri smiled back at her, "I'm happy to hear you say that Usagi, I'm also sorry…I know I was a bit harsher on you than the others, but its only because I want you to be ready. If I went soft on you it wouldn't prepare you for the enemy you had to be ready to face them".

Usagi shook her head, "No its ok I understand. You were looking out for me, for all of us…you really are our friend and I'll never forget that I'm going to work extra hard to protect them and you".

"What do you think they're talking about over there?" Makoto asked as they all watched Usagi and Ahri at the railing.

Mamoru narrowed his eyes, "Usako is apologizing to her, she's ready to start taking everything seriously".

"Wait really?" Makoto asked him, "How can you be sure?"

"I can tell" Mamoru smiled, "I think she's finally realized that she has to be a part of this we all do. If even one of us is missing then we'll lose and she doesn't want anything to happen to any of us".

"Wow that's really out of character for her" Makoto continued as she stared at her princess as her and Ahri shared a sort laugh together.

"It sure is" Rei quietly added, "But Mamoru is right. I think Usagi has finally realized that none of us want to do this, but we have to. We're the only ones who can and Usagi is finally ready to accept that".

Makoto turned to Ami and Minako, "First Rei and now Usagi? Ahri really has a way of changing people huh?"

Ami agreed, "True, but I won't complain. With Sailor Moon committing to it now I know we can win no matter what".

Minako agreed as well, "That's right once those Konsui group guys show up we're going to show them what the Sailor Senshi are really made of!"

"Yeah bad guys beware" Makoto silently cheered to them, "Nothing can stop us as long as we're together".

Back at the railing, Ahri looked down at the water with a missed smile on her face, "Thank you Usagi. I had to abandon all of you in the future, but I won't do it again this we'll win we will win!"

Usagi smiled before stepping over to her and hugging her, "We've been through so much up to this point I know we can survive this to, if you believe in us then I should be able to as well right?"

Ahri was still smiling her smile seemed happy, but her eyes seemed to hold a distant sadness in them as she looked back over to the others who were watching them, "Let's go my princess they're waiting for us".

Usagi placed her arm around Ahri's shoulder, "Right let's go".

The two of them walked back over to their friends ready to continue their day while the ferry made its way to Yakushima Island, where their summer vacation would truly begin.


	9. Beach Psychology

"There it is!" Usagi yelled, "We're finally here!"

Running over to the rails and leaning half of her body over them, Usagi held her hand over her eyes while Mamoru and Ami tried to calm her down worried that she might fall over.

"We're almost there" Makoto said, "I can't wait to hit the beach".

Everyone was standing at the head of the ship, watching Yakushima Island become larger as they got closer. Bright smiles illuminating their faces until they finally reached the docks, "Alright let's go!" Usagi cheered rushing down the ferry's ramp.

"She does know the beach isn't going to go anywhere right?" Rei asked seeing the way Usagi was rushing ahead of everyone.

"She's just happy to finally be here" Artemis told her.

Minako looked and gently rubbed the top of the cat's head, "Artemis is right, we're all happy to be here although I really want to drop our things off and hit the beach". She was keeping her excitement under control for now although the look in her eyes clearly showed she was ready to explode.

"So Ahri how far is the hotel from here?" Mamoru asked looking over his shoulder.

Ahri reached out her arm and pointed away from the nearby hotel, "We're not staying in a hotel I rented a cottage near the Jomon Cedar tree, Morinokokage Cottage".

"A cottage?" Makoto asked, "Didn't you say you did our reservations at a hotel?"

Ahri nodded, "Yes that where I made the reservations I met with them there".

"Well how far is it?" Makoto asked her.

"Well" Ahri began before looking at all the people around them, "It's about an hour's walk we could take the bus and be there in twenty minutes, but we'd have to wait for it…Follow me".

With that Ahri started walking toward the bus stop, but turned away before getting there with everyone following behind her. Stopping behind a line of trees and tall bushes, Ahri looked around to make sure no one had noticed them, "Ok everyone hold on" she said, conjuring another bubble around them and whisking them off to the cottage grounds.

Once they arrived, Ahri took a deep breath, "Alright let's go" she told them exiting the tree line they were hidden behind and running over to their cottage.

Using the key to open the door, Ahri went inside and quickly looked around with a satisfied smile, "This will do perfectly".

Once everyone else was inside Ahri pointed to the doors and told them which room would be theirs, "Alright so what do we do first?" she asked them.

"Change and hit the beach" Makoto answered.

"Right you are" Ahri replied setting her bag on the floor, "Who's going to change first?"

"I will!" Usagi cheered at the top of her lungs almost deafening her friends.

Usagi ran into the bathroom to change while Ahri shook her head with a small smile, "She's still annoying, but she's really starting to grow on me".

"We know what you're going through" Rei told her, "It took us a while to get used to her as well".

Usagi came out wearing a yellow and red stripped bikini she stopped to pose in front of everyone asking how she looked.

"Alright I'm next!" Makoto said entering the bathroom.

Ahri looked up at the clock on the wall, "We've only got two hours of day light left".

"You seem to be in a hurry all of a sudden" Minako noted seeing the way Ahri's foot was fidgeting.

Ahri nodded, "A little I guess I'm just ready to go have fun".

"Then why don't we change in our rooms?" Rei asked, "Ami and Minako can change in here Mamoru can change in the other room and Ahri and I can change in the back room".

"Why didn't I think of that?" Ahri muttered before nodding again, "Alright you heard her I will leave you behind if you're not ready".

Right as they were all ready to head to their rooms to change Makoto came out wearing a dark green one piece and gave her friends a thumbs up, "Alright all set".

Going to separate rooms everyone began changing into their swimsuits.

Ahri closed the door behind her and Rei and immediately set her bag on the bed before sliding her shirt off. Ahri made a quick glance over her shoulder at Rei before smiling and looking back to her swimsuit in her bag.

"Hey Ahri" Rei began quietly as they continued to change.

"Yes?"

Rei hesitated as she asked, "In the past I mean in our past lives did we ever…you know?"

Ahri was quiet for a few seconds, "No we didn't".

"Alright…I was just wondering".

The two of them turned around at the same time and looked into the other's eyes, "Why?" Ahri asked her.

Rei shook her head, "No reason I was just wondering was all".

Rei was wearing a red and yellow flower pattern bikini while Ahri was in a dark violet bikini with a silver trim running its edges.

Ahri stepped over to Rei and whispered to her, "Maybe one day in the future, but for now I'm happy just the way things are".

Rei blushed as Ahri stepped back, "No I didn't mean I wanted to I just…um…never mind let's go they're probably ready to leave".

Ahri smiled as she followed Rei out into the common area to rejoin their friends and sure enough they were all set to go.

Minako was wearing a red one piece with a pink skirt with yellows flowers on it. Ami was in a dark blue bikini with golden trims and Mamoru had changed into a white t-shirt and black swim trunks with yellow streaks at the sides.

"Looks like we're all ready" Minako said, "Let's go!"

"Not yet" Ahri said, "We still need to grab the beach equipment".

"Huh?" Minako asked watching Ahri walk over to a large closet in the back of the common area, "Do we have some?"

Ahri opened the closet revealing several chairs and beach umbrellas as well as a volley ball and net, "They leave it here for renters so they don't have to worry about bringing their own".

Ahri pulled the volley ball net out and rolled the ball over to Minako, "Mamoru can you grab these?" she asked setting two of the beach umbrellas out.

"Sure" Mamoru said walking over to her and lifting the umbrellas onto his shoulder.

"I'll help to" Makoto offered walking over to her and grabbing a few of the folded chairs.

Artemis and Luna jumped up onto the back of the couch, "Luna and I decided we're going to stay here for today you all go out and have some fun".

"Not a chance" Ahri told the white cat, "You stayed behind during the carnival a few weeks ago and now you're going to stay here? Not happening you two need to have some fun to".

"Don't worry about us" Luna told her, "We'll join you tomorrow, but for today I'm just going to relax inside".

"Alright" Ahri said, "But I'm going to hold you to that, tomorrow you come out with us".

The two cats nodded and Ahri left along with everyone else to head for the nearby beach. "So how long is the walk? I can already hear the waves".

Ahri looked up to her, "It's only about a ten minute walk so we'll be fine on foot".

Once they reached the beach the group picked an open spot and set up their equipment, "Alright everything is set up I'm hitting the water!" Makoto said before running to the ocean.

"Well she took off quick" Ahri said watching Makoto rushing into the shining water, "Well everything is set up so we can do whatever we want from here".

"Anyone want to play?" Minako asked holding up the volleyball.

Ahri immediately raised her hand, "I will!"

"Anyone else?" Minako asked the others.

Both Ami and Rei agreed to play while Usagi fell back into one of the beach chairs and began rubbing sun screen across her body.

"Hey Mamoru you want to keep score?" Minako asked the future prince of Crystal Tokyo.

Mamoru didn't answer he was staring down the beach at a large group of people he was completely fixated on them.

"Mamoru, is something wrong?" Minako asked him making Usagi worry.

Ahri took a few steps toward Mamoru and looked out at the people he was watching, her shoulders fell and her knees bent slightly as she dropped into a defensive stance, "I sense something".

"What is it?" Ami asked her.

Ahri smiled and turned back to them, "Your future defeat at the hands of my volleyball skills".

Ami, Minako and Rei were quiet for a brief second before they started giggling, "Come on Ami let's show her how Venus and Mercury deal with the overconfident".

Ami smiled and nodded as they took their side of the net leaving Rei to be paired with Ahri, "I hope you're ready to lose you two" Minako said as she readied the ball.

"And she said I'm overconfident?" Ahri asked looking over to Rei.

"Here we go!" Minako cheered as she served the ball.

The ball flew over the net and Ahri jumped forward to send it back to Minako who in turn immediately jumped up and slapped the ball down before it could completely pass over the net giving her and Ami the first point as the ball slammed into the sand.

Picking up the ball Ahri looked at Minako, "You've played this before haven't you?"

Minako smiled at her, "Did I forget to mention I was on my school's volleyball team before becoming Sailor Venus?"

Ahri had a fake annoyed look on her face as she looked to Rei, "I feel like I was denied critical need to know information".

"Oh stop crying and serve the ball" Rei joked.

Ahri pointed her finger at her as if she was giving her a warning, "You'll pay for that one".

Readying herself Ahri served the ball and Minako immediately defended forcing Ahri to react. For several hits it seemed as if Ahri and Minako were the only ones playing as they traded hits on the ball at least until Minako called Ami's name as she bumped it back to her.

Watching her partner bump the ball back, Ami rooted herself and opened her hands before bouncing it back setting the ball in play for Minako to spike it.

With Ami setting the ball in place Minako jumped and spiked it down.

"Rei!" Ahri called as she dived down and hit the ball with her forearm, sending it to her partner.

Rei readied herself and struck the ball sending it back to Ahri who hit it back to Minako. "Back at ya" Minako called before hitting the ball over Ahri and back to Rei.

"Ahri!" Rei called as she stepped back and bounced the ball with both hands.

Ahri stepped forward and locked her hands before bumping it back as Minako went to defend, leaving a large gap for Rei to score. Rei jumped and spiked the ball forward landing it right between Minako and Ami.

Ahri jumped over to Rei and hugged her, "Now we're talking".

"Nice shot Rei" Minako said as she readied the ball for the next serve.

Ahri and Rei returned to position and the ball was served again. Ahri moved to defend, bumping the ball back to Rei who bounced it back up setting it for Ahri. Minako was ready to defend thinking Ahri would aim for the blank space behind her, but when she saw the smirk on Ahri's face she turned and warned Ami that she was aiming toward her.

Ami managed to bump the ball back, but it was falling toward the net forcing Minako to bounce it back to her. Ami jumped to make her shot hitting the ball with the edge of her wrist causing it to sail to the side.

"Look out!" Rei and Ahri called to a guy who was looking at his watch while jogging.

The man looked up to them just as the volleyball hit him in the side of his face knocking him to the ground.

The four friends rushed over to the man along with Mamoru and Usagi, "I'm sorry are you alright?" Ami panicked as the man held a shaking finger in front of his face.

The man opened his mouth, but didn't speak his hand was still waving and his head was swaying a bit, "I'm ok" he said clumsily.

Ami saw the dazed look in the man's eyes and asked him to remain still as she grabbed his face and gently held his eye open asking him to follow her finger as she moved it. The man followed her finger only going off track for a few seconds.

Ami sighed with relief, "You're a bit dazed, just sit down for a few minutes and you'll be fine".

The man smiled, "Thanks doctor, what happened? I remember someone yelling at me and then a red flash of pain".

Ami's face went red as she looked away from him, "I um…I hit you with a volleyball…I'm sorry".

"Oh is that all?" he asked, "Eh don't worry about it I'm good now". Getting back to his feet, the man stumbled back a few steps before regaining his balance, "Ok now I'm alright".

Ami noticed a small cut on the side of the man's face and pointed it out before she went over to the drink cooler and wrapped an ice cube in a cloth. Coming back to him she handed it to him, "Here it's not that bad, but this will clean it up a bit".

"Thank you" he said, taking the cloth and gently holding it against the small injury.

Ami also advised him to use something to disinfect it just in case some of the sand got in the cut when he fell, but even then it wouldn't be bad enough to actually harm him.

The man thanked him again before introducing himself, "I'm Sosuke" he said holding out his hand, "Sosuke Beryl".

"Beryl?" they all repeated before exchanging glances.

"It's a bit of an uncommon name I know" the man smiled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Anyway thanks for making sure I was alright" he gave them a quick thumbs up, "Maybe I'll see you around". He started to leave, but quickly stopped and turned around, "Oh by the way if you're all interested there's going to be a large party just down the way a little it'll be an open event so anyone can go music, food and dancing that sort of thing".

"Hey that actually sounds like fun we should go check it out" Usagi said before looking to Sosuke, "What time is it?"

Sosuke checked his watch again, "Just a bit over three hours from now it starts at nine sharp. Anyway maybe I'll see you all there bye!"

The group watched Sosuke jog away before looking at each other, "Oooooh a beach party this is going to be so cool" Usagi cheered under her breath.

"Ahri are you ok?" Rei asked seeing the way Ahri was staring at Sosuke as he jogged down the beach line.

"He said his last name was Beryl" Ahri said, "Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I don't feel comfortable hearing that name on someone".

"I know what you mean" Mamoru said, also watching Sosuke before he turned and vanished into a hiking trail, "Hearing that name…it's like reliving a bad nightmare".

"I'm sure its just coincidence" Minako told them, "After all Usagi defeated Queen Beryl long ago".

Ahri exhaled her worries, "I'm sure you're right come on let's go play some more".

"Maybe I'll sit this one out" Ami said, "I know it was just an accident, but after what I just did I'm a little shaken myself".

"Oh come on Ami" Minako said looking over to her, "You said it yourself it was just an accident, besides he seemed to be fine right?"

Ami smiled and shook her head, "Sorry I'll play some more later I'm just not in the spirit of the game right now".

"Oh that's ok Ami I'll take your place" Usagi said patting her on the back, "Besides who cares if you're bad at the game if one of us gets hurt you can use that doctor brain of yours to help us feel better right?"

"Usagi!" Rei snapped, but Ami quickly quieted any argument that was about to start, "No its ok Rei I'll just go for a quick swim it'll be fine".

Ami walked over to the water and dived forward before gracefully swimming away.

After Ami left Rei looked over to Usagi who had taken the ball from Minako, "Usagi what's wrong with you do you even think before you open your mouth?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Usagi asked her.

"So what if she's bad at the game?" Rei asked, "What if you hurt Ami's feelings or something? You have to think before you just blurt out something like that".

"Oh come on" Usagi said waving her hand in a dismissing way as she smiled, "You heard her she said it was ok".

"That's not the point" Rei growled, "Ugh I give up you're hopeless".

Rei began walking away leaving Usagi glaring at her, "What's her problem?"

"Usagi" Ahri began quietly as she looked at her, "You need to be more mindful of what you say. We weren't playing for sport we were playing to have fun just because she's not as good as Minako or myself doesn't mean she's bad at the game".

Usagi immediately realized what she was trying to say, "I didn't mean it like that I was just trying to make a joke to…"

Ahri continued, "I know you meant well, but you have to think before saying something like that. You hurt her when you said that you know".

Usagi looked out and tried to zero in on Ami while she was swimming, "It didn't seem like I did".

"Then you weren't listening" Ahri told her, "If you were you would have heard it in her voice. It retracted and became distant what you said hit her pretty hard you have to be careful with words like that. I'm sure she knows you didn't mean it in a malicious way, but you should really apologize to her when she comes back".

Ahri looked to the path Rei took when she left, "I'm going to talk to Rei we'll catch up with all of you later. Mamoru you have the key right?"

Mamoru nodded, "Yeah I've got it".

Ahri nodded back, "Alright then keep it close it's the only one we have".

With that Ahri ran off to find Rei leaving the others behind.

"I didn't mean to hurt her…" Usagi said quietly staring gloomily at the volleyball in her hands.

"We know you didn't Usagi" Minako told her, "I know Ami will forgive you just be sure to say you're sorry when she gets back. True friends can't stay mad at each other right? I mean you and Rei fight all the time and you're still as close as sisters".

Usagi looked at the spot where both Rei and Ahri left and then to Ami out in the water, _"Ami…I'm sorry"._

In the forest bordering the beach Ahri walked along the trail trying to find Rei unsure of where she had gone, "Its going to be dark soon" she said to herself before cupping her hands around her mouth, "Rei!" she called, but of course there was no answer.

Ahri looked above the tree line to the giant Jomon Cedar tree, "Hmm maybe she went there". Taking off at a light sprint Ahri made her way to the tree in hopes of finding Rei.

Pushing past a few low hanging branches Ahri set her gaze on the massive Cedar tree and the girl standing under it, "Rei!" she called running over to her.

Hearing her name Rei turned around, "Ahri? What are you doing here?"

Ahri smiled at her, "I came to find you".

"Sorry I stormed off like that" Rei said, looking back at the massive tree, "It's just…Usagi makes me so mad sometimes. She never thinks about what she says and she has no idea if her words will hurt someone or not".

"Its ok" Ahri told her, "Both Minako and I already talked to her about that she's going to apologize to Ami once she sees her again".

"It's not just that Ahri" Rei said hanging her head, "We're all sworn to protect her and I fully intend to do just that, but when she acts like that…"

Rei stopped when Ahri jumped on her back and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, "Come on" Ahri laughed, "I know she can be a bit frustrating and absent minded sometimes, but we're here to have fun. Let's just let it go for now sound good?"

Rei smiled as Ahri let go of her, "So what should we do? It's just us here should we take a walk?"

"As long as I get to stay next to you it doesn't matter what we're doing" Ahri replied before wrapping her arm around Rei's.

"The sun is setting" Rei said looking up at the orange sky, "It'll be dark soon; maybe we should head back and help everyone carry the equipment back".

"We should" Ahri said in a rhetorical tone, "But I've got a better idea we can let them do all of that and spend some time together with just the two of us".

"Well maybe just this once we can let them do all of the work" Rei agreed with a slight grin, she wasn't comfortable bailing on her friends and leaving them to clean up everything, but she felt the same way Ahri did with all of them being there they weren't really going to have a lot of time to themselves.

Ahri looked up at the sky, "Mamoru has a key to the cottage so they'll be able to get in and Usagi will probably want to check out that party Sosuke mentioned which means we'll most likely have the place to ourselves for a while, aside from Luna and Artemis of course".

Rei tilted her head to look at Ahri, "So maybe we should wait a while until they leave and then lock ourselves in the back".

The two girls made their way back to the cottage arriving just as their friends were leaving to check out the beach party they were told about.

"Where have you two been?" Makoto asked them.

"We went to see the Jomon Cedar tree after that we just walked around for a bit" Ahri told her.

"Alright" Makoto nodded, "Well we already got everything back inside are you ready to check out that party?"

Ahri lowered her head, "Actually I'm pretty tired I think I'll have to pass".

"Really?" Makoto asked before seeing the apologetic expression on Ahri's face and the fatigue hiding behind her eyes, "Well if you're sure. If you feel up to it later come join us it'll be more fun with you there".

Ahri gave her and the others an apologetic smile, "I will, sorry".

"No its ok" Makoto told her, "I mean you've done a lot today its only natural to be tired just get some rest" she then looked to Rei, "Are you coming?"

Rei looked up to her with a half smile, "Maybe, I'm going to stay with Ahri for a bit to make sure she's ok".

Minako placed her hand on Ahri's shoulder, "Don't worry about it just get some rest we can throw our own party tomorrow".

"Sounds good" Ahri replied before slowly walking past them and into the back room.

Rei stepped inside and turned to her friends, "You go ahead and have fun I'll try and join you later".

As Rei turned away from them Usagi stopped her, "Rei" she quietly waited for Rei to turn around, "I'm sorry for earlier Usagi" she said before Usagi could say what she wanted.

Everyone was surprised by Rei's sudden apology, especially Usagi who was expecting Rei to turn hostile again. In that moment Usagi recalled the time she spent with Ahri on the ferry and the promise she made to start taking everything seriously. She moved her eyes away from Rei as she smiled, "I'm sorry to; I promise from now on I'm going to do better".

Rei nodded to her, "Thank you Usagi. Go and have fun I'll see you all later".

"Well we'll see you later then" Minako said to her before walking out of the cottage with Makoto and Ami behind her.

Mamoru waited at the door for Usagi, seeing the look on her face he knew she felt bad about earlier and wanted to make it right. "I'm proud of you Usako" he said making her turn to face him with a questioning expression. "You've matured and you're ready to start accepting what we have to do".

Usagi looked away from him she seemed to be feeling a little guilty over the way she used to act, "I don't want to, but I know I have to we have to. As much as I don't like it there's no one else who can".

"That's right Usagi" Luna's voice said as she jumped up to the back of the couch, "To hear you say that makes me happy. As long as you put your heart into it I know there will be nothing that can stop any of you".

Usagi smiled at the black cat, "Thank you Luna".

Luna smiled back at her, "Go and have fun Usagi you've all deserved it".

Usagi and Mamoru left to join their friends outside and the group headed back to the beach, eventually hearing the distinct sounds of people cheering along with loud music.

After the Usagi and the others left, Luna entered the backroom to check on Rei and Ahri, "Are you sure you want to stay here Rei?" Luna asked her, "Artemis and I can keep an eye on her for you".

Rei shook her head, "No its ok. I want to stay here with Ahri".

Ahri came out of the bathroom no longer wearing her swimsuit instead she was now dressed in a dark purple gown, "Hi Luna" she said before sitting at the edge of the double bed.

Luna jumped up on the bed and looked at Ahri just as Artemis came in, "Ahri would it be alright if I asked you a few questions?"

Ahri silently nodded as Luna walked over and sat at the end of the bed. "I've been meaning to ask you. Lately you've been getting more and more tired, your abilities are fading aren't they?" Ahri stayed silent confirming what Luna suspected, "Using your powers is causing you to become more exhausted each time I'm concerned for your health".

Ahri looked at the floor avoiding eye contact with Luna and Artemis and especially Rei who seemed to be worried, "I appreciate your concern Luna, but my health is of no consequence. As long as we're prepared for the Konsui when they arrive it doesn't matter what happens to me".

"Being ready to face the enemy is important, but so is your health" Luna told her before jumping down from the bed, "Just be sure to take care of yourself your just as important as the rest of us are".

"Luna's right Ahri" Artemis continued, "We all rely on each other for help when we need it".

The two cats left leaving Ahri and Rei alone Ahri remained silent knowing what was going through Rei's head.

"They're right Ahri" Rei said sitting next to her, "If training us is putting that much strain on you then maybe we should think of a different way to prepare for the enemy".

Ahri shook her head, "There is no other way. If they manage to come here sooner than I think they are then the only way to prepare is to train you myself it'll take to long otherwise…I don't care what happens to me".

"But I do" Rei told her, "We all do we really appreciate what you're doing to help us, but if it's hurting you in the process we can't go through with it".

"I don't want any of it" Ahri said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked her.

Ahri looked like she was about to cry, "I don't want any of it. I just wish the enemy would never show up so we don't have to go through all of this".

Rei placed her arm around Ahri's shoulder to try and comfort her, "I know it's hard to go through, but we're all in this together. None of us want to keep fighting, but we have to we're fighting to secure our future right?"

"What if it's not enough?" Ahri asked her, "What if my training isn't enough? Every time I start thinking about my powers fading I begin wondering if I can properly prepare all of you" Ahri fell silent and her hands began trembling, "That's when I remember what I did to you…I wasn't able to save you or Makoto even then my powers were weak and they're only getting weaker…I'm afraid".

Rei placed her hand on the side of Ahri's face and gently turned her head to look at her, "We all believe in you Ahri and we'll help you when you need it. I know you believe in us to and it's ok to be afraid I know I am, but we won't stop as long as you don't and now that you've managed to get Usagi to take this seriously Minako and the others are fired up now".

Ahri gave Rei a small smile before falling back onto the bed pulling Rei with her, "I have no intention of giving up, but I can only hope you're right I can hardly feel my abilities anymore I don't think they'll last much longer. Once we get back home we'll have to get back to work right away".

Meanwhile at the beach Usagi and the others arrived at the party Sosuke had told them about earlier.

"Whoa!" Makoto gasped after seeing the large party in front of them, "There are so many people!" The others were also surprised at how many people that were there. "It looks like the entire island is here" Makoto continued as she looked around, "There's a karaoke stage, a buffet table, a volleyball court even a bar of course we're still underage".

"Hey I think I see Sosuke over there" Minako said pointing over to a table with four guys sitting on all sides.

They all looked over to the table as one of the guys stood up and dropped a hand of cards on the table before walking away; it was definitely Sosuke he looked nervous practically jumping every time someone got close to him.

Seeing them Sosuke waved and rushed over to them, "Hey you all made it…weren't there two others?" he asked before seeing Makoto "I didn't see you earlier" he said holding his hand out, "Sosuke Beryl nice to meet you".

Makoto moved to shake his hand, but froze once she heard his last name, "Beryl?"

Sosuke grunted a laugh, "It's a weird name I know".

Makoto shook his hand just as a small group of friends walked by them causing Sosuke to step to the side and look over his shoulder.

"You seem nervous" Mamoru noted.

Sosuke nodded his head to the side, "I actually don't do very well in large crowds and it's a phobia I'm trying to overcome. Anyway enough about me please enjoy yourselves I'm going to get some juice if you'll excuse me".

Sosuke turned around and walked over a long line of coolers, grabbing a clear bottle before nervously vanishing in the sea of people enjoying themselves.

Minako turned to her friends, "Well you heard him let's go!" With a short giggle Minako turned around and ran over to the karaoke stage joining the spectators.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Makoto asked everyone after Minako ran off.

"Well there doesn't seem to be a lot of choices" Ami noted after scanning the area, "Then again this isn't really a festival so there aren't any of the traditional games or similar activities".

"Well even a basic beach party has its fun" Makoto told her before noticing Usagi was gone, "Where did Usagi run off to?"

Ami and Mamoru looked around as well, Usagi was no where to be seen at least until they heard her cheering loudly. Focusing their attention on the direction of her voice the three of them saw Usagi at the buffet table swiftly moving back and forth from the dinning tables and the buffet itself loading several plates and drinks while rushing between them.

"I should've known" Makoto laughed, "I'm actually a bit hungry myself what about you two?"

Ami agreed, "I am as well none of us have really eaten anything since we left home".

"Some food sounds good right now" Mamoru nodded following the two girls to the buffet table where Usagi was eating her food at a rapid pace.

"Careful Usagi you don't want to choke" Makoto told her friend after she sat down.

Slowing down Usagi swallowed her food before apologizing, "Sorry I'm just really hungry I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning".

"Hey I'm back" Minako called running over to them.

Seeing their friend run over to them Usagi asked, "I thought you were going to sing Minako?"

Minako smiled and shook her head, "I want to, but then I saw all of you over here and realized that I'm hungry to. Plus it wouldn't be that fun for me if you guys weren't watching".

Makoto tilted her head up at the night sky, "I know what you mean I wish Ahri and Rei would have joined us and Luna and Artemis to it would be more fun if we were all here".

"So this is where you are" Sosuke's voice called from behind them.

All of them except Usagi looked up to see Sosuke smiling at them with a large textbook under his arm. Both Minako and Makoto greeted him and offered for him to join them an offer he gladly accepted.

"Thank you" he said after sitting down. Setting his textbook on the table Sosuke looked at his watch before moving his eyes to Minako, "Where are your other friends?" he asked, "I remember there being two others".

"Ahri was feeling really tired so Rei stayed behind with her" Minako told him.

"I see, that's a shame" he replied as he opened his textbook, "Everything is more enjoyable when you have your friends with you or at least that's what I'm always told".

"What are you reading?" Makoto asked him as he scanned through the pages of the book.

"It's a psychology textbook. I'm studying psychology" he answered looking up to her, "Of course until school starts again I'm really just going over things I already know and taking extra notes".

"You're studying on your summer vacation?" Usagi asked after swallowing her mouthful of food, "Looks like he's a lot like you Ami".

Ami blushed slightly as she looked away.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Sosuke asked them slowly looking between each of them.

Makoto smiled as she answered him, "It's a really good thing. Ami is the smartest person I've ever met, she's the top student in our entire district not just our school".

"Now that is impressive" Sosuke nodded to the blue haired girl who continued to blush and look away from them.

"So where do you go to school Sosuke?" Mamoru asked him.

"Well I went to school in Mitaka in the Tokyo prefecture, but I moved two weeks before the summer vacation starts. Once it ends I'll be continuing and finishing my third year of junior high at Juuban Municipal".

"Really" Makoto gasped, standing up from her surprise.

"Yes why?" Sosuke asked nervously.

"That's where we go to school" Makoto told him finally calming down and returning to her seat, "Well except for Rei and Minako".

"Well if that don't beat all" Sosuke smirked, closing his textbook, "So I might be seeing you all around sometime?"

Makoto nodded, "Yeah that'd be cool".

The music around the party suddenly stopped and everyone became quiet, "What happened?" Usagi asked.

"Show time" Sosuke said turning around in his seat and staring at the sky.

"What do you mean?" she asked him before the sky lit up as fireworks went off.

The sky continued to light up as the unmistakable whistling sound of several fireworks were fired into the sky before exploding in a shower of sparks in a multitude of colors.

"Wow" Makoto said quietly, everyone at the party was quiet as they watched the show.

The fireworks continued for several minutes before stopping and the music was turned back on at a lower volume allowing the party to continue for a short time. After the fireworks ended most of the party goers began leaving causing the party to die down.

"So what should we do now?" Makoto asked her friends, "There's not that many people left".

Makoto was right, aside from her and her friends and the staff that was left there were hardly twenty people left at the party.

"Well you could always take a walk on the beach or go play some volleyball" Sosuke told them as he began copying notes from his textbook to a notepad.

"That sounds like a good idea" Usagi said standing up and grabbing Mamoru's arm, "Come on Mamoru let's go for a walk".

Mamoru had a small smile as he got up and took Usagi's arm, "We'll be back later" he said before the two of them left to walk the shoreline.

"I think they make a nice couple" Sosuke said after Usagi and Mamoru left.

Minako stood up as well, "Let's play some more volleyball what do you guys say?"

Sosuke held his hands up with a small smile, "I'd rather not get nailed again, but thanks".

"I'll play" Makoto said before looking at Ami, "Come on Ami you and me will crush her, what do you say?"

Ami smiled and shook her head, "No thanks I'll sit this one out".

"Are you sure?" Makoto asked. Ami nodded and Makoto turned around, "Alright if you say so". Makoto followed Minako to the volleyball court leaving Ami and Sosuke alone at the table.

"You don't have to stay back on my account if that's what you're thinking" Sosuke told her as he went back to taking notes from his textbook.

Ami shook her head again, "No it's not that I just…I still feel bad about earlier".

"You mean when you hit me with a rubber ball of pain right?"

Ami's face turned red as she looked away from him, "I'm sorry".

Sosuke laughed, "Don't be I told you earlier its fine".

Ami didn't respond she remained quietly clearly hesitant to talk to him directly.

"So according to your friends you're quite the bookworm huh?" Sosuke asked her, "What's your area of expertise?"

Ami was still quiet, but she managed to answer, "I enjoy math and science the most".

"That's good as long as it's a class you enjoy".

"What about you?" Ami asked him.

Sosuke tapped his hand against his textbook, "Psychology and history are my favorites. I want to know everything from the past to learn how the world today came to be and I'm not really sure why, but I'm fascinated by the way the human mind works". Looking over to Minako and Makoto at the volleyball court Sosuke had a small smile on his face, "According to my teacher I'm actually really good at understanding psychology. He said I'd make a good psychologist, he said I have a gift for observing the way other people behave and can give sound advice for them. I can actually give you an example now if you like".

Ami thought for a few seconds before accepting his offer.

Sosuke nodded, "Alright let's take your friend over there for example uh the blonde one what was her name?"

"Minako" Ami told him.

Sosuke nodded again, "Alright Minako right now you can see she's having fun playing volleyball with your other friend there" he paused and looked at Ami.

"Makoto" Ami told him allowing him to continue.

Sosuke thanked her before continuing, "Minako is clearly having fun playing with Makoto right now, but look at her eyes. There's a gleam there and if you observe by the way she uses her footwork to move around the court it's clear she's played before I would guess on her school's team, but it's not just that. She's obviously played a lot she's someone who really enjoys physical activities especially sports, but she carries a touch of sadness in her tone".

"What do you mean?" Ami asked him.

"When she asked if we wanted to play he tone changed" Sosuke mentioned, "It was very subtle, but unmistakable it could signal that she once had a bad experience while playing or it could be that she once really loved to play the sport and something happened that prevented her from doing that and every time she thinks of the game she's reminded of that event".

"What kind of event?" Ami asked him.

"A mild sickness or injury or something that changed the way she viewed her life it could be any number of things really".

Ami placed her hand around her chin, _"Something that changed her life? She awakened to her Senshi powers before any of us did could that be it?"_

"Your other friend Makoto on the other hand" Sosuke continued grabbing Ami's attention, "She's a bit different. She's clearly very capable of taking care of herself for someone of her age. This is actually an easy observation, its all in her stance and the way she carries herself. From a young age she's had to look after herself cooking and cleaning that sort of thing. But what's more interesting is the tone of her voice it broadcasts a strength of character to it. She's unusually tall not just for her age a lot of women don't really grow to that height. Because of that she could feel a bit unfeminine and she could be a bit embarrassed by that. Couple that with her independence once could make an educated guess that even though she doesn't really mind it that much she wants to appear more feminine. Her rose earrings for example and the small scar on her left index finger indicate that she cooks a lot and gave herself a small cut by mistake".

Sosuke paused to look at Ami, "Tell me is she good at cooking?"

Ami nodded, "Yes she's really good" she was smiling as she answered.

"Very well then that helps a lot" Sosuke said as he continued, "From a social stereotype cooking isn't feminine, but something primarily done by women. Her skill at cooking at her rose earrings would indicate that she tries to appear more feminine in a hope that it would overshadow her unusual height. Another thing I've noticed is she's very protective and worries a great deal about her friends if they seem to act out of character or if they seemed bothered by something. After you declined to go play with them the way she looked at you and the way her voice changed. She was worried about you she wasn't sure if something was bothering you or she didn't want you to feel left out by going to play without you. She's physically strong I can tell that by the way she's hitting the ball she's sporadic in her hits which could mean she's trying to gauge how much strength to put into each of her hits".

Sosuke fell silent for a few seconds as he observed the two friends playing, "Like Minako she enjoys sports to a high degree even volleyball although it doesn't seem to be her best game. The way she plants her feet when she goes to serve the ball is the same way one would plant their feet when making a shot in basketball which she probably plays more".

"_He's good"_ Ami thought as she listened to his observations about her friends,_ "His observations are spot on"._

"I could make a few more, but they would be pure speculation without any more information on her" Sosuke said before turning back to Ami.

Ami fell silent again and swallowed her hesitation as she asked him, "What about me?"

Sosuke stared into Ami's eyes before looking at her body and the way she was sitting. Finally he took a breath and began, "You're extremely intelligent we know this because Makoto told me. You're proud of that fact, but because of it you feel isolated from everyone else around you not because you feel superior, but possibly because they think you do. Because of that you focus all of your time into your studies and don't socialize with anyone except your friends here. When it comes to other people you don't know what to say and probably panic in your head if you have to engage someone in conversation".

Sosuke took another breath as he watched the way Ami shifted in her seat, "You're very shy even around your friends. Although you trust them a great deal you don't tell them everything you keep some things hidden to yourself out of fear of being judged harshly or just embarrassed by a trait of yours. For example since you're like me the book worm type you could be a closet fan of pop culture and wouldn't want to admit it to your friends because they would see you differently than they already do".

"Because of reasons like that you try to keep certain parts of yourself separate from everyone else, but the most obvious thing I see in you is you dislike confrontations. Whether it's just a regular argument or an actual fight you don't like to see or hear about them, it could be a disagreement between friends or even a schoolyard fight confrontation of any level bother you".

Sosuke paused again and closed his eyes for a second, "May I ask you a personal question?"

Ami took a moment to think before nodding to him.

"Has anyone close to you ever said something that bothered you? Not a direct insult, but let's say they made a joke about you not with malicious intentions, but all the same it was something that affected you".

Ami became silent once again and nodded as she looked away from him.

Sosuke nodded back carefully thinking about the way his observations, "When it happened you didn't tell them about it did you? You were afraid if you spoke up about how they offended you it would cause an argument, am I right?"

Ami didn't answer him verbally, but the way her hands and eyes were shaking Sosuke could tell he was right.

"Let's end my observations there" he said before pushing his textbook and notepad to the side, "May I offer you some advice Ami?"

Ami slowly composed herself as she returned her eyes to him and nodded, "Alright".

Sosuke looked down at his own hands and closed his eyes, "I can understand you're fear of causing an argument with your friends if you ever spoke up on something one of them said, but sometimes its necessary. If you keep repressing those events like that eventually they'll all come back to haunt you at once trust me when I say that I've been through it myself. It is ok to be afraid of causing an argument, but sometimes you have to if you don't let them know they said something that bothered you they're going to do it again eventually because they didn't know. You have to call them out on it and even if it does cause an argument if you're true friends you'll forgive each other".

Seeing the way Ami turned her head away from him, Sosuke knew his words hit a sensitive spot. "I'm not saying you have to change who you are to do this, but you have to let them know about it. I can already tell that both Minako and Makoto both love you a great deal so if you ever called either of them out in a situation like that they wouldn't hold it against you. Your other friends the two who left, Usagi and Mamoru I think their names were, Mamoru is a lot like my brother he's stoic in the face of most situations, but he cares a great deal about those he considers close to him and Usagi…she's a bit childish and even a little immature, but her heart is always in the right place. I could see it causing an argument with her, but I can guarantee it wouldn't last very long".

"What if it doesn't?" Ami asked him, "I don't want to take the chance that our friendship could"

Sosuke politely held his hand up to cut her off, "Trust me Ami even though I don't know a lot about you and your friends personally I can guarantee on my own life there is nothing that could come between all of you. Just by going off of the way you all talk and look at each other. So don't be afraid to come out and tell them if they ever hurt you in some way".

Ami nodded a few times before looking back at him, "What about you?" she asked, "Do you have any friends like that?"

Sosuke had a half smile and shrugged, "Not really. I'm actually a lot like you, I've never really talked to any of my old classmates, but I did talk to one of my old teachers a lot, but the only people I could consider my friends would be my brother and sister although I haven't spoken to my sister in years and my brother spends most of his time sleeping, but there are times where me and him will talk for a while".

Sosuke nodded his head to the side, "I don't really have any friends myself aside from them. Then again I'm not really the social type as I'm sure you noticed I have a touch of Demophobia, a fear of large crowds. One on one I could talk to almost anybody in casual conversation extended conversation like this though is something entirely different. I find it difficult to carry an extended conversation with a lot of people the exception here could be because of the similar traits we share from a basic social standpoint people feel more comfortable around others who share the same traits".

Sosuke's watch began beeping, "Oh wow" he said after checking it, "It's already 1 A.M. time flies huh?"

"It's that late?" Ami asked "Maybe we should head back".

"Yeah" Sosuke agreed, "I should turn in myself I'm kind of sad though I really enjoyed talking to you".

Ami gave him a small smile as they both stood up, "I did as well, I'm sorry if I seemed a little".

Sosuke shook his head, "No please don't worry about it. Here before you and your friends leave I'll treat all of you to some kakigori".

Sosuke called Minako and Makoto back over to them as he and Ami walked over to the now empty and cleaned buffet line. The staff of the nearby hotel was cleaning the equipment and tables from the party, but one of them agreed to serve them some kakigori. Sosuke turned to the three girls and asked them what flavors they would like before ordering a round for each of them just as Mamoru and Usagi returned.

"Welcome back you two" Sosuke said waving them over to them, "Would you like some?"

"I'm fine thank you" Mamoru declined while Usagi accepted.

After the staff member handed them their orders Sosuke paid him before turning back to them, "How far are you all from here?"

"Not too long of a walk about fifteen minutes" Makoto told him.

"Then I will walk with you" Sosuke offered.

"That's nice of you to offer, but you don't have to do that" Ami said to him.

"Nonsense" Sosuke objected, "A gentleman never lets a lady walk home by herself" he looked over to Mamoru, "And as sure as I am you could protect them two is always better than one".

"Protect us?" Minako asked him, "What do you mean we're at the beach its not like we'll run into any trouble here".

Sosuke continued to insist, "Be that as it may I would not feel right if I didn't escort you back".

Seeing no real harm in allowing him to walk with them they all agreed and began heading back to the cottage where they were staying for the weekend.

"Nice place" Sosuke said after they made it back, "Well it was fun talking with all of you I hope we'll see each other again tomorrow, but for now have a good night".

After they said their goodbyes to Sosuke, he turned around to head back to the beach and the hotel he was staying at while Mamoru unlocked the door to the cottage and everyone entered and were greeted by Luna and Artemis.

"Hey you two I didn't think you'd still be up" Minako said before Artemis jumped into her arms.

"We were until the fireworks started going off everywhere after that Luna and I decided we would stay up until you all got back".

"How are Ahri and Rei?" Minako asked, "Are they asleep?"

Artemis nodded, "Yes they fell asleep not too long after you left for the party they both seemed to be tired so Luna and I decided to let them rest".

"Well what about all of you?" Luna asked them, "Did you have fun?"

They all nodded, "We sure did you should really come with us next time" Makoto told her.

Both of the cats smiled at them, "We will we just wanted to let all of you have some fun on your own for one day" Luna told them before Usagi yawned loudly.

"I'm going to get ready for bed goodnight guys".

Minako said goodnight to her friends before following Usagi to their room with both Luna and Artemis following her.

Makoto and Ami said goodnight to Mamoru as they returned to their room for the night as well. Ami sat at the edge of the bed and red a book she brought with her while Makoto went to take a quick bath. While she was reading Ami continued to think about what Sosuke had told her about speaking up for herself part of her wanted to do it thinking she could become stronger as a person if she did, but she was still afraid of causing a fight with any of her friends.

"Ami" Makoto said, shaking Ami's shoulder, "Is something wrong?" she asked seeing the heavy contemplation in her friend's eyes.

Ami quickly shook her head, "No sorry I was just thinking is all".

Ami stood up to go take her bath, but Makoto gently grabbed her shoulder, "If something is bothering you Ami you can tell me".

Ami smiled at her, "Its nothing really I'm fine".

Makoto withdrew her hand allowing Ami to go. Closing the door behind her, Ami leaned her back against the door and held her hand over her chest, _"Can I really be like that? He sounded like he was talking from personal experience, but he said he doesn't have any friends so how can he be so sure?"_

Amy drew her bath water, still thinking of everything Sosuke had said that night not just about her, but her friends as well he was very knowledgeable and very accurate in his observations of them. Removing her clothes Ami stepped into the bath and sat down wondering if she would see Sosuke again tomorrow there were several questions in her mind that she wanted to ask him about his observations of her and about himself.

After she was done bathing, Ami changed into a blue night dress and slid into the bed to find Makoto already asleep. Laying on her back, Ami stared up at the ceiling before closing her eyes again hoping to see Sosuke again the next day.

* * *

**A/N.** Well another month and another chapter finished. I won't lie I struggled with this one.

Well first off I'm in desperate need of a proof reader so if anyone is interested or knows someone who would like to help I'd be really grateful.

So the gang arrives at Yakushima and immediately begin enjoying their vacation before meeting a new character who invites them to a beach party.

Rei and Ahri opt out of the party to spend time with each other instead while the others go to have fun and Ami ends up spending some time with Sosuke and not only seems curious, but also frightened by his talents at observation and psychology.

And with the revelation that Sosuke will be attending the same school as the Senshi once summer vacation is over how will they all react to each other? Will they continue to get along or is Sosuke's last name really something to worry about? Find out next time.


End file.
